


Эридан. Kahr-y-tan

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>от Gavrusssha - Я, как получатель подарка, совершенно не в курсе, к чему все идет)) У нас в меню научные экспедиции, орионские рабские рынки, звезднофлотский бюрократизм, взрослеющий Кирк, несправедливо обвиненный Спок, Пон-Фарр (куда же мы без него!), много-много астрографической информации и, конечно, танцы) В этом монстре, позиционируемом как "небольшой рассказик для выражения эмоций", уже 19 глав, и я не знаю, как автор выкрутится, в конце концов. Но я в него верю)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эридан. Kahr-y-tan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts).



Любовь — как дерево; она вырастает сама собой, пускает  
глубоко корни во все наше существо и нередко продолжает  
зеленеть и цвести даже на развалинах нашего сердца.  
_Виктор Гюго. Земля_

 

Любовь – как бытие оставленных руин.  
В ней вдохновенье больше, чем потери.  
_Хроники созвездия Эридан_  


\--1--

Бортовой журнал старшего офицера по науке USS «Энтерпрайз». Звездная дата…

«…Исследование космической активности звезд в рамках проекта доктора Кейтер подходит к концу. Нами собраны последние данные об активности звездных скоплений Аламак, созвездия Андромеды, Альфард, созвездия Гидры, Аттик, созвездия Персея, Альдемарин, созвездия Цефей. Проложен курс к последней точке исследований – созвездию Эридан. В пункте назначения необходимо собрать данные относительно альфа Ахернар, голубого сверхгиганта спектрального класса В3. Задача исследования: изучить уникальное строение звезды, экваториальный радиус которой более чем в 1,5 раза больше полярного, с учетом того, что данная сферическая звезда имеет поверхностную температуру около 20000°C и скорость вращения 300 км/с. Важным аспектом исследования является обнаруженная дистанционно область с пониженной температурой реликтового микроволнового излучения. Она характеризуется тем, что температура фотонов реликтового излучения, проходящих сквозь пространство со значительной плотностью вещества, увеличивается. В то же время при движении в свободном от материи пространстве под действием пока не изученных факторов энергия и температура фотонов уменьшается. В рамках данного подхода «холодная область» на карте микроволнового излучения может быть интерпретирована как следствие существования свободной от материи области непредставимых прежде размеров. Что именно «опустошило» ее, пока неясно. Это и станет предметом исследований корабля USS «Энтерпрайз». Конец записи». 

\- Мы покидаем альфа-квадрант Млечного Пути, – голос рулевого нарушил привычную тишину мостика. 

Рутинная служба флагмана Федерации зачастую включала в себя научные экспедиции и, в частности, изучение новых миров. Пятилетние миссии многих звездолетов проходили относительно спокойно, когда работающие, как часы, смены караула, отчеты и связь с командованием занимали большую часть времени старшего офицерского состава. Недавние времена войн будоражили кровь юным энсинам рассказами о сражениях, в которых им уже не бывать; а те, кто успел, все еще видели кошмары по ночам. Тяжелейшие потери, которые понесла Федерация, когда в считанные секунды у планеты Вулкан был уничтожен весь выпуск кадетов Флота и новейшие крейсеры, еще не восполнились, но уже стали историей. Обрастающей деталями и подробностями, и не в последнюю очередь - о самом молодом капитане в истории Флота – Джиме Кирке. 

\- Хулиган из Айовы, который случайно вляпался в капитанское кресло, - так шутили таблоиды галактической прессы. Они встряхивали журналистскими расследованиями его друзей и близких, добираясь до пикантных воспоминаний о драках, где чаще всего были замешаны алкоголь и девушки всевозможных видов и подвидов - в чем, в чем, а в ксенофобии Джима невозможно было заподозрить. Ворот формы в такие минуты Кирка просто душил. И он одергивал форму, отчасти злясь на себя, но больше на мир, который не предупредил его, что в будущем он станет капитаном на двадцатиоднопалубной махине, идущей «туда, куда не ступала нога человека». 

Джим Ти плохо забывал. Он прекрасно помнил безумие Нерона, уничтожившее Вулкан, помнил как бесшумно падал на землю дождь у стен Академии, поливая острую стелу, посвященную самому молодому выпуску кадетов. Всем погибшим засчитали экзамены посмертно. Изображения на стеле были разной величины и разного качества, из семейных архивов и случайных сессий, никто в спешке и сумасшествии аврального отлета, разумеется, не делал выпускных голофото. Они были уверены, что еще будет время, еще будет шанс полюбить, увидеть другие миры и галактики, познать будущее, погоревать и посмеяться. Но один опьяненный местью ромуланец поставил мат и спустил в черную дыру судьбы сотен молодых кадетов. Но один из них его все же обыграл. Кирк. Джим Ти. 

Внеочередное назначение героя, спасшего планету, но попутно нарушившего с десяток внутренних положений Звездного Флота, было популистской мерой. Пожалуй, лет на пять его хватит, - думали за мраморным столом командования. 

\- Ни хрена я не отдам «Энтерпрайз», - сказал Джим Ти, для которого произнесенное слово «капитан» стало голосом крови. Необдуманной, но инстинктивно принятой, и от этого верной ролью. Кого-то ломает и пригибает ответственность за чужие жизни и вехи истории, кого-то бодрит. Кирка она окрыляла. Он был создан для того, чтобы рваться к цели и строить свою судьбу самому. И все 430 человек экипажа в это верили. Точнее 429 человек и один вулканец. Правда, мнение последнего чаще всего измерялось в процентных вероятностях. Но это не меняло сути. 

Сейчас, сидя в капитанском кресле и закинув ногу на ногу, Джим обдумывал, на что потратить следующие шесть часов вахты, пока лабораторные умники будут восторгаться древней пылью на Эридане. Четыре года службы исправили его развязные манеры, но не убрали шальную улыбку с открытого лица. Ему нужна была миссия. Важная, в масштабах Федерации, а не какая-то там «неоднородность», чтобы удержать капитанское кресло и фортуну, которая пока еще улыбалась, как хорошенькая адьютантка. Стоящий рядом Боунз, заметив искры в глазах друга, возвел взгляд к потолку, демонстрируя, что он думает по этому поводу. Но он ошибся. Кирк, конечно, замечал и коротенькие юбочки, и обольстительные улыбки корабельных красавиц, но за внешним фасадом дерзкого счастливчика скрывался действительно прекрасный тактик, который, позволяя команде выполнять выбранный сценарий действий, в этот самый момент обдумывал свежие новости с границ, которые могли быть связаны со столкновениями или угрозами целостности Федерации. Откинувшись в кресле, он стукнул по панели под правой рукой. 

\- Скотти, как техпалуба? 

\- Разобрал разок генератор поляризованных гравитонов, подправил усилитель подпространственного поля искажения… Там чуток, тут чуток… 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что некоторое время отклоняющий щит Энтерпрайз был отключен?! 

Послышалось неразборчивое ворчание и явно огорченное:

\- Это прямой вопрос, капитан?

Сдержанное «Да» подвигло начальника инженерной службы на пространное и вдохновенное объяснение внесенных улучшений. Прервавший его конструктивный и сухой вопрос явно не был капитанским:

\- В данный момент мощность отклоняющих щитов достаточна? 

\- Да, мистер Спок.

В этот момент кому-то могло послышаться тихое и явно нелестное ворчание с упоминанием чего-то зеленого, но кто-то, а именно коммандер, его проигнорировал и продолжил:

\- Предоставьте отчет о проведенных вами действиях не позднее двух часов после окончания вахты. 

Тяжелый вздох и звук отключенной внутренней связи. Кирк с любопытством оглянулся на научный сектор. Спок вновь вернулся к своим приборам, вероятно, увлеченно анализируя данные сенсоров «Энтерпрайза». Если слово «увлеченно» вообще подходило к вулканцам. За четыре года службы бок-о-бок они стали ближе, где-то между понятиями «сослуживцы» и «друзья». Но дистанция, созданная то ли различиями рас, то ли характерами, сохранялась. Джим не пил в присутствии Спока. Он не обнимал девушек и не отпускал цветастые и часто малоцензурные замечания. Он даже пытался научиться этому вулканскому виду шахмат – kal-tow. Хотя спроси его кто-нибудь, зачем он это делает, вразумительного ответа он бы не дождался. Это просто было правильно. Был Спок и вечера в каюте за игрой в шахматы, и как-то отдельно существовали бары, танцы, клубы и другие увеселительные заведения галактики. Зачем объяснять то, что невозможно разделить? 

Джим криво улыбнулся. Хотя объяснительную вулканец все же писал - после случая с «удушением» Кирка на палубе, когда он избил человека перед экипажем, едва не прикончив. Комиссия долго трепала это дело, но адмирал Пайк замял подробности, и Спока (очень своевременно вспомнив, что он - сын посла), вернули обратно на Флот. Однако обиды между ними не возникло. Конечный результат был важнее, и это - логично, как заметил Спок. И, в конце концов, не было в истории Флота примера, когда капитан мог обойтись без толкового старшего помощника. «Хотя слово «толковый» не совсем то, что ему подходит», - думал Джим, скучающе изучая экран. Спок был умным и действительно талантливым офицером, но главное, он был предан своему делу, что позволяло перепоручить ему длинный список заданий и срочной писанины, на которую командование Флота было таким же щедрым, как зимнее небо родного штата на снегопады. Склонив голову, Джим прикипел взглядом к золотым нашивкам на рукаве. У него было все – звание, корабль и будущее. Ожидающий его Эридан не должен был этого изменить. 

Но ожидания человека редко принимаются во внимание Вселенной.

\--2--

Жизнь - как вождение велосипеда.  
Чтобы сохранить равновесие, ты должен двигаться.  
_Альберт Эйнштейн. Земля._

Спешаший познать судьбу, может попасть под колеса ее колесницы.  
_Хроники созвездия Эридан._  


Он шел уверенным, быстрым шагом по длинным узким коридорам звездолета. Позади бесшумно закрывались переборки, а навстречу уже хлынул поток технического персонала, устраняющего повреждения на этой палубе. Пол, несмотря на стабилизаторы, все еще едва ощутимо вибрировал. Это напряженно билось варп-сердце «Энтерпрайза». Занятые своей работой люди кивали коммандеру, спеша вернуться к своим обязанностям. Красная тревога. Диагностика систем третьего уровня показала серьезные нарушения в дилитиевых камерах. Агрегаты, вырабатывающие импульсную энергию, были повреждены и поглощали больше дейтерия. Ситуация требовала точных математических расчетов, потому что каждый процент погрешности резко снижал вероятность выживания экипажа.

Тревожно звучали межпалубные сирены. Этот звук прорывался сквозь блоки самоконтроля, заставляя ускорять шаг. Примешивающийся явственный запах гари и едва уловимый призрачный дым, пробивающийся с горящих палуб, ощутимо ел горло. Когда закрылись двери турболифта, вой сирен утих и стал слышен словно сквозь призму воды; и едва уловимый усталый вздох сорвался с губ Спока. Но минутная передышка закончилась, двери открылись снова. А война за ними еще не выиграна. 

\- Начать диагностику всех систем жизнеобеспечения четвертого уровня! - Спок бросил это на ходу подбежавшему младшему офицеру системы безопасности. И направился дальше, в инженерную. Они со Скоттом в который раз изменяли установки серводвигателя, чтобы удержать «Энтерпрайз» послушным мостику. Его капитану нужно было время. 

Потому что перед лобовым экраном корабля перерождалась звезда. Эридан была в гневе, и ее альфа Ахернар был обречен. Термоядерный синтез запускал процесс рождения сверхновой звезды, одновременно грозя уничтожить обитаемую планету системы. И «Энтерпрайз» пытался спасти всех, кого мог, эвакуируя с поверхности жителей. 

Какую безобразную иронию, жестокую и криво ухмыляющуюся, наблюдал сейчас вулканец. Он понимал, что спасти всех не удастся, даже если приложенные усилия будут максимальны. Но своему капитану он продолжал верить. 

Звездолет завис на орбите, принимая транспортатором беженцев ежесекундно. Дети, женщины, мужчины, старики… Они лились сплошным измученным потоком, перегружая системы корабля. А температура за бортом угрожающе зашкаливала, приближаясь к 60 млрд. Кельвинов, это было следствием начавшейся реакции между ядрами водорода и ядрами легких элементов в сердце звезды. Приближалась стадия, когда скорость сжатия Ахернар обгонит скорость звука в ее недрах. Но уже сейчас электромагнитное излучение постепенно выводило из строя системы корабля. Сигналы сенсоров гасли, «Энтерпрайз» слеп, несмотря на щиты, активированные на полную мощность. Угрожающе росли показания датчика, фиксирующего уровень радиоизотопов. Гамма-излучение звезды становилось опасным для экипажа. 

Но Джим Кирк не отдавал приказа покинуть орбиту. «Энтерпрайз» был единственным кораблем Федерации в этом секторе, и капитан знал, что все, кого он оставит, умрут. Взрыв сверхновой звезды сотрет эту планету с карт навсегда. 

Пульс тяжело бился в висках, сказывалась усталость. Джим сжал и разжал кулак, он любил это движение, потому что оно позволял ему ощущать себя собранным. Привычная усмешка скользнула в глубине синих глаз. Этот простой жест нетерпения и силы он помнил со времен школьных драк. И сейчас ему понадобится вся его решимость, чтобы обречь оставшиеся шесть с половиной миллиардов на гибель. Простой приказ, самый простой за четыре года пребывания на посту. Сверстники завидовали его назначению, но не многие энсины понимали, какая ответственность ложится на плечи человека вместе с золотыми знаками отличия. Напряженное молчание на мостике ощущалось всем телом. Джим знал, что от него ждут единственно правильного и оправданно жестокого решения. И многие были откровенно рады, что решать придется не им. 

\- Фиксирую повышение температуры внутри корпуса корабля на две целые семь десятых процента, - отозвался бортовой компьютер на запрос с научного пульта. 

Итоговый график температурного режима превысил показатели оптимального жизнеобеспечения и составил 113 градусов по Фаренгейту. 

Кирк знал, что техники не спят вторые сутки, но даже две смены, брошенные на ремонт оборудования, не справлялись с потоком нарастающих проблем. Циркуляция кислорода в системах жизнеобеспечения нарушена, на некоторых палубах зафиксированы случаи потери сознания среди экипажа. Но он медлил, каждые пять минут проверяя данные о количестве принятых на борт. Это было не свойственно Кирку, ждать. Но еще более ему было не свойственно проигрывать. Вздохнув, капитан выпрямился в кресле, духота мостика притупляла восприятие. Он взмок и сейчас отдал бы все коды Кобаяши Мару за глоток свежего воздуха. 

\- Они возвращаются, - голос офицера констатировал наличие их второй проблемы. 

Пираты. Они всегда караулили поблизости от разрушающихся миров, словно галактические стервятники, подбирая останки умирающих цивилизаций. В бою на варп-скоростях пираты не могли тягаться с «Энтерпрайзом», но неподвижный корабль был легкой мишенью. Ведь уйти с линии канала транспортаторной нельзя, на дальнем расстоянии помехи забивали сенсоры. 

\- Навести фотонные торпеды. Огонь! – привычно отреагировал Джим, предпочитающий явную опасность ощущению тяжести ожидания и угнетающей его неизбежности. Квантовые и фотонные торпеды отогнали незваных гостей, но ненадолго. 

\- Щиты слабеют, оставшаяся инерционная сила составляет пятьдесят три процента, - Кирк кивнул, давая понять, что слышал доклад офицера безопасности. 

Сквозь обзорный экран он смотрел на планету, угасающую в черном саване бурь и радиации. На переполненном офицерами мостике установилась непривычная тишина. Сквозь сигналы датчиков и отчеты бортового компьютера Кирк слушал эту тишину, обдумывая свой приказ. Время плавило не только сознание, оно добралось до обшивки корабля, а значит уже ничего нельзя сделать. Вой сирен стал оглушительным, пираты вновь заходили на широкий эллипс ударного курса. Удушающий сниженным кислородом воздух внезапно показался Джиму отравленным. 

\- Двигатели на варп. Мы уходим. 

Никто из присутствующих не поднял на него взгляд, защелкали тумблеры, зазвучали по внутренней связи приказы. Джим вновь отвернулся к экрану. Для него этот бой был проигран. Он люто ненавидел это чувство - беспомощности и невозможности помочь зависящим от него людям. Жизнь многому учила его, часто избивая при этом наотмашь. Но он всегда вставал, еще согнутый болью, и шел вперед. Гнев на самого себя хлестнул отвращением к себе, и капитан покинул мостик, впервые с начала операции. 

В турболифте у него подогнулись колени, сказалось перенапряжение и снижение уровня кислорода в атмосфере корабля. Грязные пятна перед глазами медленно разъедали реальность. Он оперся о металлическую стену и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Он не открыл их, даже когда бесшумно разошлись двери и падающее тело подхватили чьи-то руки. Характерное и узнаваемое «капитан…» заставило его едва уловимо улыбнуться или ему, возможно, так показалось. В горле было сухо и саднило. 

\- Вам нужно в медицинский отсек, - старший помощник как всегда констатировал факты. - Вы получили повышенную дозу облучения, как и все члены экипажа, и вам необходима помощь доктора. 

Джим что-то пробормотал, наверное, благодарность, и позволил себя отвести. Он, может, и хотел бы возразить, но ощущение искажения пространства вокруг его не покидало. Коридор расходился параллельными прямыми, нарушая все законы геометрии, и с этим тяжело было спорить. Хотя он попробует. Чуть позже. 

Маккой с покрасневшими от долгого недосыпания глазами хмуро встретил их в лазарете. Отстранив Спока, придерживающего капитана за локоть, он довел Джима до кушетки и, уложив, сообщил что-то про дурную голову. Гипоспрей был последним, что запомнил Кирк в тот день. 

Почти сутки он спал, не просыпаясь. На вторые, очнувшись, покинул лазарет, и не подумав спросить разрешения у корабельного врача, чем вызвал оглушительную тираду по интеркому и длинное режимное предписание в бортжурнале. Соблюдать его он не собирался. К счастью Маккоя, тот этого так и не узнал. 

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Кирк, реплицировав кофе, сел за крохотный каютный столик. После перенапряжения его обычно отпускало в, пользуясь авиационными терминами «глухой штопор». Позади корабля рассеивалось газовое облако, бывшее некогда Ахернар, а впереди ждала база Федерации, где их принимали как героев. Героев! 

Озеро льда во взгляде, изучающем кромку пены у бортика чашки. 

\- Компьютер, состояние систем корабля, - Кирк слушал отчет, проговариваемый механическим голосом звездолета, обдумывая случившиеся события, ощущая внутреннюю пустоту и нефизическую усталость. Он потерял шесть миллиардов жизней. Взял и бросил там умирать. Разум подсказывал, что в этой ситуации спасти всех было невозможно, но именно слово «невозможно» ударяло больнее всего. 

В своей каюте Спок печатал отчет для командования. Последние дни были хаосом, который надо было упорядоченно изложить на бумаге, и никто иной за эту работу не взялся бы. Утомленный, измотанный экипаж едва держался на ногах. Даже его вулканская выносливость давала сбои. Покончив с рутинной работой, он встал из-за научного пульта и оглянулся на кресло капитана. Оно пустовало вторые сутки, и это непривычно беспокоило. Одернув форму, он оставил управление на Чехова и молча вышел. Логика требовала зайти к капитану и использовать дружескую форму общения, чтобы осведомиться о его физическом состоянии. Хотя Спок понимал тяжесть принятого Джимом решения, он считал его разумным и обоснованным. Судьба системы Эридан была решена в тот момент, когда выяснилось, что ученые просчитались со сроками взрыва, и правительство не предприняло обязательных в таком случае мер по эвакуации. Нестабильная политическая ситуация на планете также не способствовала повышению шансов на выживание эриданцев. Вины Кирка здесь не было. Но вулканцу, идущему сквозь плотный людской поток экипажа и беженцев, подумалось, что Джим об этом не знает.

\--3--

"Ад и рай - в небесах", - утверждают ханжи.  
Я, в себя заглянув, убедился во лжи:  
Ад и рай - не круги во дворце мирозданья,  
Ад и рай - это две половины души.  
_Омар Хайям. Земля_

Даже в абсолютной тьме есть свет,  
даже на Солнце есть пятна.  
_Хроники созвездия Эридан_  


Дверь капитанской каюты бесшумно открылась, и Спок шагнул внутрь. Джим не обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать своего старшего офицера. Он по-прежнему сидел за столом и молчал. Вулканец выжидающе остановился. Замкнутость была не свойственна энергичному, подвижному землянину, который словно реактор заряжал экипаж драйвом действия. И вот теперь, когда Кирк был нужен измотанным людям, он просто заперся у себя.

\- Капитан… - сухой нейтральный тон успешно скрыл усталость.

Спок не спал с начала операции. Все его время после отлета из системы Эридан отнимала организация и обустройство беженцев на борту. Он структурировал записи о выживших и внес их медицинские показатели в отчет для Федерации. Отправил эти данные на ожидающую «Энтерпрайз» базу Звездного Флота, чтобы врачи были подготовлены к встрече раненых. Составил отчет командованию и научный отчет по проекту Доктора Кейтер. И заполнил еще одиннадцать срочных документов. Флот любил бюрократическую машину - Спок принимал ее как данность, и старался помочь своему капитану в работе с ней. Как хороший старший помощник он предвидел трудности до их возникновения. Но система корабля не работала без ключевого фактора. Единственным человеком, который мог распоряжаться жизнями людей, являлся капитан. И сейчас он был нужен на мостике. 

Беженцы были размещены практически во всех помещениях «Энтерпрайза», включая те, которые не были для этого приспособлены. Корабль, перегруженный людьми, нуждался в ремонте после обстрела пиратов, системы вентиляции и репликаторы работали на предельных мощностях. Необходимо было выработать внутренний порядок, соответствующий условиям экстренной ситуации, и подписать режим для службы безопасности. Вулканец протянул пад капитану, и его непроницаемый черный взгляд встретил полную отрешенность. 

\- Спок… Разберитесь с этим сами… Без меня, - Джим ощущал, как эмоциональная перегрузка вылилась в усталость, а усталость в раздражение. Зеленокровое существо, стоящее напротив него, этого явно не понимало. 

\- Капитан, в период, когда начал выделяться радиоактивный изотоп никеля 56, и кривая блеска звезды ушла в рост в геометрической прогрессии, гамма-излучение перешло отметку, за которой возможно безопасное возвращение экипажа корабля. У вас не было альтернативного решения ситуации. 

Кирк качнул головой, взлохматив волосы, и откинулся на стуле. 

\- А что кроме «альтернативной вероятности» ты понимаешь? Я потерял обитаемую планету, Спок… Целый мир погиб, а ты твердишь мне про какие-то кривые роста и бла-бла-бла… - он резко встал и, взяв пад, поставил подпись, затем вперил в вулканца раздраженный взгляд. 

\- Хотя бы сделай вид, что тебя это волнует. 

\- Ваше замечание нелогично, мое личное к этому отношение не имеет никакого значения, - чуть тише ответил Спок, который внешне оставался абсолютно спокойным. 

\- Да к черту твою логику! – Джим бросил это в сердцах, когда в голове у него промелькнуло: ни один капитан не терял столько жизней в мирное время… Никогда, за всю историю Флота. 

Спок молча сжал пад в руке, его темный взгляд стал холоден. 

\- Вы с легкостью берете на себя ответственность за мертвых, предпочитая избегать ответственности за живых. 

Джим нехорошо усмехнулся.

\- Все дело в том, что это не Вулкан, да, Спок? – слова упали словно камень на темную гладь озера. И круги разошлись по воде. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но при поверхностном спокойствии было очевидно, что камень все же остался внутри. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга, разделенные в эту минуту больше, чем когда-либо. Медленно развернувшись, Спок вышел. Его лицо не отразило ничего. Но сейчас это мало значило для них обоих - они оба ощутили, что впервые за долгое время едва не перешли грань уставных отношений. Джим ударил. И ударил прицельно: по тем уязвимым местам, которые знал в вулканце. А Спок… Спок едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить в ответ. И внезапно замолчавший капитан понял это. Отчетливо увидел, что сделай он шаг вперед, старший помощник сожмет его горло не по-человечески горячей рукой. То темное, что пряталось в странном взгляде замкнутого вулканца, Джим все еще хорошо помнил. И сейчас, кстати, не было Сарека, чтобы остановить его. Никого не было. Впрочем, шестым чувством Кирк знал, что Спок даже в эту минуту был готов погибнуть, защищая его жизнь, оставаясь верным ему и Флоту до конца. Эти парадоксы искривленного сознания гибрида двух самых противоречивых рас во вселенной, пожалуй, сломали бы голову даже Фрейду. У Кирка не было гениального наставника– психотерапевта или хотя бы старшей копии, чтобы посоветоваться. У него всю его недолгую жизнь был только он сам. И стойкое чувство одиночества и привычка полагаться на свои силы остудила горячую голову. Он не был больше кадетом, неопытным и от этого имеющим право на ошибку. 

Медленно Кирк выдохнул, ощущая, как ладонь сжимается в кулак. Только что он едва не потерял контроль над ситуацией. Молодость и подожженная напалмом характера кровь позволяли ему идти напролом в ситуациях, когда компромисса не было. Но он был сыном своего отца, а еще Джим Ти Кирк был капитаном. И это, черт возьми, чего-то стоило. 

Спок шел к капитану, чтобы выразить понимание и поддержать человека, который в его существовании стоял к нему ближе всех. Но тот оттолкнул его, используя один из самых болезненных способов – упоминание уничтоженного дома. Разум объяснял его поведение и находил весьма обоснованные тому причины, а в груди что-то сжималось, горело и оставляло горький привкус. Подойдя к лифту он, склонив голову, остановил взгляд на паде в руке, отгородившись таким образом от мира и избегая зрительного контакта с проходившими мимо офицерами. 

Люди ли отказывали ему в праве чувствовать, или он сам себе в этом праве отказал уже очень давно? Три года назад они расстались с Ухурой и теперь успешно делали вид исключительно деловых взаимоотношений. За его внешнюю защиту не мог пробиться ни один человек. Как оказалось - кроме капитана. Притормозив только возле турболифта, Спок понял, что, впервые за прошедшее время, ему нужна медитация не для отдыха, а для улучшения контроля. Он едва не ударил Кирка. Сознательно или нет, но капитан провоцировал его чувствовать именно тот эмоциональный фон, от которого вулканцы отказались столетия назад. Гнев. Ярость. Боль… 

Он склонил голову, понимая, что границы его восприятия размылись. Боль он не чувствовал со дня смерти матери. Обжигающее чувство потери, которое опустошило его, не исчезало и не слабело,оставаясь темным фоном повседневному функционированию. Как и 1647 неотправленных писем, которые он начинал одним и тем же словом на терминале компьютера в своей каюте. Мама. Всего четыре буквы на все письмо, и два часа молчания в пустом помещении. Спок не мог сказать больше, принять и позволить себе проявить большее, вечер за вечером он садился за стол, открывая новое письмо, и начинал его бессмысленным теперь обращением к адресату, которого нет. 

Отец говорил ему, что когда-нибудь скажется разница между возрастом землян и внутренним возрастом вулканцев, которые и по достижению внешней зрелости не достигали зрелости внутренней. Разные сроки жизни. С Джимом они еще не были ровесниками, как и ни с кем из экипажа. И в этом Спок боялся сознаться даже себе. Земляне напоминали ему колибри, земную птицу, которая живет между тысячью ударов пульса. Они быстро взрослеют, безумно спешат жить и чувствовать, и так же быстро умирают. Что такое для вулканца 70-80 лет? Только начало… Может от этого он иногда так не понимал тех, кто был рядом. 

Тот, другой Спок из будущего, говорил ему, что все изменится, что он найдет свой дом именно на этом корабле. Но, возможно, в каждой галактике творится своя альтернативная реальность. Ведь тот, другой Спок, встретил этот экипаж и капитана Пайка, будучи более взрослым и имея опыт сосуществования с людьми.

«Это часть моей проблемы», - подумал вулканец. – «Я не понимаю людей. И возможно, никогда не пойму». 

Эмоции схлынули, так же внезапно как и возникли, оставив ощущение потери и ледяного осознания реальности. Дверь лифта открылась, и Спок опустил пад. Он больше не имел значения. 

Джим некоторое время смотрел на закрытую дверь, затем огляделся, тяжело вздохнув. 

Ощущение пойманности в липкую паутину событий и тупика навалилось снова, но теперь он был еще и зол. И это подкинуло дилития в топку персонального двигателя. 

Он все еще был капитаном, и сейчас он хотел доказать это не только себе. 

Дни замелькали, словно в хронометраже фильма. Люди спали даже в коридорах. Еду делили на пайки, потому что часть репликаторов вышла из строя, а техники продолжали чинить системы и щиты, и перебрасывать их в менее горящие (едва ли не в буквальном смысле) отсеки было смертельно опасно. Джим успевал бывать везде от носа до кормы корабля, но мостика он избегал как лекторской во времена Академии. Его жизнерадостная и теплая улыбка бодрила несчастных эриданцев, стирала сквозящую в их глазах растерянность. Он находил время и силы для того, чтобы рассказывать детям-эриданцам о Земле, Флоте и своих приключениях. Джим шутил и играл с ними, и, пожалуй, он был единственным, кто смог первым вызвать улыбку на не по возрасту серьезных лицах. 

\- Яблоко смотрит на вас! – капитан по-свойски сидел в кругу малышей из младшей группы и лезвием старого, почти антикварного ножа с Земли заканчивал вырезать улыбку на красном боку фрукта. Моментально нашелся желающий обладать «яблоком, которое смотрит». Джим тепло улыбнулся и, подкинув плод, отдал его ребенку. Стоявший в дверях Маккой выразительно кашлянул. 

\- А, Боунс… - заметил Джим, легко вставая с пола и делая знак офицеру охраны заменить его. Что еще? – он направился быстрым шагом к турболифту, намереваясь спуститься к Скотти. Ядро двигателя было нестабильно, из варпа пришлось выйти, как только они отошли от Ахернар на безопасное расстояние. Но Энтерпрайз без варпа был слишком уязвим, поэтому Кирк торопил лучшего, как он верил, механика на Звездном Флоте. И иногда спускался сам помочь, потому что рук не хватало. Сейчас, повесив сумку с инструментами через плечо, Джим приготовился лезть по перепутанным техпалубам среди кабелей и проводов, чтобы дать кораблю еще немного скорости. 

\- Ты еще долго будешь вести себя так? – резко поинтересовался доктор, едва поспевая за быстрыми шагами спешащего Кирка. 

\- А? – невнятно бросил Джим, проверив наличие трикодера в сумке. 

\- Мостик! – раздраженный корабельный врач встал между ним и турболифтом. – Сколько уже ты на нем не был? Мне его продезинфицировать? Там завелись трибблы? 

В какую-то минуту он оставил ироничный тон:

\- Твои капризы становятся очевидными экипажу. Что происходит? Между тобой и Споком? 

В этот момент двери лифта открылись, и вышеназванный вулканец столкнулся взглядом с капитаном. Маккой готов был поклясться, что эти двое едва не шагнули назад одновременно. 

\- Доктор, - вежливо поприветствовал Маккоя Спок. 

Маккою всегда казалось, что с этой интонацией вулканцы посылают друг друга на затянувшихся деловых раутах. Он скривился и, пожав плечами, пошел в лазарет.

\- Я врач, а не психолог… - пробормотал доктор и скрылся за поворотом. 

Джим, который до ломоты в зубах пожалел о том, что на «Энтерпрайзе» нет лестниц, шагнул в лифт. Старший помощник смотрел прямо на дверь турболифта, как будто там разворачивалась интереснейшая картина научного эксперимента, вполне успешно делая вид, что пребывает один. Кирк ему в эту минуту даже позавидовал. Игнорировать у него всегда получалось плохо. 

«Ну почему ты не хорошенькая блондинка? Была бы такая команда…» - в попытке расслабиться думал Джим. – «И однажды в опасном бою ты прикрыл бы меня грудью третьего размера…» 

Пристальный агатовый взгляд дал ему понять, что он как-то слишком долго разглядывает своего старшего помощника. 

Капитанская гордость угрюмо кивнула закрывающейся двери. 

Вздохнув, Джим нажал на кнопку коммуникатора:

– Скотти, что там у нас? 

Это выходило легко. Днем Джим был веселым, уверенным в себе капитаном, который за шутками скрывал дискомфорт и игнорировал разрастающееся ощущение напряжения между ним и старшим помощником. А ночью, лежа в койке, он просто смотрел в потолок, а потом засыпал тяжелым сном без сновидений. Просыпаясь, рывком садился на кровати, задыхаясь и ощущая, что весь взмок от напряжения. Днем снова надевал форму с золотыми знаками отличия, умывался ледяной водой и невозмутимо улыбался зеркалу в ванной. В такие минуты ему казалось, что все можно поправить. Но заканчивался и этот день, а ситуация не менялась. Вторая и единственная ситуация, которая его волновала по-настоящему. 

Он загружал дек галапалубы и садился у моря, которого на самом деле не было. Но отрешаться с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. 

Это оказалось тяжело. И дело было не в напряженной работе на переполненном людьми и эмоциями корабле. Днем Спок справлялся с этим, находя решения и воплощая собой образец логического мышления и вулканских способностей к анализу. Ночью он проводил по три часа в кругу медитации, сидя на полу. Абсолютно прямой и скованный осознанием, что ему не хватает той толики тепла и общения, которая существовала между ним и капитаном на каком-то неосознаваемом уровне случайного взгляда или похлопывания по плечу. Джим был единственным, кто смел нарушать личное пространство вулканца прикосновениями - мимолетными, дружескими, без повода, и это не причиняло неудобств, несмотря на тактильные ограничения вулканской расы.

В редкие минуты отдыха Спок вставал под горячий душ. На его планете моря и реки не были так распространены, как на Земле, но сейчас он находил нелогичное удовольствие в ощущении струящейся по телу воды. Опустив голову и закрыв глаза вулканец надеялся, что со временем ему станет легче. 

\--4--

Ad vitam aut culpam  
На всю жизнь или до первой вины.

_Хроники созвездия Эридан_

 

Открылась бездна, звезд полна,  
Звездам числа нет, бездне — дна.

_Михаил Ломоносов. Земля._  


Спок шел очень быстро, умело маневрируя между людьми в коридоре. Избегать прикосновений в толпе он научился еще будучи кадетом в Академии. Ничего не имело значения кроме… Его взгляд выхватил из толпы синюю форму доктора Маккоя. Тот резким тоном звал кого-то из стоявших рядом офицеров. Спок возник за его правым плечом, опустился на одно колено, молча присмотрелся - на полу без  
сознания лежал капитан.  
\- Носилки сюда, бездельники… Быстро! – Маккой в совершенно неинформативных для вулканца метафорах объяснял кому-то из службы охраны, что он сделает с ним, после того как поставит капитана на ноги. Заметив возле себя молчаливого Спока, доктор раздраженно объяснил:  
– Утечка газа через вентиляционные шахты, где-то пробило заслон и этот… - Споку показалось, или доктор действительно произнес.– Идиот, полез сам ее устранять. Закрыть клапан он-то закрыл, но отравился газом. Дошел до этой палубы и вот, - Маккой дернул плечом.

Если бы Спок знал его недавно, он бы подумал, что врач раздражен, но вулканец за время службы уже давно понял, что Боунс, как его звал Кирк, переживал за капитана скорее как за родственника, чем как за члена экипажа, а поэтому сейчас был не в себе. То есть, по мнению вулканца, Маккой всегда был на грани нервного истощения, но сейчас он взволновался больше обычного. И, не желая показывать этого, он успел обругать нерасторопную медсестру, стоявшего рядом техника и офицера охраны. И на этом не остановился бы, но Кирка уже положили на носилки и уносили в сторону лазарета.

Вулканцу показалось в это мгновение, что губы капитана чуть раздвинулись в мальчишеской едва уловимой улыбке. Мрачный, словно вестник бури, старший помощник обернулся к техническому персоналу, тихо мнущемуся поодаль:  
\- Отчет о состоянии системы вентиляции палубы, немедленно.

Возвратившись на мостик, Спок равнодушным взглядом окинул сенсорную панель. Его память услужливо воспроизвела размеренный голос офицера охраны:  
\- Код…. Капитан ранен. Код…. Капитан ранен.

Никогда за всю свою жизнь Спок не чувствовал течение времени так остро - неумолимый маятник разносящий в клочки его нервную систему - как за те четыре с половиной минуты, за которые он дошел с аварийной палубы. Вулканец отметил, что эмоции перешли допустимую грань. Ничто не имело значения, если под угрозой была жизнь Джима Кирка. И от осознания этого ему стало не по себе. Подобные привязанности были недопустимы. Это было нечто большее, чем преданность руководству или уважение к сослуживцу. И разум, управляющий эмоциями, подал тревожный звонок. Подумав про себя, что надо удлинить время медитаций, Спок вернулся к исполнению обязанностей капитана. Однако, сдержанно отдавая приказы, вулканец неосознанно не садился в капитанское кресло, упрямо стоя рядом, с заложенными за спину руками, смотря на обзорный экран и механически выполняя свои обязанности все следующие двадцать шесть часов бессменной вахты.

\- Вам пора сдать вахту, мистер Спок, - жизнерадостный голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Бледный, как полотно, капитан улыбался, поблескивая синими глазами, вокруг которых образовались темные круги. Джим стоял прямо, и, как он воображал, не качаясь. Капитан нужен кораблю. Корабль нужен капитану. Джим тепло улыбался, ощущая, как с облегчением вздохнула его команда. Спок, молча наблюдавший немую сцену сброса эмоционального напряжения, когда у взвинченных людей озарились лица, подумал что мог бы улыбнуться сам, если бы не был вулканцем.

\- Вероятно, доктор Маккой… - сказал Спок нейтрально, хотя линия брови взлетела вверх.

\- Черт возьми, мне некогда валяться в койке, когда мы идем без варпа по этой части сектора, где пиратов больше, чем комментариев у Боунса.

Джим сел в кресло, с облегчением ощущая, что штормить стало меньше.  
\- Но доктор… - начал было снова Спок.

Джим улыбнулся, независимо бросив вполне ожидаемое:  
\- Я капитан на этом корабле.

Его старший помощник остался стоять чуть позади кресла, и Кирк осознал, что успел соскучиться по докладам Спока на мостике, как скучают, например, по домашним обедам.

У капитанов не бывает дома, кроме корабля, - так шутили бывалые астронавты. И не так уж долго прослужив на этом посту, Джим уже понял, что не может представить себе жизнь без звезд, «Энтерпрайза» и своей команды. Эти невидимые нити связи сформировали устойчивую колею в его вобщем-то довольно беспорядочной жизни. Дали ему ощущение дома, цели, значимости принимаемых решений. Избавили от волочащегося за ним с дней подростковых драк и мучительного взросления ощущения бессмысленности пути и топчущейся на месте рефлексии. Теперь Джим не просто смотрел, как проходит жизнь; его существование на мостике ощущалось острее, чем, например, когда он обнимал очередную блондинистую пассию, участвовал в гонках на антикварных мотоциклах или дрался за случайно оброненное слово. Под руками, гордо венчая космос синим блеском гондол, послушный его воле скользил «Энтерпрайз» - вот где был адреналин, и острота, и радость бытия. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, мечта которого сбылась.

Оглянувшись, Кирк отметил, что вулканец склонился над своей станцией, следя за потоком данных. Все было на своих местах, как и должно было быть. Почувствовав взгляд, Спок обернулся. Он смотрел очень пристально, и Кирк поспешно отвернулся к экрану. От этого взгляда иногда такого странного, мурашки бежали по телу.  
\- Я ведь не был неправ, - говорил он себе.  
Хотя затянувшаяся «холодная» война со старпомом ему не нравилась.

Его внимание отвлек Маккой, появившийся на мостике, и, судя по выражению, лица злой как черт.

\- Джим! – корабельный доктор выразительно замолчал, скрестив руки на груди, и в упор разглядывая несносного мальчишку, которого видел перед собой в капитанском кресле. Где-то в глубине души Боунс знал, что шагнуть из кадетов в капитанское кресло было тяжело. И еще вопрос, фортуна улыбнулась ли тебе или беда. Кирк был молод, горяч, ему не хватало навыков управления персоналом, он проскочил десяток званий и сразу получил флагман флота. И, что было самым мучительным, Джим это прекрасно понимал. И он старался. Выкладывался там, где ощущал себя лучше всего – в бою. Кирк готов был рисковать собой и рисковал, часто необдуманно и глупо. Пока ему бессовестно везло, но везение не может быть вечным. Кризисная ситуация на Эридане потребовала максимума личной выдержки и концентрации воли. И сейчас Маккой опасался, что в угаре перенесенного стресса Джим ринется во все тяжкие или просто сгорит.

\- Тебе нужно в лазарет! Сейчас же! Последствия интоксикации еще не прошли.  
\- Боунс! Это не срочно, – Кирк проигнорировал свирепый взгляд своего друга и приготовился отмахиваться от медицинских терминов и вечного «я доктор, а не…». Но сама ситуация была так эмоционально знакома ему, что, несмотря на неважное самочувствие, он улыбнулся и поискал взглядом яблоко, которое непременно лежало рядом на подлокотнике капитанского кресла.

Они спорили и препирались довольно долго, и в какой-то момент Джим поймал себя на мысли, что ему чего-то не хватает. Точнее, кого-то. Оглянувшись на научную станцию, он увидел, что его старший помощник покинул мостик без разрешения. Он удивления Кирк в ответ на следующую реплику Маккоя просто кивнул и тут же получил укол гипоспреем и ощущение легкой эйфории. Он понял, что все-таки пойдет спать.

Спок спустился на техническую палубу под предлогом срочного запроса на загрузку данных терминала, поступивших в момент появления доктора на мостике. Это вполне можно было перепоручить кому-нибудь другому, но вулканец молча взял трикодер и вышел. Ему необходимо было покинуть переполненный эмоциями мостик, чтобы прийти в себя и подумать. Полумрак технической палубы встретил его тишиной, там, словно в древнем лесу, подобно ветвям деревьев пролегали стволы инженерных кабелей, переплетаясь и концентрируясь у терминалов. Найдя нужный узел, Спок принялся проверять показатели и не заметил, как закончил работу и замер.

Когда по внутреннему каналу связи передали, что капитан ранен, его сердце пропустило не один удар и не два. Эта странная эмоциональная реакция нуждалась в корректировке. Спок слишком устал за прошедшие бессонные сутки, и последним клином в щель расходящихся щитов самоконтроля стало нервное напряжение. Он ощущал темноту вокруг себя едва ли не кожей, и подобным образом вулканец чувствовал себя и внутри. Пытаясь понять причину бессознательного отказа в анализе ощущений, Спок прикрыл глаза. Найденная причина не вписывалось в концепцию его мироощущения, но именно это первым бросилось к нему из темноты, пока он распутывал клубок эмоций и делал логические выводы. За секунду до полного осознания взгляд распахнулся и невидяще впился в уже погасший терминал. Спок одернул форму, медленно, с трудом выдохнул и пошел обратно к свету.

К моменту возвращения на мостик спустя полтора часа, пролетевших незаметно для вулканца, капитана там уже не было. Спок сделал логический вывод, что аргументы Маккоя оказались убедительными, и продолжил работу. Он сознательно не заходил в лазарет, когда там был Джим, опасаясь всплеска эмоций, которые могли последовать в результате их последней беседы. Капитан оскорбил его, но как землянин - скорее под давлением эмоций, чем по расчету. Обида давно остыла, отчасти заглушенная долгими часами медитации, на протяжении которых Спок пытался вернуть свой самоконтроль на прежний уровень. Но, заглянув в себя, он ясно видел, что избегает встреч совсем не по причине размолвки на Эридане. К концу недели Боунс, устав от попыток удержать несносного пациента в палате, наконец, подписал предписание и отпустил Кирка. И капитан вернулся на мостик. Ситуация на корабле более-менее стабилизовалась, Скотти вновь совершил чудо, починив варп-двигатель без остановки в космодоке. И «Энтерпрайз» в течение следующих двух дней должен была прибыть на базу.

\--5--

Absque omni exceptione  
Без всяких сомнений

Как бы ни тяжела была война и ее облик, люди, возможно, были единственными существами во вселенной, которые могли найти уголок мира посреди хаоса. После пережитого кризиса экипаж нуждался в отдыхе, подпитке новыми эмоциями и подвернувшийся повод был удачным.

Вечером офицеры, собравшись в столовой, шутили и праздновали день рождение энсина Кэтэлин. Девушка смущалась и принимала подарки, какие-то незатейливые мелочи. Появление Кирка в парадной форме, произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Он улыбался, и женская часть экипажа просто млела, глядя на такого молодого и привлекательного капитана. Вчерашние выпускники, они играли в шарады, участвовали в конкурсах , и один из них Джим выиграл: на самое яркое объяснение в любви. Он читал стихи, совершенно перепутав строки, но так азартно и страстно, не забывая держать Кэтэлин за руку, заглядывать в глаза и улыбаться, что оставшиеся в других парах девушки только вздыхали. Недаром капитан слыл донжуаном и самым ветреным кавалером в этой части галактики. Кирк любил быть в центре внимания, он знал, как им управлять, хотя ничего особенного не делал.  
Офицеры пили, танцевали с корабельными красавицами и преотлично проводили время. Даже Маккой, мирный до странности, не пытался озвучить грозное предупреждение об обязательном медосмотре на следующей неделе. К концу вечера, когда все уже стали расходиться, Джим внезапно оглянулся и понял, что кого-то в зале не хватает. Нетрезво смеясь, он притянул к себе доктора:  
\- Боунс… А где Спок?  
Тот пробурчал что-то про гоблинов и, пожав плечами, вернулся к столику с отличным виски, открытым по случаю праздника, а не реплицированным, как обычно.

Кэт, счастливо улыбаясь, обнимала Кирка совсем уже по-свойски, и Джим подумал, что местонахождение своего старшего помощника он определит завтра. Под шумок очередного конкурса, они с Кэтэлин покинули вечер.

Спок на мгновение закрыл глаза, когда двери его каюты сошлись за спиной. Еще тогда когда Джим начал участие в этом дурацком нелогичном конкурсе, где клятвенными словами верности бросались, словно мишурой, вулканец понял, что сохранять спокойствие ему крайне тяжело. Он понимал, что девушка не при чем, и Джим имеет право быть с кем-то, но все же, выждав регламентированное приличиями время, Спок незаметно ушел к себе.  
Прислонившись к двери, он вздохнул. Эту битву с собой вулканец проиграл. Логика была сильнее эмоций, но не чувств. Подогнулись ноги, и он сполз вниз.

Спок не помнил, сколько просидел на полу, погруженный в себя. Он вспоминал Вулкан, тихий смех матери и ощущение умиротворенности, которое покинуло его в момент ее смерти. Сарек, занимаясь делами восстановления колонии, не считал необходимым интересоваться сыном. И Спок, сидя в темноте, складывал паззл своей жизни в единую картину. Головоломка не складывалась – в картине зияли прорехи, залатать которые было нечем. Его дом был разрушен, у него больше не было семьи и места, куда он хотел вернуться. Однако он упрямо добавлял в эту картину что-то, что должно было сделать ее цельной. Наука, служба, Флот. Не замечая, как летит время, отрешенно смотря в иллюминатор, где сияли блестки звезд, он осознавал, что лжет сам себе, и ничто из того, что у него есть, не может дать ему смысл существования.

Утром сдержанный, в безукоризненно затянутой форме коммандер явился на завтрак, как обычно. Только безучастный взгляд мог бы выдать состояние вулканца - если бы земляне могли разбирать за внешним спокойствием оттенки тонко замаскированных чувств. В общей столовой доктор подозрительно косился на своего вечного противника в спорах, бледного даже с учетом оттенка кожи. Осунувшееся лицо старшего помощника выдавало бессонные ночи и усталость. Он даже не пытался участвовать в традиционной мелкой пикировке, а просто аккуратно держал вилку в тарелке с салатом, изучая ее содержимое и не делая попыток поесть.  
\- Репликатор сломался? – попытался пошутить Маккой.  
Но Спок только молча взглянул на него, а затем, переведя взгляд на кого-то, кто появился за его спиной, вежливо извинился и покинул столовую.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты задал этому калькулятору непосильную задачу? – Боунс, словно коршун, расправив крылья, ринулся на проблему, которую, наконец, нашел к утру, сфокусировав на ней остатки отвратительного самочувствия.

Провожая долгим взглядом своего старшего помощника, Джим пожал плечами. Он сам не понимал, что происходит. Может, действительно, тогда в беседе не нужно было упоминать уничтоженный Вулкан. Но та ситуация казалась дурным сном, от нее до сих пор холодело под ложечкой. Эридан показал ему не только рождение сверхновой, он научил Кирка осознавать чудовищность хватки золотых наручников на рукаве формы. А Спок попался под «горячую руку», послужив громоотводом в постстрессовой ситуации. Пора было поговорить. Но это после. Сейчас у Кирка голова раскалывалась от похмелья.

Обеденное время еще не наступило, когда перед капитаном лег пад с открытой графой подписи.  
\- Мне необходима процедура Колинара, - это Спок подавал рапорт об увольнении со службы. – Это займет длительное время.

Кирк, меньше всего ожидавший от старшего помощника такого решения, изумленно воззрился на вулканца.

\- Спок, ты что, стукнулся утром? Какое увольнение? Какой Колинар? У нас проблем…  
\- Простите капитан, но на данный момент ситуация стабильна, и к рапорту об увольнении я приложил личное дело офицера Ллойта. Он достаточно компетентен и сможет меня заменить.

Все то время пока вулканец говорил, приводя логичные и разумные доводы, объясняя какие-то вулканские обычаи, Джим думал только о поговорке, любимой дедом – отцом матери, о том, что не всякий болт под капотом можно заменить без проблем. Это было странно, но представить на месте своего старшего помощника кого-то другого Джим просто не мог.

\- Простите, коммандер, я отказываю вам в просьбе, - капитан уверенно откинулся в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. - Вы нужны на судне, и к концу этой пятилетней миссии мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу. Но пока – нет. И это не обсуждается.  
Джим пытался решить вопрос, не апеллируя к аргументам и логике, потому что знал, что такие диспуты зачастую проигрывал даже Маккой; он действовал эмоциональным напором, используя свой статус. И вулканец, несколько секунд смотревший на него хладнокровным тяжелым взглядом, молча вышел.

Дни потекли за днями. «Энтерпрайз» встретили как героев, они выполнили спасательную операцию в экстремальных условиях и сроках. Джим получил еще одну медаль Федерации. Читая золотую гравировку «За доблесть и спасение жизни», он подумал, что никогда не будет носить ее. Эта медаль была немым укором и памятью о тех, кого он не спас. Сжимая золотые иглы диска в руках, чувствуя, как металл впивается в кожу ладони, Кирк поклялся себе, что всегда будет делать все возможное, чтобы не допустить крушения доверенного ему мира. То, что они случайно в ходе исследовательской миссии вошли на территорию Эридана, он просто не принимал в расчет. «Энтерпрайз» был тяжело вооружен и готов к любым ситуациям. «Должен быть готов», - подумал Кирк, положив медаль в ее коробочку из черного металла, и, глянув в ростовое зеркало в комнате гостиницы для офицеров Флота, вышел к банкету, который проходил в холле. Пресса встретила молодого капитана вспышками фоточипов, посыпались вопросы, его обступили журналисты, и Джим, чуть щурясь от света наведенных софитов, привычно улыбнулся.  
– Да все хорошо, команда в порядке, ждем новых миссий, рад служить на Флоте… - череда неновых вопросов, изредка разбавленных пикантными подробностями его личной жизни, не вызывала затруднений. Кирк всегда умело держался на публике и не робел. Из толпы его вытащил адмирал Пайк, старая гвардия, как его называли за спиной. Он чуть прихрамывал - последствия пыток Нерона так и не прошли, несмотря на прогресс медицины. Отведя Кирка за одну из колонн, он молча пожал ему руку и встряхнул за плечо:  
\- Молодец, парень! Ты сын своего отца.  
Джим неуверенно качнул головой и промолчал. Отец, в честь которого называли улицы, но который ни разу не держал на руках своего сына. Отец, который был героем для Федерации, но остался незнакомцем со старой голографии для единственного ребенка. Подмечая седину адмирала, Джим вспомнил, каким отчаянным и непродуманным был их план спасения. Азарт первой миссии и ответственность. Но тогда с ним был Спок, и все было проще. Оглянувшись, Кирк почему-то был уверен, что не найдет его взглядом. Спок старался избегать его общества после Эридана, он настолько закрылся, чтобы перестал обедать за одним столом с капитаном и играть с ним в шахматы, и на все попытки контакта отвечал вежливо, но крайне немногословно. Между ними будто выросла стена, пропала непринужденность общения, и Кирк, даже проведя вечер у Боунса за изучением достоинств его лучшего виски, так и не понял в чем проблема, и как ее решить. Он планировал поговорить, но коммандер успешно дистанцировался и включал все свои блоки при одном появлении Джима в поле зрения. После окончания банкета Кирк решил во что бы то ни стало разобраться с этим нервирующим его вопросом. Он готов был даже начать извиняться, если это понадобится, чтобы вытащить из вулканца причину его нелогичного молчания. «Я подумал «нелогичного»? Вот это влип…» - капитан, напоследок пожав руку адмиралу, успешно ретировался в бар.

Кэтэлин уже ждала его там, сидя на высоком барном стуле в удивительно красивом платье. Она была так хороша, что Джим улыбнулся своей лучшей улыбкой и присел рядом. Заказав выпить он с удовольствием смотрел на девушку, думая что вот с такой мог бы прожить всю свою жизнь в домике среди пасторальных пейзажей Айовы. С такой или другой, такой же. Они все были хороши для него. Милые, обаятельные, щебечущие высокими голосками. Отстраненно он подумал, что не помнит имен всех этих женщин, бывших рядом с ним в течение его жизни. Но в этот конкретный отрезок времени он был готов сказать, что любит ее. Это было парадоксом сознания, с которым он не пытался бороться. Случайные связи, встречи, расставания – он никогда не боялся потерять, точнее всегда знал, что в любом случае сможет это пережить, встретить еще кого-то, и начать сначала.  
\- Ты отлично выглядишь, Кэт, - пузырьки в тонком фужере прилипли к стенкам, и Джим следил взглядом за тем, как они поднимались со дна, напротив глубокого декольте.

\- Джим, здесь мой отец… Давай я вас познакомлю, - девушка засмеялась и указала Кирку на мужчину за столиком поблизости.

Оттянув воротник парадной формы, Джим скептически бросил взгляд в сторону отца Кэт и пробормотал что-то неопределенное. Нет, определенно, это знакомство в его планы на вечер не входило. А тот уже шел к ним, привлеченный приветственным взмахом руки дочери. Бывший военный в ранге капитана, он смотрел на Кирка сверху вниз, возвышаясь над ним едва ли не на полголовы. С первых минут натянутой беседы Джим понял, что вечер пропал. И даже мило щебетавшая Кэт не могла скрасить его внутреннее напряжение. Боковым зрением уловив что-то знакомое, Кирк отставил бокал: его старший помощник шел от гостиной к выходу через бар. Но одет он был не в форму, а в гражданскую одежду. Черная рубашка, такие же брюки. В этом простом сочетании Спок выглядел танцором из эпохи ретро 20-го столетия. Он одним скользящим движением пронизывал толпу, чуткий, настороженный словно хищный зверь, умело избегая столкновений с людьми и прессой. Цвет подчеркивал худобу и в тоже время сокращал дистанцию, он не выглядел таким закрытым, как в форме, и, решительно попрощавшись с Кэт и ее отцом, Джим пошел к нему навстречу.

\- Спок, наконец-то! Пора отдохнуть с командой, редкая возможность перед следующей миссией. Нам дали неизученный квадрант – ты уже в курсе, полагаю, - Кирк возник перед ним и не пытался скрыть улыбку.

\- Вы правы, я в курсе новой миссии «Энтерпрайза», - голос вулканца звучал ровно. - Но я не лечу с вами, две минуты назад мне подписали разрешение удалиться на новую колонию Вулкана для проведения процедуры Колинара. Сегодня закончилась пятилетняя миссия. И я вернулся к этому вопросу, как мы с вами и обсуждали.

Шум зала, гул людей, вспышки камер – все отодвинулось этой фразой, Джим ощутил, как бокал в его руке треснул. Очнувшись от замешательства, он обнаружил, что Спок уже ушел.

\--6--

Ne varietur  
Изменению не подлежит

Бывают минуты в жизни, когда все происходит со скоростью, не оставляющей времени на анализ, и ты идешь к цели даже не оглядываясь, зная, что кто-то есть рядом, там, за плечом, кто-то, кто выполнит свою часть работы и поможет достичь результата. Но на финише, оглянувшись и заметив, что ты один, ощущаешь не эйфорию победы, а чувство потери. Не пройденные тропы хороши тем, что по ним можно идти с кем-то. Одиночество - самый страшный зверь, запертый в подсознании. Не пороки делают из человека чудовище, а то, что когда-то рядом не оказалось нужного спутника, способного остановить, пусть даже собой, локомотив набирающих оборот ошибок.  
Кирк брел босиком по солнечному побережью Калифорнии и думал о прожитом на корабле времени. Голодек был загружен во времена его детства; он присел на песок, смотря сощуренными глазами на хлещущие о берег волны. Белые завитки пены искрились под солнцем, горячие золотые частицы песка вне полосы прибоя чуть сметал ветер. Свежий бриз трепал края расстегнутой куртки, и Кирк поддавшись порыву лег на спину. Аквамариновое небо, словно нарисованное кистью художника, было бесконечным. Цельным, абсолютным и единственным во вселенной, которое он любил и к которому, он знал, больше никогда не вернется, пока жив и пока может быть капитаном «Энтерпрайза». Он вздохнул, глядя на размытые линии облаков и льющееся в глаза солнце, и улыбнулся. Судьба не могла ставить ему задач, которые он не способен был решить. Раскинув руки, чувствуя, как спину греет белая замшевая гладь песка, Джим задумчиво прикрыл глаза, лежа под таким родным небом у шепчущего моря.  
\- Риск - это просто часть моей работы… - пронеслась мысль и погасла, убаюканная безмятежным сном. Он не был расстроен рапортом своего коммандера по той причине, что твердо решил его не терять. Осталось продумать детали.

Прощание получилось скомканным и молчаливым. Спока провожали те из его сослуживцев, которые успели перейти незаметную грань, разделяющую рабочие отношения и дружбу. Маккой тихо ворчал, не выбирая выражений, однако шутки про «зеленого гоблина» никто не слышал. Ухура выглядела расстроенной, она ценила дружбу с вулканцем и уже делала несколько попыток поговорить о причинах, толкнувших Спока принять процедуру Колинара. Но каждый раз Спок отмалчивался, прикрываясь списком срочных дел и, как ни странно, даже с ней, одним из самых близких ему людей, на контакт не шел. Сулу смотрел на капитана, словно ожидая, что тот изменит ситуацию в последний момент, как пять лет назад, когда они падали без парашюта. Чехов порывался что-то сказать насчет «посидеть на дорожку», но так и не договорил, уставившись в пол. Только капитан подчеркнуто вежливо зачитал официальное письмо Флота, где перечислялись заслуги старшего помощника и выражалась благодарность вулканскому народу, и которое Спок должен был отвезти на Новый Вулкан. Джим держался уверенно, не демонстрируя противоречивых чувств, охвативших офицеров мостика, и Спок был ему за это благодарен, потому что ошибочно принимал это за желание облегчить его выбор. Напоследок Кирк, вручив пад с письмом, похлопал его по плечу. 

\- Я провожу вас до границы квадранта, Спок. 

Вулканец непонимающе посмотрел на него:  
\- Энтерпрайз на капитальном ремонте, ему не давали разрешения покидать док сегодня.  
\- Мы полетим на исследовательской капсуле.  
\- Это небезопасно, капитан…  
\- Вы больше не мой старший помощник, не так ли? – Джим опасно сощурился, сохраняя при этом улыбку на лице. – Значит вопросы моей безопасности вне вашей компетенции.

Он намеренно бил по чувству долга, зная, что это заденет офицера и даст ему фору в споре.  
Боунс, попытавшийся что-то возразить, внезапно нахмурился. Он внимательно смотрел на капитана и его помощника, застывших друг напротив друга, начиная понимать сложный механизм, который запустил Джим, так срочно поставив Энтерпрайз в ремонт и оставив для себя разрешение покидать квадрант. 

\- Брось Спок, ты совсем не ценишь мою дружбу? Даже не хочешь принять свойственный людям обычай?  
Спок медленно моргнул, видимо вспоминая все нелогичные обычаи землян и пытаясь понять, куда клонит Кирк. Он молчал довольно долго, пока Джим не продолжил, улыбаясь:  
\- Отлично! Я рад, что мы все решили! 

Джим, пользуясь тем, что Спок стоял спиной к экипажу и молчал, блестяще разыграл свою партию. Он улыбнулся, словно отвечая на благожелательный взгляд старого друга. Так или иначе, но все вздохнули, поняв это именно так, как нужно. Дело осталось за малым: вовремя посадить Спока в капсулу и отбиться от уже ворчащего Маккоя. И то и другое Кирк проделал быстро: он знал, что время - это его лучший козырь. Оставив корабль на Сулу, с мостика Кирк сразу направился к уже подготовленной капсуле, пропустив вперед старшего помощника, а перед гневным взором доктора вовремя закрыв дверь турболифта. 

Спок хотел оспорить целесообразность применения этого обычая, но ему сейчас не хватало самообладания сформулировать логичные аргументы. Невольный участник маленького заговора Джима Ти, он просто не успел среагировать на порывистые действия землянина. С ним в последние время творилось что-то нехарактерное, Спок все с большим трудом контролировал себя и не понимал причин яркого восприятия эмоционального фона. Не было больше Вулкана, чтобы запросить у кого-нибудь медицинские данные. Коммандер подозревал, что начинает заболевать какой-то болезнью нервной системы, но не мог разобраться, какой. Его смешанные гены были уникальны, консилиум на новой колонии смог бы его проконсультировать, во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. В конце концов, он был уверен, что в конце последней исследовательской миссии был здоров. Маккой проверял его состояние, как и состояние всех членов экипажа, участвовавших в высадке. Но в последний день пребывания на корабле он не чувствовал аппетита и ощущал легкое раздражение, даже если разумных поводов его проявлять не возникало. Спок хотел бы спросить у матери, так ли проявляются эмоции человеческой части его характера, и испытывает ли он то же, что и люди, но маленькое черное надгробие на одном из земных кладбищ, под которым не было даже пепла, не могло ответить ему ни на этот вопрос, ни на какой другой. 

Смотря на то, как удаляется «Энтерпрайз», Джим уверенно отжал рычаг ускорения. Двигателя хватит еще на два часа, в этой части квадранта должна была быть планета класса М, куда он и планировал совершить аварийную посадку. Если надо поговорить с вулканцем, то делать это необходимо без свидетелей и путей отступления. Джим всегда играл по-крупному, и сейчас он ставил все, что у него было, на то, что сможет переубедить Спока, если даст ему вновь почувствовать ту эйфорию, которую он запомнил, когда они работали на поле боя или в экстренной ситуации плечом к плечу. Разболтанный движок того стоил. Наверное, Скотти придется объяснять потом, зачем он выкручивал детали и ослаблял схемы; но это потом, а пока едва заметная хулиганская улыбка пробежала по его губам, и он включил ручное управление капсулой.  
Спок не прощался с кораблем. Последний вечер на борту он провел у обзорного экрана, смотря на звезды, которые оставлял. Все утро коммандер потратил на чтение документов новой колонии: акты, законы, постановления, тексты, нужные для работы разума и понимания процедуры Колинара. Рутинные необходимые процедуры, выполняемые в фоновом режиме, не занимали всех ста процентов его внимания, и вулканец вспоминал первую миссию, и первое «иди, я прикрою». 

Опустошенность не заполнялось обязанностями; да, Спок не прощался в эти минуты с кораблем. Он прощался с капитаном.  
Тонкая бровь легко взлетела вверх, и он грустно усмехнулся где-то в душе, когда Джим выразил желание его проводить: «Неужели я настолько человек, что мне важно ощутить людские привязанности. Колинар избавит от этого. И от…» 

Когда они сели в капсулу, Спок предполагал какой-то умысел, точнее он просчитывал вероятность того, что Джим, оставшись наедине, попытается снова его переубедить в принятом решении. И он был готов к нелогичному разговору с человеком, аргументы его были не новы и давным-давно четко сформулированы. Но, возможно, он бы передумал садиться в один транспорт с Кирком, если бы видел, как тот едва заметно улыбается, прокладывая курс.

\--7--

Hoc erat in fatis  
Так было суждено судьбой

Изначально все пошло не так, как планировал Кирк. Посадка была жесткая, схема аэродинамического торможения столкнулась с проблемой настройки стабилизации из-за плотного аккреционного диска вокруг двойной системы звезды, находящейся ближе, чем предполагал Джим при просмотре данных. Он рассчитывал, что трение при посадке на планету со слабой системой терраформирования будет небольшим из-за разреженности атмосферы. Но при отказе визуальных сенсоров это стало непростой задачей, к тому же трение при прохождении верхнего слоя атмосферы нарушило контакты в расшатанных частях аппаратного двигателя торможения. Кирк выругался бы, используя весь запас слов, подцепленных в разнообразных галактических барах, но комментировать ситуацию не хотелось. Глядя как планета стремительно несется в лобовое стекло маневровой капсулы, Джим думал: вулканец уже догадался по показаниям компьютера, что неисправность возникла не в момент посадки, но промолчал. «Было бы лучше, если бы он все высказал» , - пронеслась мысль, уступив место другой: словно на размытой картинке вспомнилось молодое лицо матери. Он всегда помнил ее такой, еще не угасшей, улыбающейся, с легкими прядями светлых волос, которые перебирал ветер.  
Сквозь вой аварийной сирены Спок заметил:  
\- Капитан, я рассчитал траекторию возможной посадки.  
Кирк усмехнулся и откинулся в кресле. Как он мог забыть, что один блок бортового компьютера Энтерпрайз все еще рядом.

Капсула, рухнув и прочертив черный уродливый шрам на песчаной поверхности планеты, потеряла часть устойчивости конструкции и основательно повредила несущий двигатель. Сирена на борту отключилась, как и добрая половина приборов у пульта. В полутемной кабине, полной дыма и гари, мигало аварийное освещение, когда Джим ощутил, что его кто-то пытается вытащить из кресла первого пилота. 

\- Спок… - с трудом пробормотал капитан, - Мы еще живы?  
\- Джим, ваш вопрос нелогичен, - тихо ответил коммандер, продолжая считывать показания медицинского трикодера. 

Он вытащил его на небольшое пространство у входного люка. Облокотившись о борт, Кирк едва удержался на ногах. Голова раскалывалась, а что-то липкое залило лицо.  
\- Солярку… В двигатель… - прошептал он, поняв, что это кровь.  
Вулканец вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
Попытавшись вдохнуть, Кирк закашлялся, и Спок бросил на него взгляд, в котором читалось что-то с трудом улавливаемое.  
\- Да брось… Это Скотти… он… говорил… Про антикварные двигатели… - на этой фразе голову ощутимо повело, и Джим инстинктивно ухватился за переборку.  
\- У вас сотрясение, и ребро сломано, второе справа, - прервал его Спок, и Кирк впервые подумал, что неправильно понял взгляд вулканца. Он не осуждал его «легкий инженерный», он беспокоился. Кирк успел улыбнуться и пошутить о чем-то, прежде чем его накрыло темной волной. 

Приходил в себя он медленно. Темный куб комнаты без окон и дверей расплывался размытым пятном. В голове мерно гудел колокол пульса. Беспокойные пальцы нащупали край выступа, на котором он лежал. Кровать… нет… Не связан… Фазер… коммуникатор… Спок? Поняв, что в камере он один, Кирк попытался встать. Головокружение ясно дало понять, что торопиться не стоит. Посидев немного, свесив ноги и ощутив под ногами пол, он понял, что гравитация приближена к земной.  
"Происхождение места искусственное - вероятно, раса, достаточно развитая, чтобы построить что-то подобное. Кислорода в воздухе хватает, они учли земную физиологию, значит, есть варианты… Надо найти способ связаться с «Энтерпрайзом»", - мысли тяжело ворочались в голове, словно во время похмелья. 

На небольшом столе, влитом ножками в пол, стоял поднос с чем-то, напоминающим орионские овощи, и графин с водой. Скептически разглядывая поднос, Джим почти слышал голос Маккоя - если бы хотели убить, не дали бы проснуться. Значит, это съедобно. Должно быть съедобно. Ешь и думай, какого хрена ты решил искать приключений, и на чью бедовую голову ты их нашел? 

Он скривился, жуя - еда была пресной. Но Кирк скривился еще сильнее, когда понял, что посуда напоминает непромокаемое бумажное волокно и не содержит металлических частей. 

Утолив голод и определенно почувствовав себя лучше физически, он осмотрел темное пятно под ребрами. Оно не болело, и это давало основания полагать, что ему была оказана медицинская помощь, и, вероятнее всего, кость уже срослась.  
Однако Джим нахмурился. Беспокойство кольнуло острым углом. Спок…  
\- Решать вопросы по мере их поступления… - цедил Кирк сквозь зубы, ощупывая стены камеры в поисках блоков питания. - Сюда что, настроен прямой транспортер? Панели стены смотрелись литыми, черными, и были странно теплыми. Не пористая поверхность проседала под нажимом, но вскоре возвращала себе прежнюю форму. Он пробовал бить, но она не трескалась, только прогибалась вглубь и затем восстанавливалась, вновь приобретая матовый блеск. С раздражением осознав, что все-таки пока у него нет вариантов, как выбраться отсюда, Джим сел на кровать и принялся ждать. Как-то же они доставляют сюда еду… 

Несколько дней назад:  
\- Он разумен, - констатировали по другую сторону прозрачных с внешней стороны стен черного куба комнаты.  
\- Но не обладает ментальными способностями, - неохотно согласились в ответ.  
\- А второй?  
\- Генетический гибрид. Видимо, следствие эксперимента, значение которого наши ученые сводят к улучшению менее развитого вида. Хотя рассматриваются и другие теории. Но у него есть слабые ментальные способности и общие с нами корни, так что есть шанс считать необходимую нам информацию.  
\- Есть ли вероятность, что им известно о Плане?  
\- Вероятностная доля достаточно низка, однако не следует недооценивать статистическую пропорциональную зависимость, отслеженную в прошлом году.  
\- Уровень его физиологии позволит выдержать то, что наши общие предки называли kae'at k'lasa?  
\- Не думаю, что это необходимо. Таких устаревших понятий, как k'lasa, у них уже не должно существовать. Каждая раса должна с восхищением отдавать свой разум, осознавая свою полезность общему благу галактики. 

О том, что дело плохо, Кирк узнал от Спока. Хватило одного взгляда на обычно сдержанного вулканца, чтобы понять степень гостеприимства их хозяев. Спок не был ранен, судя по внешнему виду его не били, но длинные тонкие пальцы, почти болезненно заломленные в замок, были показателями сильнейшего стресса у его расы. 

\- Что случилось? Как ты? Спок? – он попытался усадить своего старпома, но от прикосновения тот дернулся и отчетливо, с трудом произнес:  
\- Не прикасайтесь ко мне, Джим.  
Он сел самостоятельно, смотря прямо перед собой.  
От удивления Кирк просто сел рядом. Слова застряли в горле, он скрестил руки на груди и приготовился слушать. Но Спок молчал. Прошел час, другой, они все так же молча сидели рядом, но Джим чувствовал, что нужно что-то делать, что рефлексия сейчас будет бессмысленна и явно не к месту. 

Встав, скрестив руки на груди и исподлобья вперив взгляд в знакомое лицо, он отчеканил:  
\- Вы немедленно скажете мне, что случилось, Спок. Это опасная ситуация, и я должен знать, что происходит. Своим молчанием вы ставите под угрозу наши жизни.  
Мучительно долгую минуту вулканец просто молчал, опустив голову, затем глухо ответил:  
\- Мы находимся на планете Эштар-4, прибыли сюда четыре дня назад, планета принадлежит побочной ветви эволюции расы вулканцев. Небольшая группа переселенцев отделилась от Вулкана еще до возникновения ромулан. Они ратовали за чистоту вида и развитие ментальных способностей, как основополагающего воздействия на разум живых существ. Им незнакомо учение Сурака, и эштарцы не отказались от насилия, но и путь Ромулуса им чужд. Благодаря своим улучшенным способностям они считают себя единственной господствующей расой во Вселенной, и поэтому завоевания, которые они ведут, происходят путем телепатического контроля покоренной расы. Это уже четвертая планета, поглощенная новой империей Эштар, - красноватый свет на мгновение выхватил заострившееся черты лица вулканца. - И они планировали вернуться домой, на Вулкан.

Кирк едва подавил удивленный вопрос, но Спок продолжил рассказ, не обращая внимания на реакцию капитана.  
\- Они использовали процедуру вулканского… - он запнулся. - И выяснили причину гибели родной планеты, участников этих событий, и узнали о существовании Федерации. Оценив землян как расу, подходящую для организации следующей колонии, эштарцы с вероятностью 82,7 % будут готовить вторжение. 

Кирк ощутил, как адреналин вспыхнул в крови, но постарался подавить гнев, понимая, что то, что заставило Спока говорить, оказалось свыше его сил и выдержки.

Пытаясь направить эмоции в другое русло, Джим стал прохаживаться по камере.  
\- Я знаю, что нарушил директивы безопасности, капитан, и что, вероятнее всего, меня подвергнут военному трибуналу, - Спок по-прежнему не поднимал головы, бесцветным тоном констатируя факты.  
Джим резко с силой треснул по блестящей панели стены, та завибрировала и вмятина медленно вернула себе прежнюю форму.  
\- Да что с тобой?! Спок! – он обернулся, и только тут его цепкий взгляд уловил точечные отметины на висках вулканца, по две с каждой стороны. Они были похожи на маленькие ожоги, сейчас уже запекшиеся зеленоватой коркой. Кирк остановился и замолчал. Подойдя ближе, он присел не рядом, а у ног вулканца, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть тому в лицо.  
– Что они сделали с тобой? – прозвучало совсем тихо, мягко, будто он говорил сейчас не со своим офицером в критической ситуации, а с ребенком. Спок всегда сохранял часть дистанции между ними, а в последнее время возвел едва ли не стену, но Джим решил, что сейчас не время и не место для старых обид.  
\- Ну же… - он положил ладонь на узкое запястье, заставляя вулканца посмотреть себе в глаза. Это слишком личное прикосновение заставило того вздрогнуть, Спок чувствовал себя после допроса совершенно разбитым, то что они сделали с ним, люди назвали бы насилием. Только если люди сталкивались с насилием над телом, эштарцы пошли дальше, они научились процедуре вулканского kae'at k'lasa – насилию над разумом. Это вторжение более сильного разума переносили не все, многие получали травму на всю жизнь и уже не могли использовать мелдинг. Нарушалась цепь брачных уз и социальные функции. Подвергшиеся подобному насилию были обречены доживать свои дни в одиночестве. И Спок осознавал это. 

Воспаленное сознание плыло красными пятнами перед глазами. Три часа назад, когда эштарцы вытаскивали из его памяти все, что считали нужным, они изучили его отношение к капитану, и насмешливо, брезгливо пояснили ему, что в следующие два дня дадут возможность убить несчастного землянина, ради того, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать древний обычай в действии, когда Спок перестанет себя контролировать. Потому что у него наступало время Крови. Пон Фарр. 

Даже если бы Джим был вулканцем, он не смог бы разделить узы связи, потому что мелдинг означал соединение разумов, а значит, обрушивал на вторую половину всю глубину пережитой боли, презрение к себе, чувство несмываемого позора и отвращения. Это Спок понимал уже тогда, когда переступал порог камеры. Ни одна вулканка не пошла бы на это, а человек мог просто сойти с ума. Посчитав оставшиеся дни, Спок последние двадцать минут думал о том, как сохранить в этой камере хотя бы одну жизнь. Он загонял поглубже воспоминания о перенесенном унижении, используя навыки погружения в медитацию, и старался выровнять дыхание. Однако контроль ослабленного сознания и лихорадка крови медленно уничтожали остатки личности. Беседа давалась ему с трудом. 

А Джим смотрел в его немигающие стеклянные глаза, не зная, какой огонь беснуется за ними, и как близко он стоит к краю пропасти, гораздо ближе, чем тогда, когда они падали без аэродинамической поддержки на планету.

\--8--

Sed semel insanivimus omnes  
Однажды мы все бываем безумны

Когда прохладная ладонь землянина накрыла его кисть, Спок, едва сдержав болезненный стон, отдернул руку. У него в голове помутилось от резкого скачка внутреннего напряжения.  
\- Капитан… Прошу вас… Не прикасайтесь ко мне… ради собственной безопасности, - его голос сел и звучал хрипло.  
Кирк удивленно и с беспокойством следил за тем, как Спок лег на то, что заменяло им койку в камере, и отвернулся к стене. Он обхватил себя руками, будто мерз, хотя Джим почувствовал при прикосновении волну жара, исходящую от его тела. Вулканец явно был болен и не хотел говорить об этом. Кирк молча сел на пол у стены напротив.

Он задремал сидя, когда Спок, разбудив его, произнес:  
\- Мне нужен ваш ремень, капитан.  
Джим нахмурился, но он был рад, что его друг заговорил с ним.  
– Зачем? Спок, ты что-то придумал?  
Тот кивнул и выжидающе посмотрел на него. Вставая и разминая затекшие ноги, Джим послушно снял стандартный ремень униформы, на котором крепился фазер. В руках вулканца уже был собственный ремень.  
\- Что ты задумал? – Кирк с интересом смотрел на старшего помощника, ожидая объяснений. Но вопреки всем законам логики, их не последовало. Только короткое:  
\- Помогите мне связать себя.  
Тут терпению капитана пришел конец, и он вспылил:  
\- Какого хрена, Спок! Я же волнуюсь за тебя! Что ты делаешь?!  
Ему хотелось взять за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть своего первого офицера, потому что очевидную глупость он чуял, как непрофессионально прописанный чужой скрипт.  
Невозмутимое: "Спасаю вам жизнь, Джим," - оставило его в полном недоумении.  
Спок терпеливо пояснил:  
\- Я болен, нам необходимо переждать еще сутки, потом все закончится, - его голос не дрожал и звучал ровно, будто они находились на мостике. - Я могу потерять контроль над собой и нанести вам травмы. Вулканцы сильнее людей, вы же знаете.  
Здесь случилось невероятное: Джиму показалось в неверном свете тусклых ламп, что уголки губ вулканца дрогнули в улыбке.  
И Джим медленно кивнул. Спок никогда не лгал ему. Никогда до этого. Через сутки он поправится, и они поговорят о том, как выбраться…. Стянув руки своего офицера двойным ремнем формы и прикрепив их к металлическим кольцам койки Джим вновь сел напротив.  
Закрыв глаза, он прошептал:  
\- Все получится… 

Задремавший Джим проснулся оттого, что вздрогнул. Подсознательное рвалось в сон неясными образами, раня острым осколком чужих воспоминаний. Он чувствовал, что уже был в этой ситуации, что когда-то пережил нечто подобное. Ускользающее дурманящее полотно памяти сдавило спазмом горло. Он помнил что-то, что помнить был не должен. Кирк резко поднялся с пола и жадно отпил воды из горла графина. Механически отерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он обернулся, пристально глядя на лежащую фигуру. Стянутые ремнем руки, должно быть, затекли до онемения, но лучше Споку явно не стало. Кирк ожидал, что вулканец спит, но тот лежал с открытыми глазами.  
Что-то вязкое повисло в камере, осязаемое пресловутым шестым чувством, Джим ощущал это: опасность. Хуже того, он чувствовал от кого исходит угроза. Но раз решив прыгать, он не отступал никогда. «Драться надо на кураже»… - пронеслась шальная мысль, и Кирк начал с главного.  
\- Ты солгал мне! – он бросил это твердо, убежденно, чувствуя что прав, но не зная насколько.  
Спок посмотрел на него одним из своих не лучших взглядов. Казалось, он его не узнает, а просто реагирует на звук. Ремни натянулись, оставляя болезненные следы на запястьях. Джим сглотнул, услышав, как звякнули кольца.  
\- Спок…  
Вулканец смотрел на него очень внимательно, будто, наконец, нашел цель, причину вперить немигающий пристальный взгляд.  
«Пора выбирать», - думал Джим, стоя у стены напротив и зная, что давно сделал выбор. Он рискнет. Хотя инстинкты твердили ему быть как можно дальше от черных стекол таких внезапно чужих глаз.  
\- Что они сделали с тобой…- он подошел к своему офицеру, настороженный и странно спокойный. Будто за мгновение до падения вниз на американских горках. Вопрос, который он задал, не нуждался в ответе, он помнил холодный ветер Дельта Веги.  
\- Это Пон Фарр…? Да? Как давно…  
Внезапно на мгновение из взгляда Спока пропало это хищное чужое выражение, и он дернулся в своих путах, лихорадочно пытаясь освободить руки. По тому, с каким отчаяньем он рвался, Джим понял, что времени у него мало.  
\- Но Вулкан уничтожен, и твоя невеста погибла, да? – пробормотал Джим, пытаясь нащупать правильную нить.  
Внезапно замерший коммандер поднял на него полные боли глаза, казалось, он просил, умолял прекратить разговор. И Джим замолчал. В эту минуту он четко видел проблеск безумия в эмоционально сдержанном старшем помощнике, ощущал, как разрывает того высоковольтное напряжение подожженных нервов.  
\- Ты не справишься один… - человек едва слышно прошептал это, зная, что будет услышан. Инстинкты обострились, он чувствовал словно сквозь призму чужих эмоций.  
\- Спок… Позволь мне помочь, - Кирк осторожно сел на подвесной койке, с горечью смотря на то, как заходится в молчаливой судороге вулканец.  
\- Ты не понимаешь… - почти прошипел тот, запрокинув голову, стараясь не смотреть на того, кого мог убить в любой момент.  
Самый молодой капитан Флота кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Я отвечаю даже за свой бывший экипаж. И не могу позволить тебе умереть.  
\- Джим… - вулканец выдохнул это словно заклинание.  
\- Я не настолько полон фобий, чтобы делать из этого проблему, стоящую твоей жизни, - фирменная улыбка хулигана из Айовы так не сочеталась с серьезным взглядом.  
Кровь бросилась в лицо Спока, человек бы нашел этот оттенок кожи забавным в другое время, но сейчас Кирку было не до шуток.  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - дрожь в голосе стала очевидной.  
Отрешенно Джим подумал, что сутки - двое, и он потеряет звук этого голоса, как и его обладателя.  
\- Спок, - капитан перешел на официальный тон. - А вы не думали, как я смогу жить, зная, что вы замучили себя до смерти у меня на глазах, навешав лжи на мои, между прочим, не острые уши.  
\- Вы капитан… флагмана Флота… Приоритеты большинства… - коммандер закрыл глаза, он не мог договорить фразу, не хватало концентрации.  
\- А еще я человек, Спок, - Джим невесело усмехнулся. - Так что выбор у тебя невелик.  
Щелкнул, порвавшись один из ремней. Жуткая тишина следующей минуты прерывалась только сбивчивым поверхностным дыханием вулканца.  
\- Позволь мне… - Кирк медленно отвязал второй ремень. - Помочь тебе.  
\- Я не могу обречь тебя… жить с этим… - Спок судорожно вдыхал воздух, будь он человеком, Джим бы беспокоился за его гипервентиляцию, но сейчас его офицер просто пытался отползти, найти пятый угол в койке.  
Прохладная рука накрыла сведенную в кулак ладонь:  
\- Я могу помочь тебе. 

Прошла долгая минуту молчаливого напряжения на пике раздираемых противоречиями чувств. Очень медленно Спок разжал ладонь, позволяя переплестись кончикам пальцев. 

Золото сыпалось сверху, мешало дышать, опаляло кожу, золото жгло до костей, сдирая остатки разума. Золото Крови. Сладкое, пьянящее, ванильное золото чужого запаха, так близко, так правильно близко. Шелестом осенних кленовых листьев золото ложилось у ног, засыпая болезненные раны воспоминаний. Пряный солнечный аромат разморенного жарким летом луга дурманил, оставляя на губах привкус вишен. Спок закрыл глаза, он потерял себя в золоте напротив. 

Раньше, чем Джим понял, что происходит, рука легла на точки катры на лице. Его отбросило вниз, в зияющую бездну персонального ада, где, корчась и чернея, виднелись обелиски разломанных воспоминаний. Это горела память, когда кто-то чужой хозяйской рукой дергал за ниточки сознания. Пульс грохнул ударом под дых, Кирка скрутило рядом от боли. Чужой боли. Он чувствовал, как, бесцеремонно раздирая лоскутья личности, кто-то вытаскивал нужную информацию, как простреленно ныл висок, и стальной обруч воли сгибал в спираль остатки самообладания и выдержки. Все личное, светлое, все, что хранится в памяти, но не произносится, лежало подобно старому тряпью на улицах разрушенных войной городов. Ничего не было прежним, цветным, цельным, только обрывки, осколки прожитого. Некуда бежать… нельзя бежать… Нельзя… 

Фоном Джим слышал собственный заходящийся крик боли, но ему казалось, что это не он, что происходит все не с ним и не здесь. Не в маленькой камере 3*4, где-то на забытой планете. 

Яркая слепящая волна вышедших из берегов древних инстинктов тащила его на дно, она впивалась под кожу иглами боли, добиралась до костей и там остывала, заставляя цепенеть. Кирк почти не мог дышать, он понимал, что сейчас погибнет. И тогда он сделал то, что мог.  
– Спок… - шепот тонул в грохоте водопада крови, которая лилась в лицо, заливая горло, нос, уши. Спооок! Он кашлял, ощущая дурноту и теряя сознание. Спооок…. 

Алая нить в его руках натянулась, и сознание выбросило его на иллюзорный берег, дав другие образы.  
\- Отпусти… - голос раздался очень близко. Почти над ухом. - Мы погибнем вдвоем, отпусти меня.  
Если бы мог, Джим бы верил этому голосу, но теперь он знал, с какой болью его обладатель ждал решения. Стоя в продуваемом ветрами Крови переулке, Кирк оглянулся. Льющийся дождь обнажал заостренные ключицы, словно слизывая синюю форму с плеч. Здесь не за что было прятаться, и Спок опустил голову.  
\- … Связь… не стабильна. Ее еще можно будет разорвать, если мы вернемся на новую колонию Вулкана… без физического контакта…  
Джим слышал его мысли, как свои собственные. Он чувствовал его презрение к себе и его отчаяние.  
\- Но ты не проживешь так долго, Спок, а, как ты это называешь, «физический контакт», не так страшен, как ты думаешь, - Джим всегда срывался на шутливый тон, когда дела становились белее сажи. Он знал, что Спок вновь теряет контроль над связью.  
Ощущение стремительного падения выхолодило сердце. 

Упал он на пол. Холодный, черный пол, в котором не отражалось ничего. Едва дыша, взмокнув так, что волосы прилипли ко лбу, Джим лежал на полу камеры и не понимал, где он. Безжизненно свисая с кровати в полумраке освещения виднелась до боли знакомая рука. Но Кирк знал, что они оба живы. Фоном он чувствовал эхо другой жизни рядом. Он смог. 

Пытаясь подняться, Джим сипло выдохнул что-то нечленораздельное.  
\- Надо встать… - после шока контакта разумов это была его первая собственная мысль. Те, другие, шедшие волной, словно по дну реки проскальзывали мимо восприятия, не формулируясь в слова. 

Внезапно нахлынуло глубокое сожаление. Он дернулся, ухватившись за край кровати, поднимаясь с пола. Сожаление было не его.  
\- Спок… как… - слова казались бесполезными, нелепыми и неправильными. Зачем спрашивать «как ты», если ты сам это чувствуешь.  
Кирк мотнул головой, будто отряхивая липкую паутину иллюзорного кошмара, в котором побывал. Он смотрел на закрытые глаза вулканца, замечая как трепещут ресницы, и зная, что тот в сознании.  
– Я не хотел причинить вам вред, капитан, – произнес Спок, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
И Джим знал, сколько сил сейчас ему требовалось, чтобы выдерживать этот бесцветный тон.  
Подчиняясь смутному порыву, Кирк осторожно коснулся черных прядей, которые в беспорядочном хаосе налипали на бледную кожу лба. Рука небрежно задела острое ухо, тонкая кожа которого моментально стала приобретать едва заметный зеленоватый оттенок.  
Джим был словно ребенок, получивший умопомрачительно дорогую игрушку, которая раньше стояла за стеклянной дверцей комода в чужой гостиной. Он только познавал того, с кем провел бок-о-бок пять лет первой миссии. Это пьянило, как молодое пряное вино, едва настоявшееся и от этого такое легкое, но которое лучше не недооценивать, потому что после двух бокалов голову ведет больше, чем от хорошего бренди.

Он с трудом перестал касаться таких чудесных линий острого уха, осознавая, что давно хотел это сделать. Спок почти не дышал в эту минуту, он замер, и даже внутренний фон его эмоций сбился в нечитаемый гул.  
\- Ты все еще горишь… - ладонь тыльной стороной коснулась щеки.  
\- Капитан, я прошу вас… - едва слышно.  
\- Джим. Сколько раз повторять, зови меня Джим, - Кирк выпрямился и устало оглядел камеру. - А иногда я еще и Тиберий… - легкий вздох сорвался с губ, почти усмешка. – Пора выбираться отсюда, коммандер, я только что нашел хороший повод выжить.

\--9--

Я не был безумен,  
когда шагал за край пропасти,  
я не пытался прославиться,  
я не ждал аплодисментов  
и я очень жалел об отсутствии перил.  
_Gavrusssha (эпиграф беты)_  


Джим устало наморщил лоб, затем потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. Нужно было выбираться отсюда и чем скорее, тем лучше. Споку явно нужен был врач, к тому же вся эта головоломка с физиологией не облегчала жизнь. Лихорадка угасла, но он знал так же, как и ее обладатель, что ненадолго. Это временное облегчение, вызванное сильнейшим потрясением. И в той судьбе, которую он еще не прожил, он знал, что шанс есть и он сработает. Только ставкой будет его жизнь. Все было слишком условно, слишком хрупко и неясно.

\- Спок, когда ты был за пределами камеры, ты запомнил расположение… Схемы, ну, как нам выбраться? – Кирк сменил тему, потому что говорить сейчас о том, что было, просто не мог.  
Его старший помощник охотно поддержал официальный диалог, и, усевшись, стал поправлять форму. Хотя его руки все еще ощутимо дрожали, ответы были быстрыми, будто на мостике «Энтерпрайза». И за это Кирк был благодарен сейчас, понимая, что Спок иногда выступал необходимой ему точкой отсчета для принятия решений.

\- Да, я запомнил коридоры и схемы расположения… - осознав, что не слышит голоса, но понимает слова, Джим оглянулся. Его офицер сосредоточенно занимался формой, не поднимая взгляда.- Это контакт разумов… Он позволяет нам…  
Лицо Кирка осветила мальчишеская улыбка, делавшая его таким молодым:  
\- И нас нельзя подслушать? – он постарался подумать это как можно четче. Утвердительное молчание было очень спокойным, почти осязаемым. Оно было похожим на бархатную нить, накрывшую все острые углы, о которые человек успел удариться при первом контакте. Вулканец поднял утомленный взгляд и в блеске его агатовых глаз была надежда. Кирк отнюдь не был лучшим капитаном на Флоте, он не был гениальным стратегом, иногда он ошибался и ошибался фатально, но то, что делало его бесспорным лидером, все еще было с ним – характер. До хруста приложившись об очередную проблему Джим не сворачивался эмбрионом и не плакал о своей судьбе, он предпочитал скалиться в улыбке и пытаться встать, любым способом удержаться на ногах. И это восстанавливало взломанные внутренние щиты вулканца. Не осознавая, что делает, Кирк закрывал его бреши своим лихорадочным стремлением действовать.

Порывисто вскочив, Джим принялся прохаживаться по комнате, его будоражил адреналин ситуации - этот вечный двигатель, который не позволяет рефлексировать опасно долго.

\- Это первый ярус подземного автоматизированного города, охрана находится только между ярусами… - Спок приводил все известные ему факты отрывисто, без витиеватых объяснений, опуская детали, и Джиму не нужно было спрашивать, почему он это делает. Сцепленный замок рук ясно давал понять Кирку, что его коммандер ставит в этой партии против себя, и времени у них осталось очень мало.  
\- Запустили твой Пон Фарр и оставили тут, чтобы ты убил меня или сам умер. А вот просчитывались… Ублюдки, - он зло покосился на черный блеск стен. Вспышка ярости была ослепительной. Алая волна хлынула по Нити в ответ, и Джим замер посреди камеры, пробормотав:  
\- Прости, не могу привыкнуть, что теперь я не один…  
Как только он это произнес, собственный внутренний цензор подал тревожный звонок.  
Теперь кто-то мог читать его, как открытую книгу. Теперь был кто-то, разделявший с ним эмоции каждой минуты жизни. Это пресловутое «теперь» сильно ударило. Кирк не был уверен, нет, он точно знал, что не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь мог видеть его внутренний мир, собственное несовершенство он осознавал прекрасно, но то, что его сможет лицезреть еще кто-то, ему абсолютно не нравилось. Кирк не готов был доверять так, как хотел бы когда-нибудь научиться. Он нахмурился.

Ответ пришел незамедлительно:  
\- Если мы выживем, я научу вас контролировать Нить и использовать блоки защиты, - его старпом по-прежнему сидел на подвесной койке, облокотившись спиной о стену.  
\- Дело не в тебе… - Джим отпил воды, в его голове формулировался план побега.  
\- Я понимаю, - спокойно согласился Спок. Казалось, он не допускал даже мысли о том, что кто-то может захотеть разделить с ним мелдинг после того, что с ним сделали.  
Это фоном, словно острые камни на дне реки, резануло Кирка, и он поспешно добавил:  
\- Нет, не поэтому… Ты неправильно меня понял…  
И тут опустились щиты. Джим почувствовал, как наглухо захлопнулись массивные стальные двери, щелкнув шлюзовым механизмом; они блокировали ответные эмоции, и он перестал ощущать вулканца частью себя. Стиснув зубы, Кирк резко обернулся:  
\- Это, между прочим, было больно.  
Отстраненный взгляд дал ему понять, что его услышали, но диалог по этому поводу закончен.  
\- Черт… Как быстро ты закрываешься… - Джим поставил стакан на столик и постарался сосредоточиться на плане побега, оставив личные вопросы на будущее. Чтобы это «будущее» наступило, нужно было решить проблемы в настоящем.

Пока Джим ходил по прямой в их маленькой камере, Спок пытался привести в порядок самоконтроль. За внешним фоном последствий вторжения в разум капитан не понял, что Пон Фарр у его офицера начался уже на корабле, и эштарцы не были причастны к этому. Равно как и к тому, что объектом влечения стал землянин. Его не ждала невеста на Новом Вулкане, и даже если бы и ждала, она ему была не нужна. Спок, прикрыв взгляд, искал связующие события. То, что Джим знал о таком личном, как Пон Фарр, могло объясняться только одним – мелдинг на Дельта Веге. Старшая копия снабдила его фоновым отпечатком еще не прожитой жизни, и подсознательно Джим был готов к этим событиям, но вряд ли понимал суть Времени Крови, в чем-чем, а в том, что тот не сидел за вулканскими учебниками, Спок был уверен. Поэтому неясные образы, вытолкнутые наугад, помогли Кирку сориентироваться в ситуации и продлили жизнь его старшему помощнику. Но с plak tow не торгуются, оно либо получает все, либо убивает. Только горечь ощутил Спок, когда подумал о том, чего потребует его физиология от человека. И как изменится взгляд синих глаз, когда он, наконец, до конца осознает, чего хочет от него вулканец. В этом уравнении изначально были неверные переменные. Офицер глубоко вздохнул, его щиты все еще были слабы. Закрыться от человека он мог, но от Пон Фарра вряд ли. Необходимо было потратить дарованное ему время с пользой – спасти своего капитана.

Кирк тем временем буквально набирал обороты, как паровой двигатель, его мысли составляли один безумный план за другим, он отрывисто задавал вопросы, используя канал связи, при этом чувствуя не больше, чем при общении с компьютером «Энтерпрайза».  
\- Примерное расстояние между уровнями города… Расстояние до их капсулы, количество охраны, - он искал любые случайности, лазейки, варианты.  
Его остроухий сокамерник отвечал на каждый вопрос сдержанно и конструктивно, однако вскоре Джим заметил, что тот устал.  
Кирк уже не был зол ни на ситуацию, ни на Спока. После наплыва адреналиновой лихорадки начался спад.

Звук работающего транспортера заставил обоих собраться.  
В камере, пристально смотря на Джима, стоял эштарец. Высокий, с чертами лица, носящими отпечаток общих корней с Вулканом, с той только разницей, что его глазные яблоки были абсолютно черными, сливаясь со зрачком, и от этого что-то неприятно выхолодило спину, когда Кирк глянул в глаза пришельцу.

Мрачный огонь, отразившийся в них, заставил его сделать шаг назад. Это был инстинкт. Словно на каменистой дороге в детстве, когда под ногами затрещала каскавелла. Дьявольски опасная и внимательная.

Спок первым понял, что происходит. Он узнавал во взгляде эштарца себя. За секунду до того, как незваный гость бросился вперед, вулканец сбил его с ног, и они покатились по полу камеры, сцепившись в драке, как того и требовал голос крови. Древний зов Арены, отпечатавшийся в сознании Дознавателя во время допроса Спока. И образ, на котором сконцентрировалось внимание вулканца – его t’hy’la.

Пон Фарр, которым пылала кровь, был катализатором, и мелдинг в таком состоянии запрещался категорически. Но эштарцы, посчитав этот обычай рудиментом, проигнорировали силу прямого воздействия, и не учли, что глубоко спящие инстинкты можно разбудить.

Джим с минуту просто стоял у стены, недоумевая, чувствуя, как волоски на затылке поднялись дыбом. У его ног в яростной схватке двое убивали друг друга в разрывавшем время оглушительном молчании. Беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы увидеть подобие трикодера, откатившегося от дерущихся. Он поднял его с пола и стал перебирать зоны доступа в поисках открывающего кода транспортации.  
\- Только бы выбраться на поверхность… к капсуле. «Энтерпрайз» должен искать нас, и как только мы запустим сигнал…  
Пока руки лихорадочно перебирали комбинации, взгляд возвращался к тому, что происходило в камере. Спок, казавшийся уставшим и ослабевшим всего пару минут назад, был сосредоточен на моменте убийства. В выражении его лица не было ничего из того, что привык видеть Джим. Спок мог и хотел убить своего противника. Разорвать на части, вырвать внутренности, и по локоть зарывшись рукой в грудь вытащить сердце того, кто посмел желать его Избранника. Вулканцы не умеют ненавидеть, но они умеют ревновать.

Смотря в его перекошенное яростью лицо, странно бледное в неверном свете камеры, Кирк понял, что самообладанию Спока пришел конец. В расширенных зрачках вулканца билась только одна цель, и сорвавшийся с поводка разума инстинкт черным псом метнулся в лобовое стекло автомобиля сознания. Только за горящим светом взгляда не было ни водителя, ни тормоза.

Джиму невыносимо было смотреть на обычно полного достоинства и спокойного офицера, сейчас ничем не отличающегося от зверя. Дикого, опасного зверя, с которым он был заперт в одной камере. Но все же, выбирая между своим зверем и чужим, Кирк выбрал Спока.

Пользуясь тем, что двое дерущихся не обращают на него внимания, Джим смог закончить перебор кодов безопасности и, оставив трикодер, чья технология явно была заимствована у землян, на полу, подобрал валяющийся у койки собственный ремень, который отвязал недавно, освободив руки Спока. Второй разорванным огрызком остался висеть у металлических колец подвесной койки. Зайдя за спину эштарца, он резким движением выбросил линию удавки и натянул ее, опрокидывая тело на себя; падение было болезненным, немалый вес прижал Кирка к полу, но в таком положении его противник не мог причинить большого вреда, отвлекаемый Споком, который, казалось, не заметил участия Джима в этом смертельном вальсе.

Длинные пальцы вулканца сошлись на горле Дознавателя, хладнокровно лишая его жизни. Смотря в знакомые глаза, лежа на полу, Джим понимал, что Спок в данный момент вряд ли мстит за пытки, он просто хочет убить. Эштарец пытался подняться, но чем больше он приподнимался с пола, тем острее сходилась удавка на шее, и хотя его руки искали шею Спока, дыхания ему уже не хватало. Он хрипел и вырывался все слабее и слабее. Вскоре эштарец затих. Джим с трудом откинул тяжелое тело и отполз подальше, переводя дыхание.

Наконец сработала запущенная трикодером сеть транспортации, накрыв золотистым светом камеру, и в эту минуту разрыва молекулярных связей Кирк успел увидеть, как, медленно поднимаясь с пола, к нему идет Спок, и от взгляда вулканца его передернуло.

Как показала практика, расчеты Спока о расстоянии между уровнями были верны, и Джим настроил внутренний транспортатор правильно. Обоих офицеров, захваченных потоком частиц, перенесло на поверхность планеты со слабой системой терраформирования.

Черно-белое размытое пятно, вероятно, было крапинкой снега, летящей в глаза. Лежа на спине, Джим подумал, что неплохо вот так умирать. Когда перед глазами почти земное северное сияние. Холод уже не был неприятным, скорее он успокаивал боль от переломов, потому что тело теряло чувствительность. В распахнутых синих глазах мелькнула искра насмешки, которая не коснулась разбитых губ. Нестерпимо хотелось поспать. Хоть чуть-чуть. Только на мгновение закрыть глаза и отдохнуть. Кирк смотрел на то, как, кружась, падает снег. Пришло очень четкое осознание, что от этой минуты до финала небольшой драмы не больше часа. Упрямство что-то твердило ему о том, чтобы он попытался встать, дойти шестьсот метров до капсулы и связаться с «Энтерпрайзом».  
\- Каких-то шестьсот метров… - раньше это расстояние значило бы не больше, чем поход в магазин дома, в Айове. Сейчас это было расстояние, сравнимое с побережьем Атлантики. Джим попытался перевернуться и ощутил, как от боли мир стал красным и моментально бросило в жар. Он судорожно вздохнул. Разреженная атмосфера содержала кислорода меньше, чем на Земле, и возникало ощущение легкого головокружения. Кровь окрасила снег вокруг. Кирк закрыл глаза, вспоминая обрывки событий получасовой давности. Губы шептали несвязные фразы из самого нецензурного запаса, пока капитан пытался хотя бы сесть. Почти через две минуты после того, как его перенес транспортер, дикая саблезубая тварь размером со льва прыгнула и грудью сбила его на лед. Джим не помнил, как обернулся на рык. Но ощущение, когда когтистая лапа буквально смяла его правое плечо, сломав руку, он помнил очень четко. Левой Кирк сейчас пытался дотянуться до горсти снега, чтобы поднести немного талой воды к губам. Дрожащая рука казалось целую вечность не могла сомкнуть пальцы. От снега свело зубы, но на пару минут в голове просветлело. Джим вновь попытался сесть. Острые иглы боли впились в плечо и руку. С приглушенным стоном он рухнул на заснеженную поверхность планеты. Пару минут Кирк просто пытался дышать ровно. Приподнявшись на локте Джим бросил взгляд в ту сторону, где предположительно была капсула.

\- Шестьсот метров… - на минуту он закрыл глаза, только затем, чтобы вцепиться в режущую поверхность льда ладонью.  
\- Ни хрена не сдамся… - нащупав еще снега, Джим упрямо сгреб его немеющей рукой. Стиснув зубы он обернулся. Метрах в двухстах был обрыв, куда упал саблезубый хищник… И Спок. Бросившийся между животным и человеком и увлекший своим весом зверя в пропасть. Судя по тому, что звука рычания не доносилось, падение было смертельным по крайней мере для одного из них.

Боль тела мало значила по сравнению с болью разума. Он чувствовал, будто черная дверь перерезала нить связи, но в промежуток между косяком и дверью лился испепеляющий огонь. Кирк подозревал, что если то, от чего гнулась литая дверь эмоционального блока, освободится, это бросит его в безумие, из которого уже не будет возврата. К тому же он прекрасно помнил последний взгляд Спока, тогда, в камере, и предпочитал не представлять, что бы случилось, если бы не сработал транспортер.  
\- Ползти… - он должен был сделать хотя бы это. Либо двести метров назад, узнать, как там Спок, и тогда сил не останется, чтобы дойти до капсулы. Либо не оборачиваясь, стараясь не слышать, не чувствовать чужую боль - вперед. Чтобы дать шанс выжить им обоим. И он выбрал.  
\- Он жив, если я чувствую его боль, он жив… - твердил себе Кирк, вновь пытаясь сесть. Черные пятна поплыли перед взглядом, это уходило сознание. Его нестерпимо затошнило, и рука вновь нашла горсть снега. Он жадно схватил его губами, почти не чувствуя холода. - Надо встать…

Эти шестьсот метров он запомнил на всю жизнь. Полубредовое состояние, когда он падал, вставал и снова валился на лед, чувствуя, что теряет ориентир сигнальных огней капсулы и боясь потерять сознание каждый раз, когда его накрывала боль. Чужая боль. Ему казалось, что он заперт в комнате, где нет выхода, и огонь постепенно затопляет сознание, мешая дышать, думать, идти.  
Когда становилось невыносимо, Джим хрипло кричал только одно слово – Спок. Точнее, ему казалось, что он кричал. Едва слышимый хриплый шепот почти не размыкал губ.

Последние сто метров Кирк не помнил. Оставался только инстинкт. Идти, ползти, цепляться за жизнь, выигрывая у холода еще пару сантиметров. Он уже видел мигающие огни и надпись на серебристом борту капсулы, когда внезапно внутреннее чувство Нити оборвалось. Жуткая тишина вместо рокота коснулась сознания. Глухое и гулкое, словно после разорвавшейся мины, молчание. Заползая в кабину и едва не теряя сознание, Джим чувствовал, как темнеет мир перед глазами.  
\- Спок… - рука опустилась на панель вызова, и вспыхнувшие красные огни дали понять, что звучит сигнал тревоги. Джим рухнул возле консоли без сил и даже без желания жить. Все было бессмысленно. Он не успел.

Иногда выход – это просто вход в  
следующую задницу, все преимущество которой  
в том, что она новая  
_Эпиграф беты_  


\--10--

\- Он пережил kae'at k'lasa. Даже при высокой степени kae'k'akkayam, это привело к kan-sorn. Кроме того, у него время plak tow. И ему нужен его t'hy'la. Можно инициировать p'pil'lay. Пока не поздно. Чтобы сохранить его kae.

Боунс, слушая умнейший научный бред прибывших с Нового Вулкана медиков, готов был немедленно проверить на них действие любого древнего орудия пыток, например, нервно-паралитического газа, хотябы за обилие вулканских терминов, которых он не понимал. Одно ему было ясно и без остроухих «помощников»: этот зеленокровный гоблин собирался сделать ноги на тот свет. И сделать это быстро и без вариантов. Когда «Энтерпрайз» засек сигнальный маяк капсулы, он, не медля ни минуты, навел луч транспортатора и поднял на борт бессознательного вулканца с жизненными показателями ниже критической отметки. Фактически, он замерз насмерть, но, как выяснилось позже, это была не единственная проблема. Какие-то генетические особенности вида сказались на его состоянии, и при всей мощи медицинского оборудования «Энтерпрайза» Спок оставался в коме. И не мог выйти из нее, несмотря на усилия ученых.

Кирка не нашли. Маккой точно знал, что последний сигнал передачи из этого квадранта был отправлен с поверхности планеты. Фотонные торпеды являлись очень весомым аргументом в арсенале Звездного Флота, но обнаруженная проблема покоробила даже флагман. Федерация была на грани войны с новым видом протовулканского поселения эштарцев, и пока политики оговаривали условия и вели переговоры, «Энтерпрайз» завис на орбите без капитана и планов его поиска. Эштарцы упрямо твердили, что не укрывают офицера Флота, командование вызвало к границам квадранта еще одно судно класса «Суверен», а доктор пил, не разбавляя, виски прямо в медотсеке. И уже третьи сутки твердил штабным о том, что время уходит.

Сулу, на котором повисло управление кораблем, смотрел на него и напиток с неистребимой тоской в совсем еще молодых глазах. «Энтерпрайз» был единственным судном в галактике, которое «потеряло» своего капитана. Сканерами поверхность была обшарена так тщательно, что впору было делать топографию местности с учетом всех валунов и камней. Кирк пропал без вести.

 

Первые трое суток Джим пытался спорить. И как только он открывал рот, его били. Сначала это было почти забавно, и он смешливо сыпал остротами. Но после того, как форма на спине потемнела от крови, стало не до шуток. Не срабатывал даже принцип «позови еще троих, и мы будем на равных». Захвативших его пиратов было всего трое на маленьком горемычном суденышке, которое они величаво называли «Апполлон». И пока древнегреческий бог корчился от смеха, глядя на ржавое корыто, идущее на втором варпе до ближайшего рынка работорговли, Джим обдумывал план побега. Пираты подобрали его без сознания, ориентируясь на сигнал капсулы. Увидев форму и звание пленника, Д’Кар, нередкая помесь мерзавца и торговца, моментально учуял выгоду. Используя медицинское оборудование он подлечил раненого и даже позаботился о том, чтобы тот имел вдоволь воды и еды.

\- За него живого дадут больше, чем за мертвого, - решил пират и развернул судно на Орион. Самый роскошный базар невольников в этом квадранте. Место, куда не совалась даже Федерация со своей армадой.  
\- Я только неудачливый энсин, стащил форму, бежал с Флота, - насмешливо порол чушь Джим, боковым зрением отслеживая перемещение надсмотрщика с длинной охотничьей плетью.  
\- А я тогда капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», - глумливо улыбался ему в лицо Д’Кар, потирая костистые руки. - Знаешь, капитан... За тебя могут дать достаточно, чтобы я купил себе новое судно. Назову его «Прометей»... Поставлю фазерную установку, чтобы нести огонь людям, - глухой смех был вполне искренним. - Раньше я возил орионских наложниц, нес людям красоту, - улыбка стала плотоядной, и Джима передернуло от отвращения.  
\- Мерзавец... – свист тонкого хлыста он уже ненавидел и не собирался к нему привыкать. Он отчаянно засмеялся, чтобы скрыть боль от удара. - Ты глупец, тебя найдут и повесят в двигательной твоего же корыта. Потому что только дурак будет связываться с научно-исследовательским судном «Энтерпрайз».  
Пират на мгновение стал серьезен:  
\- Слава о нем идет далеко, мальчик. И о его капитане тоже. Забавно, что я сохранил старую газету, двухлетней давности, где поместили фотографию героя, спасшего Землю от ромуланского корабля.  
Джим с трудом сглотнул. В эту минуту ему показалось, что удача отвернулась от него.  
\- Меня будут искать, - голос его не дрогнул.  
\- Вселенная огромна, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, - широкий жест рукой, и пират поднялся со стула собираясь покинуть отсек с пленником.  
\- Когда-нибудь они тебя найдут, - Д’Кар обернулся у выхода. - ...Или нет.

Кирк с минуту наблюдал, как со скрежетом закрывались двери. Он сидел на полу, прикованный к стене металлическим браслетом наручников, под охраной прожженного палача и бродяги, и шансы закончить эту историю хорошо уменьшались с каждой минутой. Уж он-то знал дурную славу орионских базаров.  
Закрыв глаза, Джим светло подумал о том, что Спок жив: он чувствовал, что Нить, соединившая их в этом странном обряде, еще теплится в его сознании.  
\- Они найдут меня. Спок поможет. У него получится…

Но никто не пришел. Не было слышно знакомого свиста фазеров, эха работы транспортатора или шума борьбы. Орион встретил их язвительной пестротой распущенных нравов и неоплаченных кредитами внезаконных жизней. Со связанными за спиной руками, ошейником на шее, в темном грязном плаще Джим шел за своим охранником, подталкиваемый в спину дулом фазера. Его небольшой конвой позаботился о том, чтобы протянуть цепь от ошейника к щиколоткам и тем самым сковать его шаг, кляп мешал не только говорить, но и дышать. Кирк несколько раз падал в грязь немощеных улиц, гонимый в спину отморозком, который более пяти суток методично избивал его со скучающим видом в тесной камере.  
\- Покорность, - не оборачиваясь говорил Д’Кар. - Это величайшее достоинство умных людей. Будь умен, Джим, и ты проживешь долгую жизнь.  
Если бы мог, Кирк ответил бы ему в лучших традициях дикой Америки. Но можно было только идти вперед, стараясь не спотыкаться о выброшенный из домов мусор.

В каком-то подвале его пихнули на пол и оставили в кругу охраны. Уходя и слегка насвистывая, Д’Кар широко улыбнулся человеку, показав желтые клыки:  
\- Твоего нового хозяина зовут Хан, он совсем недавно в деле, но характером пошел в мать, она тоже вешала всех, с кем не спала.

Джим вперил в него немигающий хлесткий взгляд. Но кляп по-прежнему мешал выразить всю степень «признательности», которую испытывал человек. Ему оставалось только ждать. Впрочем, недолго. К нему вышел мужчина лет тридцати, с цепким взглядом. Его неприметные черные одежды выдавали принадлежность к клану наемных убийц. Он сменил пиратов на посту охраны и проверил прочность цепей Кирка.  
\- А ты сильно-то не пялься, а то за такие глаза и убить могут. Кра-си-вые, - протянул убийца и усмехнулся, облокотившись о стену. Карманным ножом он отрезал кусок яблока и надкусил. – Ну-ну... Не завидуй... Понравишься нужным людям на рынке - и кормить тебя яблоками будут всю жизнь.  
Лучше бы Джим никогда не слышал этого смеха. Он с тоской глянул на огрызок лилового неба в решетчатом окне. Где-то далеко были и, надо надеяться, разрабатывали план спасения его друзья. Но сейчас он был один и только начал осознавать, как серьезно вляпался на этот раз, и что, пожалуй, лишился той ценности, которую когда-то принял совершенно случайно – рядом не было его друзей. А, значит, капитан USS «Энтерпрайз» был в полном яркости выражений квазаре, и можно было надеяться только на себя.

\--11--

Мечта рабов: базар, на котором можно купить себе господина.  
_Станислав Ежи Лец_  


\- Ой, как они тебя… - девушка отирала его лицо смоченной в кружке воды тряпицей, бывшей частью края ее юбки две минуты назад. Джим едва мог поднять голову - три попытки побега за последнюю неделю. За каждую его били так, что весь следующий день он не мог встать с пола. Кирк даже полежал бы с недельку в маккоевском лазарете – добровольно, но для этого необходимо было не задерживаться здесь. И он вставал. С черно-синими жутковатыми синяками по телу, рубцами от ударов охраны, Джим все равно поднимался с пола. Пока мог дышать, он не собирался прекращать борьбу.

Его содержали на втором этаже временного дома для рабов человека по имени «Хан». Он его еще не видел, но уже недолюбливал. Вместе с ним в камере была девушка из каких-то дальних колоний, она давно не пыталась ничего в своей судьбе изменить и только жалела Джима, считая того «немножко не в себе».  
\- Они ведь убьют тебя когда-нибудь, человек. Убьют…  
Кирк усмехнулся, не открывая глаз:  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим…  
Гул ночных улиц доносился вполне отчетливо: крики зазывал, пьяный смех в баре напротив и звук мерно работающих стационарных климатических установок. Ночь не приносила прохлады, но хотя бы спадала липкая дневная жара, и стойкий запах нелегальных специй с наркотической отдушкой становился не таким отвратительным.  
Джим облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Хотелось пить. Невыносимо. Полстакана воды в день оставляли горло болезненно сухим. Голова раскалывалась от тупой боли. Но все же, когда раздались шаги возле двери, Кирк привстал и сел, облокотившись о стену. Глухо звякнули цепи о бетонный пол. И он усмехнулся. Правая рука инстинктивно тронула ошейник, будто проверяя, хватит ли его прочности, чтобы удержать еще раз.  
В комнату вошли трое. Охранник, которого он уже видел. Человек в пестрых одеждах с символом золотой нити Торговой Федерации пиратского Альянса у края высокого ворота и один из наемников Хана с татуированным лицом и стянутыми на затылке черными волосами.  
\- Простите, нет стула, чтобы предложить вам сесть, - начал свою обычную насмешливую песню Джим. Наемник замахнулся для удара, но торговец удержал его.  
\- Не порть товару лицо, никогда! Ты не ференги, но законы бизнеса везде одинаковы, - он подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть Кирка. Ожидавший этого Джим с размаху ударил ногой торговца в правую коленную чашечку, с удовольствием услышав характерный хруст. Крики и проклятья наполнили камеру какофонией звуков, торговец скорчился на полу, обхватив руками поврежденное колено и клянясь распилить «это животное» немедленно. Наемник уже замахивался для удара, когда Кирк заметил веселые искорки в глазах охранника - тот находил ситуацию забавной.  
\- Я куплю тебя и продам в самый дешевый притон, где тебя располосуют на органы… Выцедят кровь по капле, а требуху бросят бешеным псам с помойки… Вот как ты закончишь свою несчастную жизнь… - торговец все же встал с пола, держась за стенку и с бешенством смотря на землянина.  
Охранник кивнул наемнику дома Хана, чтобы тот перестал бить Кирка. Кирк лежал, скорчившись на полу, подтянув колени к груди, чтобы хоть как-то защитить ребра.  
\- Или нет… Я продам тебя… Kак наложницу, и весь остаток жизни ты либо простоишь на коленях, либо пролежишь на спине… - поток грязи и ругательств не прекращался до тех пор пока охранник не перебил его.  
\- Как видите, цена возросла… - его тонкие губы сложились в презрительную улыбку.  
\- Что?! – торговец, в котором моментально проснулся делец, обернулся в гневе и охнул, колено видимо напомнило о себе.  
Джим улыбнулся уголками губ, перед тем как потерять сознание. Это сцена была для него не в новинку. Он не был ласков на расстоянии удара.  
Охранник использовал характер пленника для того, чтобы поднять цену для очередного участника аукциона рабов, который должен был состояться через неделю.

\- Не знаю, кем была его мать, но отец точно был адлерским скатом. Укрощать такой нрав истинное удовольствие, - охранник кивнул на лежащего на полу Джима. - Из него выйдет великолепный боец Арены или… - двусмысленность повисла в камере.  
\- Он идиот. Варвар. Дикарь… - торговец бурчал эпитеты, отряхивая парчовую одежду.  
Понимающая улыбка коснулась губ охранника, и он отступил к выходу:  
\- Вы правы, других Федерация не выбирает капитанами флагманов Флота.  
Заинтересованность промелькнула во взгляде, тщательно приглушенная презрением:  
\- Когда господин Хан хочет выставить его на аукцион?  
\- Вторник, следующий вторник, - почтительность тона не обманывала никого в этой камере. Участникам сделки уже было очевидно, что торговый Альянс будет участвовать на любых условиях. Обладание капитаном Звездного Флота могло дать знание кодов безопасности и возможность торговаться с Ромуланской Империей, да и сотни вариантов, промелькнувших в голове торговца показывали абсолютное благо от этой сделки для любого «хозяина» такого раба. Ш’Риз, решил, что готов заложить две тонны чистого дилития за Джима Кирка и подкинуть два ящика «черного стандарта» - самого лучшего наркотика по эту сторону границы.

Ночью Кирк чаще всего вспоминал Землю. Летними ясными ночами ему хотелось просто выйти во двор их небольшого дома и смотреть на звезды, гадая, за какое же созвездие погиб отец. А потом бежать… Просто бежать вперед по полю, чтобы трава, словно море колыхающаяся у груди, едва успевала задевать острыми кончиками обнаженные руки. И падать во влажное от предрассветной росы зеленое море, когда от ударов заходилось сердце, не ощущая, что огоньки слез блестят в глазах.  
\- Капитаны не плачут… никогда не плачут… Я стану капитаном… обязательно стану… Я смогу… смогу… как мой отец…  
Жизнь грязной рукой притупляла воспоминания детства, когда он мог и хотел мечтать.  
Заводила, хулиган, гений… Всегда отвечающий ударом на удар и не ждущий понимания, уже не ждущий. Он забыл свою мечту, когда вырос.

Джим сморгнул тяжелую поволоку, эти сны будоражили душу, и от них было больнее, чем от высокомерия и цинизма всех тех, кто когда-то смотрел свысока на паренька из Айовы. Мать только качала головой, для нее он был частью прошлой жизни – выживший осколок разрушенного мира. Она пыталась когда-то изменить сына, но тот был глух и закрыт, пряча за кривой усмешкой бесконечное море беспокойных ночей под лунным небом. Кирк Тиберий Джим жил, выбирая судьбу, которую можно было творить самому.

Когда шаги раздались на лестнице, Джим уже не спал, подобравшийся и напряженный, очередной рассвет он встречал так, как привык – как вызов. А вызовы он принимал всегда.

Однако стандартное расписание изменилось. Его больше не били, перевели в другое, более просторное и светлое помещение, позволили помыться, приносили хорошую еду и вдоволь воды. Джим морщился, но есть не отказывался. Силы были нужны ему для побега. И вместе с тем как светлели синяки на теле, в голове стал вырисовываться четкий план.  
В день торгов его нарядили в полупрозрачные штаны, обсыпали кожу и волосы золотистой пудрой, отчего он блестел в свете факелов полутемного квадрата подиума, куда по одному выводили новых рабов Хана и оставили на сцене, сцепив его ошейник со столбом седьмого лота. Для покорности ему ввели дозу какого-то синтетического наркотика, и Кирк видел расплывчатые пятна сиреневой радуги везде, куда смотрел. Играла струнная музыка, создавая приятную атмосферу для элитных покупателей. Опьяненного действием наркотика человека эта музыка расслабляла, отключая блоки агрессивной защиты. Включились прожектора, Джим зажмурился, скованный, он не мог поднять рук, чтобы закрыть лицо от потока слепящего света, сконцентрированного на нем. Вздохи раздались в первых рядах, матроны Домов Вольности явно рассчитывали включиться в торговлю. Но с первых минут цены на «золотоволосого землянина» баснословно подскочили. Принимающий ставки довольно потирал руки, этот день обещал запомниться орионскому рынку рабов. Такой товар не нужно было хвалить, в ход не шли даже стандартные уверения в красоте и здоровье. Пиратские кланы состязались друг с другом с азартом, делавшим честь их кошелькам. Был там и злополучный торговец с поврежденным коленом, его визгливый голос резал Джиму слух. Он смотрел с подмостков, чуть сощурясь, не опуская головы и не впадая в отчаянье. Последний тур торгов был жарким, двое пиратов явно не хотели уступать друг другу. Каждый из них взвинчивал ставки так, что сердце принимающего лот пропускало удары. В конце концов, одному из них не хватило возможности повысить ставку, и раздался второй предупреждающий сигнал о продаже. Торговец Пиратского Альянса счастливо потирал руки, предвкушая завершение вечера приятным приобретением, когда раздался хриплый голос, перебивший его ставку в два раза. Влиятельные гости аукциона, как один знающие друг друга хотя бы понаслышке, обернулись на звук незнакомого голоса.  
\- Продано, - пролепетал принимающий ставки представитель Дома Хана, и ударил в небольшой гонг. - Продано, - уверенно продолжил он. - Нашему гостю в черном капюшоне.  
Джим даже головы не повернул, чтобы увидеть своего «хозяина», его мутило от действия наркотика. Но кое-что он помнил четко: в мягкие сапоги перед выходом на подмостки он вложил заточенную с другого конца о камни вилку. Это самодельное шило могло убить незадачливого покупателя, нужно было только, чтобы он подошел ближе.  
\- … И если для этого нужно будет улыбнуться, - Джим кривовато усмехнулся про себя. - Так за этим дело не станет.  
Его отвели по длинному коридору двумя этажами выше, видимо во временные покои этого пирата. Во дворе уже сгружали дилитий. Он бросил косой взгляд вниз сквозь решетки и вздохнул:  
\- Вы меня переоценили, - обронил насмешливо Джим ведшему его охраннику через плечо. И получил толчок в спину.  
\- Пляши… пляши… Сейчас отдохнешь… Хозяин-то твой придумает, чем занять твой беспокойный рот… - приглушенный смех сопровождал его всю дорогу, и Кирк едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься на охранника и проткнуть шилом артерию не шее.  
"Нет… Для заложника он мелковат", - Джим хмурился и молчал.

Его ввели в комнату с дорогой мебелью, золотыми портьерами и приглушенным светом. Временные апартаменты для очень богатых гостей. Он запнулся на пороге, с трудом координируя движения после наркотика, и ведший Кирка охранник пихнул его с силой. Не удержавшись на ногах, человек рухнул на пол. Мозаичный, янтарный, тот отражал блеск точечных источников света. Его собственная кожа, покрытая золотой пылью, мерцала в этом свете, словно ловя блики.  
\- Позвольте, - мужчина присел рядом, снимая оковы с ног Джима, отстегивая наручники и ошейник. Он так и не снял капюшона.  
\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны…. – изображение вблизи все еще расплывалось, но силуэты он уже мог различать. Кирк беглым взглядом осмотрел комнату, убедившись, что они одни. Он улыбнулся про себя - редкостная уверенность в себе или редкостная глупость. Собственный полуобнаженный вид его не смущал, но то, что этот человек, возившийся с его цепями, даже не снял плаща его пугало. «Давний враг… Нашедший меня друг этого чокнутого Нерона…», - как только оковы пали, Джим извернулся, перекатившись и достав шило, вскочил на ноги.

Рука его «хозяина» скользнула за пояс, видимо, вытаскивая фазер, и Кирк метнул импровизированный нож, целясь под сердце. Он не промахнулся, но рука, обхватившая наконечник шила, окрасилась зеленой кровью. Капюшон скользнул на плечо, и Спок медленно осел на колени. Джим, судорожно выдохнув, бросился к нему.  
\- Как… Что…  
Вулканец поднял на него до боли знакомый взгляд, в руке у него был коммуникатор:  
\- Энтерпрайз… Поднять двоих…

 

Боунс дважды или трижды успел пройтись по «достоинствам» характера Джима Кирка, перед тем, как взялся за его осмотр.  
\- Какого тебя понесло на эту планету?! Забытую даже картографами! Проводить он решил! Да кого ты дуришь?! Мы едва войну не начали с эштарцами и к Ориону не пробились бы без маскировки. Спасибо, Скотти выручил, изобрел для тебя велосипед! Обрядив нас как куклу на ярмарке… – он вкатил ему дозу из гипоспрея, и Джим провалился в сон. Ему снился легкий укоризненный взгляд и кровь цвета родного поля возле дома.

По истечении курса лечения состояние капитана стало удовлетворительным, действие наркотика было устранено, и вместе с этим прошли звуковые и зрительные галлюцинации. Лучший доктор флота, Маккой умел заботиться даже о самых беспокойных пациентах. Пользуясь добротой сестры Чэпел, Джим пробрался ночью в палату к Споку.  
\- Я не хотел… - начал Джим с порога свою, уже дежурную, фразу. Он сел на койке и просительно улыбнулся, будто искал одобрения или укора, но его коммандер молчал. Наконец, видимо, собравшись с мыслями, он ответил:  
\- У нас другая физиология, вы бы не смогли нанести удар в сердце.

Ты ударил не ножом T’hy’la … Ты меня не узнал. Значит, Связь уничтожена… Совет или моя клиническая смерть разделили нас…

Спок поднял уставший взгляд на капитана:  
\- Вы в порядке? Как ваши раны?  
\- Да… Я в порядке, - Джим поежился. Только что его задело странное эхо боли.  
\- «Энтерпрайз» нашел тебя? Маяк сработал? – Кирк смотрел на осунувшееся лицо и гадал, помнит ли вулканец события в камере.  
\- Да… Доктор сделал все возможное, чтобы я выжил, - или ему показалось, или в голосе Спока мелькнули эмоции.  
Джим усмехнувшись, уловил это и, скрыв за улыбкой благодарности осознание уязвимости вулканца в этот момент тронувшее его, выпалил:  
\- Спок, теперь ты просто обязан остаться на Флоте!  
Коммандер вполне узнаваемо вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты же меня купил, потратив уйму нашего запаса дилития, и должен отработать! – он зашелся смехом, и закашлялся, легкие еще не отошли от последствий пребывания в атмосфере Ориона.  
Спок скрыл свое возмущение за проблеском тепла во взгляде и откинулся на подушку, продолжая слушать рассказы своего капитана о том, как его надо спасать в следующий раз.  
\- Вы уверены, что этот ваш «следующий раз» будет? – коммандер скептически смотрел на Джима.  
\- Да, - подмигнул тот. - Я уверен, что успею вляпаться в историю раньше, чем ты чихнешь.  
Спок хотел было возразить, но в эту минуту в палату влетел разъяренный Маккой, и Джим пожал плечами, явственно говоря: «Вот видишь».  
И вулканец сдался. Он задумался об отзыве своего заявления. В конце концов, у него было еще семь лет, чтобы помочь самому молодому капитану Флота искать выход из дорог, ведших туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

\--12--

Не знающий дружбы – жалок.  
Не знающий любви – несчастен.  
Не знающий меры – обречен.  
_Эпиграф беты_  


Спок поправлялся медленнее, чем обычно. И дело было не в физической ране, которая под чутким наблюдением доктора Маккоя зажила хорошо, дело было в последствиях вреда, нанесенного эштарцами его разуму. Воздействуя на левую лобную долю, они расшатали его способность к абстрактному мышлению и самоконтролю, повлияли на многие качества, определяющие его личность. Спок не мог сосредоточиться на медитации, как раньше, он чувствовал себя разрушенным там, где никто не прикасался к нему никогда. Его разум был в руинах. И проживая каждый день в рутине работы вулканец чувствовал, как глубоко ноют эти раны, и тут Боунс не мог ему помочь.

Сев на кровати, Спок задумчиво опустил взгляд, изучая красный отблеск лампы на полу. Такой свет напоминал ему дом. В детстве мама часто оставляла свет в его комнате включенным, даже если он не просил. Она знала, что иногда ему бывает страшно. Совсем как…  
Спок выпрямился и вздохнул. Через тридцать минут начнется его вахта. Для всех на корабле все было как раньше. Очередная запредельно опасная миссия, в которой едва уцелел капитан, позади.

От последней мысли он стиснул зубы. Зачем Джим хотел вернуть его во Флот? Если ему нужен был хороший старший помощник, то в экипаже корабля было немало талантливых офицеров…

_… Как блестела его кожа тогда, в свете такой же тусклой лампы…_

Фоном возвращающаяся мысль обожгла горячим ветром совершенно диких воспоминаний. После появления Нити, тогда, в камере, в отпечатке его памяти остались воспоминания Джима, в том числе и глубинные; и Спок в любой момент мог вспомнить, почувствовать каждой клеточкой тела, как стонал землянин, занимаясь любовью с тем, кто ему нравился. Громкий хруст вернул его к реальности. В руке треснул трикодер. Уронив сломанный механизм на пол каюты, Спок медленно пошел в душ. Он не чувствовал Связь, хотя надо было признать, он и не мог ее сейчас чувствовать, все его ментальные способности были оглушены слишком точным и слишком сильным воздействием. Это напоминало оголенный участок нервных окончаний, который подвергся целенаправленному удару током. Нить с его стороны просто онемела, он не мог ее контролировать, ощущать или блокировать. Вынести мелдинг с посторонним разумом, пусть даже вулканским, Спок не мог себя заставить, а без этого выяснить, что с ним происходит, не представлялось возможным.

Отец мог бы помочь, но даже себе Спок не мог признаться в том, что не знает, почему Сарек избегает мелдинга со своим сыном. А после пережитого надругательства ощутить совершенный холодный разум Сарека было бы невыносимо.

Вернувшись из душа Спок надел форму, поправил влажные волосы и опустился на колени, изучая трикодер на полу.  
\- Нет… Восстановить тебя нет никакой возможности. Идеально выверенный и теперь безнадежно сломанный механизм.  
Бережно подняв часть отколовшегося корпуса офицер попробовал приладить его обратно. Но искореженная пластина не могла встать на прежнее место.  
Голос раздался из панели коммуникатора возле кровати:  
\- Спок, ты мне нужен на мостике, здесь эти… Ухура, как там называется этот горбоносый вид?  
Укоризненный голос лучшего лингвиста на корабле поправил капитана:  
\- Дарийцы, сэр.  
\- Он сломался, Джим, - Спок, встав, положил трикодер на столик.  
\- Кто? – Кирк отвлекся на еще один комментарий в сторону «горбоносых».  
\- Мой трикодер… Капитан… - тихо ответил вулканец и, одернув форму, добавил. – Я загружу протоколы по дарийцам в базу другого трикодера и буду на мостике через две минуты.  
Уходя на вахту, он оставил свой старый трикодер на столе, больше не прикасаясь к нему и не стараясь его починить. Уголок губ чуть изогнулся в горькой усмешке: некоторые вещи исправить нельзя.

 

Это был вечер пятницы очень длинной и напряженной недели. Позади осталось слишком много бесед с командованием Звездного Флота, а впереди, перед уже пьяным взглядом Кирка маячила полупустая бутылка виски.  
\- Это хорошее виски, Боунс! – Джим хлопнул по столику ладонью и толкнул вперед стакан. Он не знал, отчего ему так безумно хотелось напиться сегодня вечером. До одури. До темноты в глазах.  
Доктор, выпивший не меньше, но не такой пьяный, покосился на него неодобрительно:  
\- Скоро отпустит…  
\- Что? – Кирк залпом выпил еще стакан.  
\- Страх… - Боунс покрутил стакан в руке. – Ты ведь думал, что мы тебя уже не найдем.  
\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Джим, взъерошив волосы. - Я не боялся умереть там.  
Он откинулся на стуле и вытянул ноги под столом, потянувшись.  
Маккой пристально смотрел на него и молчал.  
– Я испугался тогда, когда щелкнул, порвавшись, этот чертов ремень… Взгляда его сумасшедшего… и темноты в глазах. Будто два разных человека.  
Джим говорил, не отводя глаз от виски в стакане, полушепотом, будто сам с собой. У него были стеклянные глаза абсолютно пьяного, но язык не заплетался совершенно.  
«Да у тебя шок, парень…» - Маккой по-прежнему молчал. Он давно хотел вытащить Кирка на разговор. Эти двое вернулись из переделки, оставив в ней часть себя.  
\- Я боялся, что он не выживет… И когда я увидел… Это… Какой он… Какой… он красивый… Даже сквозь… - Джим вздрогнул, будто выдернутый из сна. Он хлестким жестом допил стакан и налил еще.  
\- Он не ждал, что я брошу заточку, Боунс, он никогда не ждал от меня удара, - стакан вдребезги разлетелся от силы, опустившей его на стол. Словно разом перегорев, Джим глухо пробормотал. - Я знаю, что он чувствует ко мне… Слышу его мысли. Каждый день. Все его мысли… Не знаю, что происходит, и понимает ли он, что со мной делает… Каждый день просыпаюсь с воспоминаниями - его воспоминаниями, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, мурашки бегут по коже - как он сильно… До… безумия… Как… - он запнулся, уронив голову на руки, и отключился, забывшись тяжелым сном.

Маккой тяжело вздохнул. Он давно почувствовал, что напряжение между капитаном и его старшим помощником наэлектризовало пространство вокруг них до опасного предела. Поднимая Джима за плечи, чтобы положить его на кушетку в лазарете, доктор больше всего сожалел о том, что не способен лечить сердца людей. Раны, нанесенные там, порой не заживают никогда.

Утро субботнего дня было тяжелым. Нет, оно было отвратительным, решил, просыпаясь, Маккой. Кирк все еще спал в лазарете к его приходу, вчера накачавшись виски так, что даже видавшему виды Боунсу стало не по себе. Эти двое притягивали друг друга, но оба жили, стараясь это отрицать. За все годы их дружбы Маккой не видел Джима таким пьяным. Да, баб вокруг него вилось немеряно, и где-то раз в неделю случалась «настоящая любовь», и он пропадал под окнами женских общежитий, таскал цветы охапками и приходил ободранный после лазаний по карнизам. Но не так. Никогда до этого Боунс не замечал, чтобы Кирк нарезал круги вокруг, не решаясь подойти. Плюс пол партнера. Доктор сильно сомневался в том, что Джим свят, как пасхальное яйцо, но чтобы так занесло на почве чувств, во-первых, к мужчине, во-вторых, к вулканцу – это было что-то из ряда вон, и требовало мер. Принимать у себя в лазарете раз в неделю нетрезвого капитана было интересно, но не на фоне опасного напряжения и дальнейших проблем со сном.

Войдя в каюту старшего помощника Маккой, прежде всего, заметил, что тот не спал. Спок сидел за столом, обхватив голову руками. Решительно нахмурившись, доктор шагнул вперед:  
\- Это смесь снимет головную боль и прочие последствия алкогольного опьянения.  
Коммандер поднял голову и процедил в своей привычной сухой манере:  
\- Я не пью, и ваши шутки неуместны.

_… Как же хочется разбить порой твое чертово самообладание…_

\- Вы, может, и не пили, Спок, но Джим вчера нализался до чертиков в стакане, - Маккой красноречиво замолчал, скрестив руки на груди. В одной из них все еще был гипоспрей.  
И ему показалось в этот момент, что вулканец мертвенно побледнел. Положив гипоспрей на стол Боунс многозначительно добавил, уходя. - Полагаю, вы знаете, что с этим делать.

***

Когда закрылась дверь, Спок судорожно выдохнул.  
«Маккой знает…» - он задохнулся от стыда. «Значит, Джим сказал ему - он чувствует Нить, она жива… И я передавал ему все свои ощущения, не блокируя их…» - первая мысль настигла моментально, но вторая накрыла отвращением. – «Потому что испугался боли очистки разума… Это малодушие… Это недостойно пути вулканца», - Спок резким движением поднялся со стула, ощущая, как внутри поднялась волна гнева на себя. Взгляд упал на сломанный трикодер на столе.

Пока он быстрым шагом шел в транспортаторную, в голове сквозь неясность чужих ощущений пробилась горечь. «… Он знает о моих недостойных мыслях… И молчит из уважения к годам дружбы…" Сквозь золотые линии искажения пространства Спок кивнул офицеру за пультом:  
\- Стереть последнюю точку координат высадки. Это приказ.

***

 

\- Где он?! – Джим метался по кораблю. Он ощущал тупую боль в груди, но больше не ощущал мыслей и чувств вулканца. Кирк готов был допрашивать каждого, кто работал с тот день за пультом транспортатора, чтобы узнать, куда делся его старший помощник. Неосознанное предчувствие чего-то страшного отдавало привкусом потери.  
\- Найти его! Выйти на связь с командованием Новой Колонии!– Джим не просто злился, он был в ярости.

Похмелье не облегчало жизни, только к обеду он проснулся, и пока принял душ и начал входить в курс дел… Слишком поздно выяснилось, что старший помощник покинул борт корабля и стер последние координаты. Они находились возле Новой Колонии Вулкана для решения дальнейших дипломатических вопросов с эштарцами, так что сомнений, где он, не оставалось. Но обыскивать планету сканерами было запрещено.  
\- Что ты сказал ему? – в последнем порыве он влетел в лазарет к Маккою. Тот поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Прости Джим, я не предполагал, что он сорвется с корабля, куда глаза глядят.  
\- Нет, - внезапно успокоился Кирк. - Не куда глаза глядят, это же вулканец, Боунс, даже в таком состоянии он будет логичен. Скотти! Мне нужны координаты храма на планете.  
Когда из коммуникатора донеслось спокойное: «Да, кап’тан», Джим с болезненной ясностью осознал: он попытается разрушить связь…  
\- Немедленно, Скотти, координаты! Я спускаюсь!

***

 

Пока Джим бежал по ступеням храма, он чувствовал, как колотилось его сердце, не от бега, а от страха. Теперь можно было признаться себе в том, что он боялся его потерять. Нужно было только успеть… Только немного везения…  
Во внутренний зал он пробился едва ли не с боем, вулканцы, не хотевшие его пускать, все же не подняли на него оружия в ответ на выхваченный фазер, он только услышал шелест тихих слов за спиной: «Это его t’hy’la… Он почувствовал…»

Еще до того, как Джим вбежал в круглую залу, он услышал заходящийся от боли крик. Сердце сорвалось, как спусковой механизм. У Кирка были разные представления о страхе, но в этот момент он точно знал, что ничего и никогда не будет бояться больше, чем звуков знакомого голоса, искаженного отчаяньем и страданиями. Его фазер стоял на оглушении, но он готов был убить любого, кто встанет у него на пути в этот момент. Отшвырнув охранника разрядом, он остановился у входа. Спок в черных одеждах лежал на каменном постаменте в центре залы, и стоявший у изголовья вулканец держал свои руки на точках катры у него на лице. Прикованное тяжелыми оковами тело выгибалось от боли, и крики Спока ранили Кирка больнее фазерного выстрела. Он метнулся вперед, на ходу вскидывая оружие и явно не собираясь разбираться, что здесь происходит.  
\- Нет, капитан Кирк, он сам это выбрал, - его окликнул Сарек, стоявший недалеко.  
В ответ Джим сбил фазером замок с цепей и прицелился в служителя Храма.  
\- Шаг назад! Немедленно!  
\- Вы рискуете развязать войну с Вулканом, капитан, - холодно констатировал Сарек.  
\- Нет, в данный конкретный момент, я рискую не этим, - Джим, проигнорировав дальнейший диалог, подошел к постаменту на плохо державших его ногах.  
\- Спок… - он отбросил цепь и приподнял вулканца за плечи. Того все еще била дрожь, он тихо что-то прошептал, находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, и только нагнувшись, Джим смог разобрать шепот сорванного криком голоса:  
\- T’hy’la… Позволь им закончить разрушение Связи во мне…  
Вся ярость, весь пережитый страх вернулись в эту минуту, и Джим грубо встряхнул его за плечи:  
\- Никогда не решай за нас обоих! Энтерпрайз, поднять двоих наверх!

 

\- Он спит, я накачал его дозой препаратов, которые могут свалить даже вулканца, - Маккой со скептицизмом смотрел на Кирка, который полчаса назад едва не уничтожил отношения Земли с Вулканом.  
\- У них шесть пострадавших, чем ты думал, когда палил там, как ковбой?! Я же тебе говорил…  
\- Боунс, - Кирк остановил его предупреждающим жестом. - Я не настроен говорить о том, что случилось.  
Маккой от удивления забыл выругаться и просто вперил взгляд в молодое лицо капитана. Да, сейчас тот действительно был капитаном: Джим принял непростое решение, и это сказывалось на нем и его поступках.

Развернувшись, Джим пошел в палату, сел на койке лазарета и коснулся длинных пальцев вулканца. Они были холодны, будто кто-то лишил жизни текущую в них кровь цвета весенних листьев.

\- Он мог сойти там с ума, - знакомый голос раздался позади. Старшая версия его офицера стояла в дверном проеме, заложив руки за спину. – Я поздно узнал о его решении. Эту Связь нельзя разорвать…  
И внезапно Кирка коснулось осознание.  
\- Ты и… В другой вселенной. И как долго?  
\- До Веридиана… Джим, - уголки губ дрогнули, и складка морщин у них стала острее.  
Кирк по-другому посмотрел на старика, который оставался статным и не сломленным, несмотря на жизнь, в которой уже не было ни «Энтерпрайза», ни Вулкана, ни его самого.  
Развернувшись и собираясь уходить этот Спок в одежде посла обронил:  
\- Есть вещи, которые исправить нельзя. Но один мой друг всю свою жизнь нарушал это правило. И я полагаю, он был прав.

\--13--

... Именно страстям обязан разум самыми блистательными своими завоеваниями.  
_Люк де Клапье Вовенарг_

 

Да к черту его, разум!  
_Эпиграф беты._  


Скандал на Вулкане с трудом, но замяли. Для соблюдения официальных протоколов Кирка временно отстранили от управления кораблем, "Энтерпрайз" был поставлен на ремонт в док, а команда получила увольнительные. Спок неожиданно попросил отпуск. Маккой говорил Кирку о его непроходящих головокружениях, и Джим охотно одобрил просьбу, в эту же минуту такой же протокол подписав и себе и, не спрашивая вулканца, в направлении высадки для обоих указал – Земля.

Ступая на твердую почву, Джим усмехнулся. Он вернулся домой, на планету, за которую готов был погибнуть, но сейчас, стоя на стриженном пожелтевшем газоне возле разгонной полосы для межорбитальных капсул, он осознавал, как разительно отличается жизнь капитана флагмана Флота и подсудимого, отстраненного от управления кораблем. Он уже скучал по той неуловимой ауре на мостике, пропитывающей важностью момента каждый прожитый день.

Спок молча встал рядом. После того, как он очнулся в лазарете, они почти не говорили. Им обоим нужно было время, чтобы ответить друг перед другом за принятые решения. Вулканец держался прямо, отстраненно, он вновь обретал привычные доспехи самоконтроля. И Джим в который раз подумал - не привиделась ли ему страсть за этой скупой маской. 

\- Я снял свою старую студенческую квартиру, тебе понравится, - Кирк легко закинул сумку на плечо и бодро пошагал прочь с полосы. Он сознательно не предоставил вулканцу выбора следовать за ним или нет, он просто пошел вперед, увлекая его за собой. Золотые листья встретили его у невысокого дома самого обычного вида, стоявшего отдельно от новых корпусов.  
\- Здесь наверху раньше была обсерватория. Еще тогда, когда это здание считалось высоким. На крыше есть телескопы, - Джим толкнул дверь и поневоле улыбнулся . Сколько всего творил он когда-то в стенах этой квартиры: сессии, молоденькие сокурсницы, нелегальный софт… Иногда ему казалось, что это было не с ним. Кто из его старых друзей скажет, что этот начищенный до блеска капитан и есть тот шалопай Джеймс Ти, который и дня не мог прожить, чтобы не нарваться на драку, выпивку или праздник – по настроению. 

\- Там кухня, слева – спальня, - он бросил сумку на пол и стянул офицерский плащ. – Надо пива взять… И поесть, ты как? – Джим подошел к установке климат-контроля и, достав отвертку, стал регулировать старые цепи питания. Через пару минут включился домашний компьютер и свет, заработало отопление и сенсорные приборы. 

Спок медленно прошел в комнату, и Кирк вздохнул про себя с облегчением, он до последнего готовился к спору о том, нужно ли им жить в одной квартире.  
Скептический тон вернул его к реальности. Вулканец пристально смотрел на покрытые пылью чертежи схем, разложенные на столе:  
\- Кобаяши Мару?  
\- Меня бы все равно не отстранили, - Джим закрыл панель и, скрестив руки на груди, оперся на стену. Отвертка, по-мальчишески засунутая в задний карман формы, странно сочеталась с медалью на груди. Это поза говорившая «ну и кто теперь капитан?» улыбнула бы Спока, если бы он был человеком.  
\- Это было мошенничество, Джим, и ваше нынешнее звание этого не меняет, - сухой бесцветный тон, едва уловимое пожатие плеч, Спок выглядел в этот момент так, будто только что вышел из лекторской.  
\- А мне кажется, результат важнее, - Кирк готов был спорить, а в данный момент просто провоцировать. Однако бесстрастный взгляд остужал быстрее, чем работающий климат-контроль. Вулканец проигнорировал его и сел за стол чинить свой трикодер. 

Двумя часами позже, оставив попытки начать диалог, Джим цедил пиво, думая о том, как быть дальше. Спок, попавший в фон гормональных бурь и ментального воздействия, мог ошибаться. Тотально.  
Кирк покосился на знакомый профиль, сосредоточенный на печати какого-то отчета на домашнем компьютере.  
"… За что ты меня выбрал? "  
Пиво притягивало взгляд золотым блеском, располагая припомнить детали биографии.  
Джим давно не хотел привязываться к кому-нибудь. После событий, перепахавших его жизнь экскаватором пару лет назад, он предпочитал верить, что количество определяет качество. Установка на рекорд заносила его в приключения, о которых шептались, и на память о которых на теле оставались шрамы. Но лучезарная улыбка, словно свежевыкрашенный фасад, отвлекала страждущих новостей и сплетен. И тут, нате-ка, появляется Спок, и ясно же, что он не будет делиться и разменивать качество на количество, для него все до странного просто. Он решил, что любит, и это константа. Однако Джим все сидел на диване, ссутулившись и изучая пиво в руке: он ждал, когда возникнет «но». Ему приходилось слышать: «ты отличный парень, но…» или «прости Джим, но вот если…». Размеренный стук клавиш казался таким привычным, будто это был их не первый совместный вечер.  
\- Отчет Флоту?  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Джим, сколько раз говорить, зови меня «Джим».  
Полуоборот, и Кирк готов поклясться, что увидел отблеск улыбки в темных глазах.  
\- Хорошо, - произнесенное уже в который раз, однако сегодня какое-то особенное, размеренное, и очень спокойное. 

Кирк, словно отличная полярная лайка, чующая перемены погоды, отставил пиво и, подойдя ближе, заглянул через плечо. Рука над клавиатурой на секунду замерла.  
\- Ты что-то хотел, Джим?  
\- Вообще-то да... А ты скоро закончишь?  
Старший помощник кивнул и вернулся к печатанью документа, во взгляде, обращенном на гербовый бланк на экране, появился отблеск заходящего солнца.

Уснувшего в кресле Джима разбудила тишина в комнате. Темно, глубокая ночь, свет погашен. Моргнув пару раз, Кирк потянулся, чувствуя, как затекла левая рука, служившая вариацией подушки.  
\- Спок?  
Споткнувшись об оставленную возле кровати бутылку пива, Джим побрел на кухню.  
\- Компьютер, свет!  
Инстинктивно оглянувшись, Кирк ощутил, как неприятно щекочет нервы тишина.  
\- Спок?  
«Черт, надеюсь, это не прозвучало как «мамочка!» - выругался про себя Джим и вздохнул, увидев выходящего из спальни старшего помощника.  
\- Вы уснули в кресле, я не осмелился будить. Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет… я это… пиво искал, - сбился Кирк и заметил, что если его старпом и спал, то спал в форме и, видимо, стоя. Или опять работал?  
«И как, интересно, выглядит сонный вулканец?» 

Джим проворчал что-то про сон и отправился в свою спальню, нашел подушку и устроился на кровати. Спок замер в дверях, развернулся к залу.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Медитировать, - и звуки удаляющихся шагов.

Всю ночь Джиму снилось, будто кто-то стоит у кровати, в темном углу комнаты. Беспокойный сон прерывался почти каждый час, инстинкты будили капитана, и он, ругаясь, переворачивался на другой бок. К утру, сбив в кучу одеяло, скинув подушку на пол, окончательно озверев от бессонницы, Кирк пошел ставить кофе.  
К его удивлению, Спок мирно спал на диване, и во сне казался таким беззащитным, и эти растрепавшиеся волосы возле уха… Рука потянулась их поправить. Уязвимый…  
Через секунду очнувшийся на полу, подмятый весом вулканца, едва способный дышать Кирк так не думал. Одной рукой Спок сжал его горло, а второй перехватил занесенную для удара руку.  
\- Ты мне руку сломаешь… - он попытался это сказать, но послышался только хрип. У его офицера были стеклянные глаза, как будто он… спал?  
Кирк забился отчаяннее. Довольно обидно было быть задушенным собственным старшим офицером, который ходил во сне. Только сейчас Джим понял, отчего возникало это чувство – рядом с кроватью действительно кто-то был. Посттравматический синдром? Дефекты его получеловеческой психики, которая не справлялась с нагрузкой? Мысли, подхваченные адреналином, панически завертелись.  
"Все слишком быстро… Тяжеловоз бретонский … Ты же меня задушишь… "  
Второй рукой он пытался отодрать медвежью хватку от своего горла. Отчаявшись и бросив эти попытки, чувствуя, как под пальцами вулканца вздулись вены на его шее, Джим попытался ударить. У него всегда был неплохой хук. Но сейчас удар получился смазанным, и, хотя с разбитой губы закапала зеленая кровь, Спок не проснулся. Мир покрылся черными пятнами, шум крови в ушах заслонил собой все другие звуки.  
\- Спок… - страх впервые коснулся по-настоящему.  
Но звуки голоса были только хрипами срывающегося дыхания. Чувствуя, что теряет сознание, Джим потянулся к лицу вулканца: «Как они это делают… Стоп-кран… Остановись… Ты задушишь меня…»  
Но рука странно отяжелела и не слушалась, она даже не поднялась с пола. Сознание поплыло перед глазами, когда внезапно натянулась алая нить, и Спок, осмысленно посмотрев на человека, отшатнулся. 

Кирк хрипло дышал, хватая воздух ртом и кашляя, скорчившись на полу. Вулканец мгновенно застывший, осознающий происходящее, сделал шаг вперед, чтобы помочь.  
\- Стой там, где стоишь… - царапающие звуки больше походили на хрипы.  
И Спок замер, спрятав боль в растерянном взгляде. Выдохнув, он медленно попятился и, развернувшись, пошел к столу. Взяв медицинский трикодер, отправился на поиски коммуникатора. Доктор тоже был на этой планете и, судя по всему, он был сейчас нужен. 

Когда Маккой увидел синяки на шее Кирка, разбитую губу Спока и общий потерянный вид обоих, он решил, что если у него будет дочь, он никогда не разрешит ей встречаться с вулканцем.  
\- Ты, гоблин зеленокровный! Ты что творишь?!  
Спок, как ни странно ответил прямо:  
\- Я не знаю.  
Боунс прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?! Если у тебя проблемы, надо было остаться на Новом Вулкане.  
\- Остынь Боунс… Я сам его забрал оттуда, - Кирк жадно пил холодную воду, кашляя время от времени.  
\- Значит так. Я живу здесь, пока этот ублюдок приводит в порядок свои мозги, - Боунс поднял гипоспрей. – И только сунься ко мне…  
Джим сложился от смеха - это отпускало сведенные нервы. Двое в комнате смотрели на него с одним и тем же вопросом в глазах, но Кирк продолжал хрипло смеяться, сев на стол, из него всегда удивительно быстро выветривалось все нагнетенное напряжение. Отсмеявшись, он добавил:  
\- Чур, первым готовлю не я, - и согнулся еще раз, потому что до боли знакомое бурчание и взметнувшаяся бровь дали ему понять, что он снова дома.  
\- Я доктор, а не повар, между прочим…

Кирк, смеясь, лег на крышку стола, спиной чувствуя края разложенных чертежей, ему давно не было так легко на душе, наверное, с начала миссии «Эридан». Боунс ушел на кухню, решив, что вправлять мозги капитану легче вдвоем с «White Horse». А Спок осторожно подошел, и в его взгляде был сложный коктейль тщательно подавляемого желания, боли, сожаления и страха. Вулканец понимал, что его самоконтроль не срабатывал, что эштарцы нанесли слишком серьезный ущерб его психике, раз он защищался даже в медитационном сне. Когда Спок приблизился, Джим приподнялся на локтях, в его синих глазах все еще плясало солнце недавнего смеха. Но в минуту, когда взгляды скрестились, температура в комнате подскочила до отметки плюс сорок. Кирк очень правильно понял этот взгляд. Спок выбрал не случайную позу, встав возле стола так, чтобы болтающиеся в воздухе капитанские ноги оказались разведенными по обе стороны от его тела. Он изучающе смотрел вниз, и в эту минуту Джим готов был поклясться, что не будь в доме Боунса, день драки обещал бы что-то поинтереснее вчерашнего отчета командованию.

Вулканец прикусив губу скользил внимательным взглядом по тому, кого назвал своим и нарек t’hy’la, он медлил, целенаправленно мешая человеку встать.  
\- Приношу свои извинения за недостойное поведение…  
Но Джим чувствовал нечто совсем другое под сухим набором стандартных фраз. Он подался ближе:  
\- Коммандер… У нас проблемы… С координацией ваших движений.  
Джим сел, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Споком, не сделавшим шаг назад.  
Растрепанный, в порванной рубашке, с синяками на шее он выглядел как после хорошей драки и будил инстинкты в вулканце. Древние инстинкты Арены. Он уже дрался за этого человека на ледяной планете, убив того, кто претендовал на обладание его избранником, и шепот крови поднимал гормональный фон. Спок очень осторожно коснулся губами изгиба ключицы, медленно исследуя на шее след оставленных синяков. Закрыв глаза, Джим потянулся ближе, уткнувшись лбом в знакомое плечо. Связь обдала его жаром неутоленного желания.

\- Может, тогда вы не будете вмешивать меня в вашу прелюдию с удушением, а? – Боунс стоял в дверях, злой и растерянный. - Кретины… Я выходной потратил… Чтобы свечку держать, что ли?! – его тон сорвался на фальцет.  
Джим тихо засмеялся, не отстраняясь, спрятав лицо на плече вулканца, а Спок флегматично вскинув бровь, произнес:  
– Доктор, за освещение здесь отвечает компьютер модели «Альфа 2117».  
Дверь хлопнула, едва не вылетев из косяка. Она тоже была старомодной, как и прозвучавшая поговорка.  
Спок заглянул в глаза цвета василькового поля и добавил:  
\- Прости… Но думаю, что доктор прав, я недостаточно себя контролирую и сейчас опасен для тебя. Мне не хватает слов, чтобы сказать, как я сожалею, что причинил тебе боль.  
Джим изучающе смотрел в темные глаза, он чувствовал волну нежности, которая заливала дождевой водой полыхающую Нить, притупляла восприятие и расслабляла.  
\- Насчет прелюдии… - Джим тепло улыбнулся. - Боунс прав. Давай сначала решим эту проблему.

Огонек заботы и бережного отношения затанцевал на коже Кирка едва уловимой улыбкой, ощутимой сквозь линию Связи. Он потянулся к губам, уголок которых изогнулся в грустной усмешке.  
\- Все получится.

\--14--

Предавший – предал.  
Подробности несущественны.  
_Эпиграф беты._  


Джим не спал, изучая потолок: сегодня было назначено последнее слушание по его делу о превышении должностных полномочий и нарушению еще трех регламентов Устава Звездного Флота. Он не мог позволить себе думать, что потеряет «Энтерпрайз», и поэтому предпочитал относиться к судебному процессу, как к досадной рутинной обязанности. Встать. Сделать торжественно-сокрушающееся выражение лица. Подмигнуть секретарю-модератору. Сесть. И так уже вторую неделю.

Спок готовил бумаги и протоколы. Боунс варил кофе и наливал в него коньяк. Адмирал Пайк называл его разгильдяем, но на слушания приходил и отписывал кому нужно лестные отзывы о подопечном. Вчера они со Споком долго обсуждали что-то, пока Джим знакомил курсантку из Академии со списком награжденных за боевые заслуги, в который совершенно случайно он оказался включен. Во всяком случае, она в это поверила. Капитанские нашивки вообще обладают скрытым магнетизмом, решил Джим, лучезарно улыбаясь на фоне стенда, где большими буквами напротив его фамилии было написано «Награжден за спасение планеты Земля». Кадет была всем хороша, и набежавшие папарацци слепили вспышками фоточипов, но ощущение бессмысленности происходящего не покидало, и рефлексия уже порядком надоела. Позже он прохаживался по старому корпусу, отчаянно скучая по хорошему пиву. Мрачные лица судей, репортеры и снующие туда-сюда люди сливались в серый поток. Все что хотел Кирк – это получить обратно Энтерпрайз и свалить к чертям в самую глушь для следующей пятилетки.

Высокая худая брюнетка вскоре пригласила всех в зал заседаний для объявления решения. Она шла, покачиваясь на тонких шпильках, очень медленно, будто позволяя собой любоваться. Чем и занялся Кирк, проходя в залу, оставив курсантку провожать его восхищенным взглядом.  
Всю официальную часть он прослушал, прикидывая длину ног сексуальной брюнетки-секретаря. Джим и рад был бы расстроиться по поводу суда и волокиты процесса, но кошкам, царапающим душу, было неуютно в ворохе откровенных мыслей и привычки держать хвост пистолетом, не зарываясь в проблему.

Судья с изможденным лицом дочитал, наконец, постановление и дошел до пункта поправок. Да, Кирку возвращают звание, да, за ним остаются регалии и «Энтерпрайз», потому что он находился, - здесь Джим даже привстал, - под ментальным воздействием своего старшего помощника.

Люди в зале зашептались. Словно волна прошла по толпе - головы присяжных обернулись в сторону Спока. Вулканец стойко вынес череду осуждающих взглядов, не изменившись в лице, хладнокровно поднялся со своего места и прошел к судье для ознакомления с бумагами. 

Джим возмущенно встал, не ощущая руки Пайка, схватившего его за локоть. 

\- Сядь! – услышал он громкий шепот, и его буквально дернули на скамью. – Джим, это единственный шанс оставить тебе звание! 

Кирка перекосило. Он, побагровев, обернулся к немолодому адмиралу:  
\- И это ваше решение? Это ложь! Спок никогда… 

Джим обернулся к судье, который зачитывал приказ, лишающий Спока звания и возможности служить на Флоте. Его офицер стоял прямо, спокойный и отрешенный. 

\- Ваша честь! Выслушайте меня! – Кирк перекричал монотонный голос судьи, вновь вскочив и норовя подойти ближе к трибуне. Охрана ему не позволила. Он еще повысил голос. - Это ложь, господин судья, это ложь… Спок…

Тяжелый взгляд судьи и удар молотка по маленькому гонгу – дани традициям - пресек его.  
– Не выгораживайте своего офицера, капитан, в его личном деле записано, что мистер Спок уже оказывал на вас воздействие и едва не убил на мостике «Энтерпрайза». Вы подтверждаете факт нападения, зафиксированный бортовым компьютером и повлекший включение директивы об эмоциональной заинтересованности и отстранению от командования судном исполняющего обязанности капитана, которым в тот момент являлся мистер Спок? 

\- Да! Но это было другое. Тогда тот… Другой… то есть… Тогда это было…

\- Достаточно! Все мы понимаем суть ситуации. Однако офицер Спок признан не способным к службе на Флоте ввиду травм, полученных в ходе последней миссии, где, согласно отчетам вулканского медицинского персонала, он пережил процедуру к-ласа кан-сорн. И это повлекло его дальнейшие неконтролируемые действия, вследствие которых вы открыли огонь из табельного оружия на дружественной планете Вулкан. Разумеется, мы учтем ряд смягчающих обстоятельств ввиду этой травмы при вынесении решения. 

Дальше шел текст доклада медицинского персонала. 

Джим с отчаяньем обернулся к Боунсу, он не понимал вулканских медицинских терминов. 

\- Изнасилование… Насилие над разумом, - процедил доктор, пряча взгляд. – Хуже того, эти вулканцы видят вашу Связь, и медики сообщили… Ну ты как нетелепат… И значит слабее, в общем… Вроде он насильно инициировал слияние ваших разумов, и ты себя не контролировал… 

В зале с легким брезгливым состраданием шептались люди, а вулканцы – он видел это, чувствовал сквозь чужую призму восприятия, - смотрели с высоты своих трибун полными безразличия глазами, пряча за каменными масками бесстрастных лиц холод хорошо вышколенного презрения. 

Абсолютно прямая спина. Джиму казалось, что он узнает Спока в любой толпе по этой осанке. 

\- Кто вытащил на слушание всю эту… Грязь! Кто? – Кирк развернулся в сторону Пайка. 

\- Джим, это отчеты медицинской службы, они всегда проверяются после возвращения судна в док по окончании пятилетней миссии, - адмирал пожал плечами, сочувствующе смотря на молодого талантливого вулканца, будущее которого было загублено. 

\- Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать для него. Помогу с работой… 

\- К дьяволу работу! Он нужен мне на «Энтерпрайзе»! – Кирк зло и решительно сбросил удерживающую его руку. 

«Джим тебя отстранят, не устраивай скандал в зале суда. Прошу тебя… - Нить колыхнулась горечью. - Мне ты не поможешь, но «Энтерпрайз» можешь потерять». 

Джим замер, нервно закусив губу. Между ним и Споком стояла охрана, и он не видел лица вулканца, но в момент, когда открылась линия связи, он почувствовал, как тяжело дается офицеру самоконтроль. 

Величайший позор для его расы - публичное обсуждение перенесенной травмы, лишение звания, нелепое обвинение, - а вулканец стоял прямо, заложив руки за спину, и, хотя его голова ни на минуту не опустилась, эта натянутая линия подбородка говорила Джиму больше, чем громкие жалобы. Он знал этого вулканца. Он его чувствовал. 

"Я не могу принять этого… Спок, – это звучало отчаяние, все, какое было. - Ты в порядке, они не понимают…"

«Тогда почему у тебя наглухо застегнут ворот, Джим?» 

Кирк инстинктивно приложил руку к горлу, где сходили желтые пятна недавних синяков. Он искал аргументы, а рука сжималась судорожной хваткой, срывая пуговицы.

Протокол дочитали, и присяжные стали расходиться. Джим видел, как молча, не посмотрев на сына, вышел Сарек. 

Боунс, мрачно глянув на него, хлопнул по плечу. Он стоял рядом и смотрел, так же как и Джим, как Спок вышел из зала, даже не обернувшись. 

 

Заходя домой, Джим едва не сломал руку, с размаху впечатав кулак в дверь. Разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев ныли вполовину меньше, чем горящие нервы. Как он и думал, Спок уже был там.  
\- Мне не нужна такая жертва! - Джим злился и не пытался это скрыть.  
Вулканец встретил его холодно:  
\- Это не жертва, они зачитали оригинальный протокол заключения медицинского персонала.  
\- Без тебя я никуда не полечу!  
Спок даже не отвернулся от интеркома, на котором что-то печатал:  
\- Это ничего не решит. Ваши действия нелогичны.  
\- Да к Ромулусу твою логику, Спок! – Кирк почти кричал. – Ты рехнулся, что ли? Кто я, по-твоему, чтобы слушать, как тебя мешают с грязью эти ублюдки! Ты ни в чем не виноват!  
Спок медленно обернулся. Он поднял на человека спокойный и очень уставший взгляд, и в эту минуту злость Кирка сошла на нет. Джим тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к вулканцу:  
\- Позволь мне… позволь… - склонившись, он тронул ладонью упрямые скулы и очень осторожно коснулся поцелуем сухих горячих губ. Спок не ответил, но и не отстранился.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь? – Кирк шептал это, прижавшись лбом к коротко остриженой челке. – Как мы будем…? Дьявол… Какого хрена ты вечно решаешь мои проблемы… без меня…  
Спок отстранился и ответил ясным, теплым взглядом.  
\- Как ваш старший помощник я обязан обеспечивать…  
Он не договорил, оказавшись сдернут со стула, прижат к стене и награжден жадным поцелуем. Вулканец закрыл глаза, позволяя человеку управлять собой. Он чувствовал, как Джим срывает пуговицы формы, не пытаясь ее расстегнуть, нашептывает что-то в заметно позеленевшие уши, и в какой-то момент Спок перестал ощущать мир вне кольца лихорадочно сжимающих его рук. 

Вошедший Маккой споткнулся на пороге, и Спок, оттолкнув Кирка, вышел из комнаты как был - растрепанный, в расхристанной форме, а Джим, едва сдержав набор не самых цензурных слов, обернулся к Боунсу.  
\- Пайк говорит, что есть шанс пересмотреть дело после вулканского лечения, примерно через год, - доктор возмущенно смотрел на Кирка, явно собираясь вкатить ему вместе с дозой нотаций дозу успокоительного гипоспрея. – Оставь его, Джим. Секс - это не то, что прописывают после…  
Кирк, взлохматив волосы, резко качнул головой:  
\- Прости, но тут я как-нибудь сам разберусь. 

Он вышел, схватив плащ, и, хотя осенний воздух холодил взмокшее тело, так его и не одел. Джим искал того, кого собирался им согреть. 

Пробродив до позднего вечера по улицам, Кирк свернул в парк и издалека увидел сидящую у воды фигуру. У ног вулканца склонив голову застыл в воде черный лебедь. В золоте листьев пруд казался оторванным от урбанистического мира современного города. 

Спок обхватил себя руками, он явно мерз. Накинув плащ на знакомые угловатые плечи, Кирк сел рядом. Они молчали некоторое время, смотря на то, как медленно и величественно проплывают мимо ручные лебеди. 

\- Идем домой… - Джим присел у ног Спока, заглянув в глаза. Он потянулся и, найдя под складками плаща сцепленные в замок руки, разжал их и сжал в своих ладонях.  
Старпом медленно поднял на него отстраненный взгляд.  
\- Идем… - повторил Кирк, горячим дыханием согревая длинные пальцы вулканца.  
И Спок, молча кивнув, поднялся и пошел вперед.

Дома они спали, не раздеваясь, на одной кровати. Этот день измотал обоих, а на завтра было готово предписание к отлету. Кирк получил миссию на дальних рубежах. На очень дальних. А Спок был списан до повторного обследования через год. 

Год вдали друг от друга. Год. Джим пока просто не мог осмыслить ситуацию. Он обнимал вулканца, прижимая к себе так, будто не собирался отпускать, зная, что несмотря на закрытые глаза, тот не спит. 

«Если хочешь, я не полечу. Слышишь… Никуда не полечу. Я сам так хочу»

«Ты должен, t’hy’la… Так будет лучше.» 

На десятой попытке Кирк сдался и закрыл глаза, и задремал перед самым рассветом, зная, что холодное осеннее утро разлучит их. 

Спок не пошел его провожать, сославшись на протоколы и суд. Хотя по его отведенному в сторону взгляду Джим все понял и без объяснений. На узком трапе межорбитальной капсулы он оглянулся на мгновенье, ища на взлетной полосе высокую фигуру вулканца. Но только серое небо смазывало горизонт темными облаками. В следующий миг шлюз закрылся, и Кирк шагнул в новую миссию планетарного масштаба.

_Мишишкам, миромашкам и ромашишкам посвящается)  
со всей вселенской любовью)_

\--15--

Дозволено лишь то, что подобает.  
_Иоганн Вольфганг Гете_  


Спустя неделю Кирк точно знал, сколько шагов до машинного отделения. Спустя месяц он мог сказать, сколько заклепок по правому борту на стенке варп-двигателя. Боунс не стал ждать, что случится через два месяца.  
\- Джим, - голос, будто слегка обмороженный северным ветром, обычно лишь заставлял капитана передернуть плечом. Он напоминал зиму. А зиму Кирк не любил.  
\- Я в порядке! – он шел на мостик и торопился, будто слышал красную тревогу. Ему нужна была сейчас эта сирена, чтобы был повод сбросить напряжение, отпустить с цепи натянутые нервы. Но «Энтерпрайз» уже два месяца плыл в немом космосе, словно в вымершем океане среди остовов брошенных кораблей. И вселенной было безразлично, чего от нее хочет человек.

Шло время, и Джим, как маятник, снова вернулся в свою амплитуду. Спустя полгода, разглядывая своего другого первого помощника, он уже шутливо делал замечания в отношении длины ее юбки. Самому себе, как ни странно, Кирк таким не нравился, но это было похоже на прилипший пластырь, от которого сложно избавиться. От него ждали такого поведения, и он доставал привычные карты, словно бывалый шулер, прославленный блестящей игрой, и становился разбитным, веселым парнем, который не лез в карман ни за словом, ни за поводом к драке. Только его реакция замедлялась по-прежнему, когда он оглядывался на научный пульт, и это было мучительно тяжело, говорить кому-то: «Коммандер»… Кому-то другому. 

Он выполнял свои обязанности капитана, шутил с Боунсом, ходил в качалку и пил в увольнительных, таскался за красавицами всех цветов и цеплял штабных крыс по поводу и без. Джим пытался выжить. Это был адский, сводящий скулы труд - необходимость поддерживать внешние контакты, клепать привычный образ и шутки, несмотря на то, что под маской порой отваливались куски кошмарных снов, мелькали когда-то сказанные фразы, обнажая абсолютную пустоту жизни без. Просто «без». Когда в горячке боя от тебя отрывают кусок, ты еще бежишь вперед. Ты еще можешь. 

Слушая видеоконференцию со штабом, Кирк только хмурился. Данные аналитиков подтверждали, что потери среди экипажа на его корабле выросли по сравнению с другими судами. Не в старшем офицерском составе, как ни странно, который остался прежним с их первого полета, а среди рядовых. Пайк умел, тщательно выбирая выражения, за две минуты дать понять собеседнику, что он прокололся и будет распят на ближайшей рее космодока. Джим закусил губу, его безрассудное поведение в первые месяцы давало о себе знать: семнадцать убитых. И хотя была парочка тяжелых миссий, ошибок можно было избежать. Раздутые фактажом отчеты могли впечатлить командование, но, положа руку на сердце, ни один капитан не воспринимал их как истину в последней инстанции. Всегда есть возможности. 

Год подходил к концу, Кирк собирался завернуть на Новый Вулкан для встречи со своим бывшим коммандером. Хотя слово «бывший» ему не нравилось. Однако ему доложили, что Спок все еще на Земле. После суда он не вернулся на родину. Джим подозревал, что причина в семейных отношениях. Сарек ясно дал понять, что думает по поводу последних событий и выбора своего сына.

Ступая по мрамору длинного вестибюля библиотеки, Джим улыбнулся. Это было чертовски здорово - вернуться в прежние стены в другом статусе. Преподаватели вежливо кивали ему, отдавая дань званию, а юные курсантки хихикали вслед, провожая знаменитого капитана обещающими взглядами. Он был почти дома в этой вечно бурлящей атмосфере Академии. Вон там он когда-то сидел на подоконнике, зубря чертово КБ, дамоклов меч каждого курсанта. Хулиганская улыбка скользнула по губам. Он его все-таки сделал. Ну и лицо было у преподавателей… А всего-то маленькая подпрограммка. 

Библиотека пахнула на него прохладой, тишиной и мерным гулом работающих полуавтоматических станций сортировки книг. Все давно было оцифровано, но оставались какие-то древние раритеты, которые здесь, в подвальном помещении библиотеки, переводили в электронный вид для студентов. Темно-серые стены, высокие, под потолок, стеллажи, специфический запах книг; Джим с интересом оглядывал место, в котором во время учебы старался не бывать. 

Худощавую фигуру Кирк узнал сразу. Спок работал в библиотеке, в самом удаленном отсеке, в который не пускали без специального пропуска высшего уровня.  
«То ли оберегают ценные книги, то ли читателей», - невесело усмехнулся Джим и вздернул голову, упрямо улыбаясь, несмотря на тревогу, протянувшуюся узлом от сердца к животу.  
\- Спок?  
Вулканец медленно обернулся, ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, и знакомый голос произнес очень ровно:  
\- Капитан…  
Джим знал, что ему рады. Во всяком случае, он хотел в это верить. 

Тремя днями ранее. В кабинете адмирала Пайка.  
\- Ты не знаешь Джим, что здесь было. Его травили как взбесившегося пса. «Вулканец посягнул на человека, облеченного властью уничтожить планету», - примерно такие заголовки были в газетах после суда. Я бы на его месте сбежал в самую дальнюю дыру в галактике, а он остался.  
Пайк одернул форму и закурил, отойдя к окну.  
\- Сарек не стал ему помогать, может быть, из-за дипломатических отношений с Землей, но его семья нас не поддержала. Как пострадавшая сторона Вулкан потребовал официальных извинений, - он выпустил дым, и обернулся. - И эти неуставные отношения, межвидовые к тому же, - тяжелый вздох. - Всякое бывает, но существует официальный запрет на личные отношения между офицерами одного судна, - сигарета медленно тлела в руке.  
Пайк какое-то время молча курил.  
\- Он изменился. Впрочем, так же, как и ты, - на сотую долю секунды взгляд начальства потеплел. – Джим… я не отец, чтобы тебе указывать. Но лучше закончи эту историю хорошо, уезжай, оставь все как есть. Здесь я нашел ему работу, помог с жильем. Это когда-нибудь забудут и все наладиться. Не береди…  
Джим молча поднялся со стула и одернул форму. Он был отчаянно зол.  
\- Почему вы не сказали, что здесь происходит?  
\- И чтобы ты сделал?  
\- Я бы прилетел…  
\- И снова нарушил приказ? Тогда ты бы точно потерял нашивки и «Энтерпрайз».  
Кирк, развернувшись, пошел к двери.  
\- Вы переоцениваете значимость системы, адмирал. Человек сам хозяин своей судьбы.  
Провожаемый хмурым, уже давно не молодым взглядом, он добавил:  
\- Законы Федерации устарели, они не соответствуют новому времени.  
Пайк усмехнулся:  
-Ты рассуждаешь так, как будто хочешь переделать мир.  
Тиберий Кирк бросил на ходу, даже не обернувшись:  
\- Я могу это сделать. 

Но когда он посмотрел в знакомые темные глаза, решительности значительно поубавилось. Вулканец был так же аккуратно одет, сдержан и невозмутим. Он не требовал жалости или сострадания, и, хотя на безликой черной одежде служащего не было нашивок коммандера, держался он с достоинством и спокойствием. Будто ничего не изменилось, и они были на мостике «Энтерпрайза». Только еще более остро очерченные скулы выдавали эту новую худобу.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - Джим улыбался открыто, прежней мальчишеской улыбкой, которая обычно заставляла любого улыбнуться ему в ответ. И, хотя вулканцы не улыбаются, он знал своего офицера слишком хорошо, чтобы различать еле заметные колебания тепла во взгляде. Сейчас Спок был холоден, как Гиперборея.  
\- Я также рад видеть вас, капитан. С успешным завершением последней миссии. Я слышал, что вам удалось спасти орионское судно от рабовладельцев, - сухой бесцветный тон, будто выжженный. Он остался стоять, заложив руки за спину и не предпринимая усилий, чтобы поддержать беседу. Смотрел куда-то мимо Кирка, и затянувшаяся пауза стала тягостной. Где-то между строк Джим прочитал: «Спасибо, что зашел, до свиданья».  
«Где эта чертова Нить, когда она так нужна…» - но связь молчала с самого суда, закрытая со стороны вулканца мощным цельным блоком.  
И тогда он рискнул.  
\- Тхи’ла…  
Ему показалось, что Спок вздрогнул. В глубине темного взгляда всплыла боль.  
\- Я попрошу вас больше не называть меня так, вы рискуете потерять звание. Решением суда был подтвержден запрет на любые отношения, препятствующие несению служебных обязанностей.  
«Решение суда… Вот оно что…»  
Кирк нахмурился:  
\- Суд никогда не будет решать, с кем мне быть, есть, спать и как разговаривать.  
Он шагнул вперед, почти вплотную, заглядывая в темные глаза:  
\- Или этого хочешь ты сам?  
Рука разжала стиснутый вулканский кулак и переплела кончики пальцев. Джим серьезно опасался в этот момент, что Спок не дышит. Он стоял прямо, закрыв глаза, чуть склонив голову, такой же чужой, но уже уязвимый. Кирк чувствовал это. С трудом подавляемую боль. Он очнулся от тихого шепота.  
\- Отпусти меня… T’hy’la, так надо.  
\- Надо кому?  
Спок промолчал, отстраняясь и отворачиваясь. Джим знал, что в этот момент он пытался скрыть эмоции.  
Послышались шаги, охрана проверяла пульты перед закрытием.  
\- Идем отсюда, нам нужно поговорить, - Кирк решительно вскинул голову, он не собирался отступать, испугавшись сложностей. Решение суда им воспринималось не более чем диковинная бумажка, вторгшаяся в его личную жизнь. Точнее, в отсутствие личной жизни. С событий на Эридане Кирк мог быть с кем угодно и когда угодно, беда была в том что «кто угодно» ему был не нужен. Он прилетел решить, наконец, эту проблему и не собирался прятаться за предписания законов. 

Спок, как ни странно, молча вышел следом. Отметив пропуск на выходе, он, не глядя на Джима, просто пошел вперед. В осенних промозглых сумерках Кирк мог видеть, как зябко кутается вулканец в легкий форменный плащ. Они шли пустынной старой аллеей, желтый свет фонарей бросал косые тени на обнаженные ветви деревьев. Звуки шагов глушили ярко-алые листья клена, пестрым веером перебивавшие серость асфальта. В этой старой части построек было очень тихо. Шумные увеселительные заведения находились за пределами Академии, там же, с другой стороны, люди предпочитали парковать свой межмодульный транспорт. Только сейчас Джим понял, что они со Споком шли в старые общежития первой обсерватории. «Первой» ее называли, потому что она была построена еще в 21 веке и хранила все древние телескопы, изобретенные людьми до того, как они построили варп-двигатель. Это здание когда-то было музеем, его не перестраивали, а потом отдали в качестве временного летнего жилья студентам-практикантам, приезжающим с других планет. Джим погрел дыханьем руки, но сейчас было не лето, да и Спок не был студентом, чтобы жить в таком месте. Однако, когда легкие шаги вулканца привели их к входной двери, сомнений не осталось. 

Здание было двухэтажным, со стеклянными окнами во весь фасад. На втором этаже под раздвижным куполом мирно доживали свои дни ржавеющие телескопы и старые карты галактик, уже давно переписанные и структурированные. На первом был холл, пара учебных классов и жилых комнат. Студенты давно уехали домой, так что вулканец жил здесь один. Шаги отдавались эхом, пока они шли по узкому коридору. Джим поежился: температура не отличалась от уличной, разве что ветра не было. Он оглянулся на огромные окна - видимо щели между отошедшими створками пропускали холодный воздух, или сломалась система климат-контроля. Пара странных зеленых растений в больших горшках встретила их у поворота в жилые помещения. Стертый кафель, тусклая лампочка где-то под потолком. Джим осознал, что после комфортабельного «Энтерпрайза» отвык видеть что-то другое. Простой металлический ключ, которым воспользовался Спок, чтобы открыть дверь, дал понять, что в здании нет системы безопасности. Когда они, наконец, вошли, Джим узнал минимализм своего старшего помощника. В небольшой комнате была полка с книгами, кровать, небольшой стол и стул, тумбочка, на которой лежал сломанный офицерский трикодер и стояла под стеклом в обычной рамке фотокарточка матери, - изучающий взгляд скользил по обстановке, подмечая незначительные детали. Его офицер положил какие-то документы на стол и включил настольную лампу, он двигался неторопливо, будто оттягивая момент разговора или собираясь с мыслями. Обернувшись, Спок кивнул Джиму на единственный стул. Подойдя ближе, Кирк прочитал заголовок стопки бумаг: «Предписание о проживании и трудовой деятельности для научного сотрудника С'чн Т'чай Спока». На двадцати четырех страницах было подробно расписано, что должен делать Спок, в какое время, при каких условиях и с какими результатами. Вулканец остался невозмутимо стоять рядом, заложив руки за спину, пока он бегло просматривал страницы, и это снова напомнило Джиму мостик.  
\- Это нарушает права человека!  
Тонкая бровь осторожно поползла вверх.  
\- Ты понял, что я хочу сказать. Они не имеют права так обращаться с тобой! Ты офицер Звездного Флота!  
\- Капитан…  
\- Джим, сколько раз… Зови меня Джим! – Кирк вскочил и стал прохаживаться по комнате.  
\- Пайк наверняка не знает об этом, и в штабе… Куда они тебя поселили! Здесь же университетский сарай! Холодно… адски! Ты вулканец, ты вообще… - в запале Джим замер напротив своего офицера и скрестил руки на груди. - Завтра же я пойду в штаб.  
\- Это ничего не изменит, - во флегматичном тоне проскользнули нотки усталости.  
\- Я так не считаю!  
Спок посмотрел на него долгим отрешенным взглядом и молча кивнул, убирая документы на полку. Кирк с гнетущим чувством осознал, что тот не согласен, но не будет спорить.  
Оглядываясь и замечая облезшую краску на стенах, отсутствие занавесок на окнах и болезненно яркое, на этом фоне удушающего серого, фото матери, Джим захотел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вычеркнуть из этого вечера чувство обреченности.  
\- Ты ужинал?  
\- Я не успел. Сегодня прибыли новые экземпляры для работы в отрасли…  
Вулканец не успел договорить, как Кирк уже вылетел в коридор. Он торопился выйти, чтобы Спок не увидел выражение отчаянья, которое исказило его лицо, выражения боли и омерзения, ему было отвратительно погано на сердце, другая сторона солнечной медали службы на Звездном Флоте вызывала отвращение.  
\- Сейчас вернусь! - Крикнул он задорно, судорожно сжимая кулаки, выбегая на улицу в распахнутом плаще в сторону ближайшего бистро.

\--16--

И когда ты находишь этого человека, весь мир вокруг исчезает...  
Вы оба как бы находитесь внутри защитного пузыря.  
Но это — не пузырь. Я имею в виду, что жизнь — это больше, чем ряд счастливых мгновений.  
Ты знаешь, мы можем делать выбор, и мы сами выбираем,  
защищать ли нам тех людей, которых мы любим.  
И именно наш выбор делает нас тем,  
что мы есть, и это — реальные воспоминания. (с)

Джим вернулся с горячей пиццей, черным кофе в термостаканах с трубочкой, к которым выдавалась замороженная клубника в пластиковой коробочке с ярко-красной надписью «Акция!». Когда он вошел, Спок поднялся ему навстречу, и было что-то во взгляде вулканца, что-то такое, что Кирк тут же поклялся себе увезти его отсюда. И если для этого нужно было изменить законы, стереть в пепел Устав и ублюдков, его написавших, и перекроить Вселенную, то он подозревал, что готов это сделать. Спок нехотя признал отсутствие второго набора посуды, и есть пришлось из коробки. Он большей частью молчал, и Кирк угадывал смущение, легкое, будто порхание крыльев бабочки на коже, оно будило в нем что-то, что заставляло сердце биться быстрее.  
\- Когда у вас рейс, Джим?  
Рука с куском пиццы замерла на полдороги, и синие глаза с беспокойством покосились на офицерские часы на руке.  
\- Ты меня выгоняешь? – озорные искорки коснулись заметно севшего тона.  
\- Мне некуда вас положить, - вулканец сосредоточенно изучал остатки пиццы в коробке и не поднял на него взгляда.  
У Кирка болезненно сжалось сердце, надломленность резанула острее убогой комнаты и отпоротых нашивок на рукаве.  
\- Да брось, какие мелочи, лягу на полу.  
Ох, лучше бы он этого не говорил. Теперь Спок смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
Джим тепло улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда:  
\- Все получится.  
Эта фраза вызвала вспышку иронии и сарказма в ответ, тщательно скрытую за блестящим взглядом. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось с этой минуты, не было больше тяжелого молчания, груза пережитого, Кирк шутил и вспоминал недавние миссии, Спок умеренно проявлял интерес, поддерживая ритм налаженных отношений капитана и старшего помощника, когда после фразы «Я вас, конечно, не критикую» шла конструктивная и обоснованная критика. Они вспоминали эпизоды службы и давних друзей. Кирк рассказывал об изменениях в жизни экипажа, вспоминая Чехова, Сулу, Ухуру, но когда речь дошла до Боунса, то заметки стали носить каверзный, откровенно шутливый характер. И от тепла, звучавшего в голосе едва уловимо вулканец улыбался в ответ, Джим точно знал, что улыбался, вот чуть-чуть в отблеске неяркого света изогнулись уголки губ, едва-едва затеплился взгляд, и он искрометно шутил дальше, наслаждаясь эффектом, который производил. От души досталось доктору за его новый гипоспрей, который он как-то пришел демонстрировать на мостик, от чего лица вытянулись у всех членов экипажа. Были и другие истории, родные сердцу, которые Кирк, словно сказочник, доставал из черного ящика памяти только в такие минуты, когда признать, что борт сбит и горит, падая, невыносимо тяжело. Он промолчал о том, как было бы здорово снова идти вместе, плечом к плечу, слышать отчаянное «Иди, я прикрою». Словно после хорошего виски Джим пьянел от атмосферы вечера, который латал шрамы одиноких кошмаров прошедшего года.

Кофе казался безвкусным, но он был горячим, и это было основным его достоинством. Внезапно Кирк заметил, как осторожно Спок пробовал клубнику, было в этом что-то неправильное, слишком острое, чувственное, от чего возникало ощущение, будто он подглядывает за чем-то личным. И все же он не мог оторвать взгляда, чуть подавшись вперед, не выпуская трубочку из уголка рта.  
Спок замер, заметив его взгляд, электричество возникло почти мгновенно. К огорчению Кирка, вулканец больше не притронулся к клубнике, предпочтя встать из-за стола и начать убирать остатки ужина. 

Джим отодвинул на место тумбочку, которая послужила стулом, и аккуратно поставил на нее карточку его матери. Зачем Споку сломанный трикодер, он так и не понял, но вернул его на прежнее место. Иногда лучше не спрашивать.  
\- Ты ложись, я хочу перечитать эти бумаги. Оставлю свет, ладно? – Джим говорил быстро, настойчиво, явно демонстрируя готовность отклонить возражения. Молчаливый кивок дал ему понять, что его услышали.  
Спок, сидя на кровати, перечитал еще какие-то документы, и вскоре лег, отвернувшись к стене, не раздеваясь. Было это проявлением природной застенчивости или данью низкой температуре, Джим так и не понял. Он вчитывался в мелкие строчки, ища зацепку, обоснование и строя линию защиты для завтрашних переговоров. Было почти утро, когда он отложил бумаги. Потянувшись, чтобы размять затекшие плечи, Кирк оглянулся: его офицер во сне обхватил себя руками, для вулканца это было крайним проявлением дискомфорта, он мерз.  
\- Орионские помойки… Здесь, как в Канаде зимой.  
Джим заметил, что одеяло оставили ему, и усмехнулся. Койка была узкой, но если прижаться плотнее… - дразнящая улыбка на мгновение вернула ему прежние двадцать. Он замер, было в этом что-то новое. Смотря на тонкий изгиб чудно острого уха, Кирк не чувствовал банальной похоти, желания, которое немногим отличалось от необходимости поесть или поспать. Это было другое: он осознал, глядя на вулканца перед собой, что рядом с ним ощущает себя цельным. 

Выключив торшер, Джим осторожно лег рядом, набросив на обоих одеяло. Он обнял, притягивая к себе и моля Сатурн, чтобы Спок не развернулся, чтобы свернуть ему шею. Как и ожидалось, коммандер проснулся, напряженный голос звучал приглушенно, - Джим…  
\- Спи… мне холодно. Я погреюсь возле тебя, это курсы по спецвыживанию помнишь… Спи… - деланно сонный голос вряд ли утаил улыбку.  
\- Даже твое присутствие здесь незаконно… Что будет, если…  
\- Оставь вселенной ее вероятности… И дай мне выспаться.  
Безошибочно найдя прежние точки давления на своего старпома, Джим поставил себе мысленно плюсик напротив пункта – манипулирование вулканцем. Спок всегда ставил его приоритеты выше собственных. И было чертовски нехорошо этим пользоваться, но иногда не оставалось выбора.

Джим, проснувшись, увидел Спока у окна. Как тот бесшумно встал, не разбудив его, Кирк не понял, но, забрав с собой одеяло, честно протопал к окну и сел на подоконник, закрывая собой вид. Краем глаза он заметил – выпал первый снег. Снег, который проживет свою недолгую жизнь и вскоре растает, но пока, ранним утром, он был волшебно чист, укрывая собой осеннюю слякоть и грязь. У Спока был задумчивый взгляд, капитан сказал бы, что его старший помощник заинтересован, если бы тот не был вулканцем.  
\- Красиво, да? – он невзначай потянулся к его рукам. Перечитав за этот год три тома о физиологии и воспитании этой замкнутой расы, Джим решил играть по правилам. Особенно в графе поцелуев после долгой разлуки. Конечно, можно было жать напролом, но Кирк уже выстроил линию развития отношений и меньше всего хотел показаться нецивилизованным животным.  
Раскрыв горячую ладонь он приложил ее к своему лицу, прося фирменным взглядом, на милость которого сдавались блондинки от Айовы до Ориона.  
Но Спок не был блондинкой, он осторожно отнял руку от точек катры на лице человека и отвел взгляд, изучая падающие снежинки за окном.  
\- Черт, я и забыл… Какой ты упрямый.  
Ему показалось, нет, точно… Усмешка вулканца была осязаемой. Напряженно вслушиваясь в свои ощущения, он, в конце концов, почувствовал едва заметное колебание – Нить оживала. Там, по другую сторону, больше не было цельного черного «ничто», прерывающего Связь.  
Удивленно, по-другому смотря на отсутствующее выражение лица Спока, Джим признал за ним первенство в умении «держать лицо». Тот смеялся, тихо, расслабленно – про себя, и смеялся он сейчас над своим тхи’ла. Кирк возмущенно засопел и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся в ответ. Выбросив благие намерения подальше, Джим коснулся острых граней экзотического уха. Спок дернул головой, словно отстраняясь, но отвлечь внимания человека было не так просто. Хищным тяжелым взглядом изучая своего вулканца, Кирк тяжело сглотнул. «Своего» - звучало очень правильно.  
\- Мне нужно на работу, - тон был тщательно выверен, он осторожно плясал на грани профессионального и просящего. По напряженному взгляду Спока Кирк мгновенно понял, как это много для него. Он просил отпустить его сейчас. По-своему, конечно, но…  
Джим признался себе, что это приятно – ему доверили контроль над ситуацией. Волна тепла и гордости за себя заставили его снова улыбнуться. Хотелось крикнуть на весь мир - смотрите, какой у меня вулканец! Мой! Мой вулканец! Это было бы банальным хвастовством, если бы под этим не таились узы, закаленные в огне боли прошедшего года вдали от. Он заслужил право говорить – люблю. И за это право Кирк готов был бороться. Тревожные мысли пронеслись по краю сознания. Нужно в Штаб. Сейчас, пока эти канцелярские крысы еще не увязли в длинных очередях.  
Притянув к себе узкое запястье, он коснулся раскрытой ладони целомудренным легким поцелуем, будто обещанием.  
– Я быстро вернусь… - шепот звучал глухо. Кирк продолжал целовать кончики пальцев, чувствуя, как вулканец вздрагивает. - Очень быстро…  
Подняв полный жара неутоленного желания взгляд, Джим увидел, как кровь прихлынула к лицу Спока, тот едва ли в данный момент мог связно говорить. Поэтому, щадя уязвимость своего пуританина, Кирк легко соскользнул с подоконника, оставив одеяло на кровати, накинул плащ и вышел. Теперь впереди у него была самая ясная цель в его жизни. Он должен был добиться отмены этого идиотского предписания и забрать Спока на «Энтерпрайз».

\--17--

Мирно живут только те, кому не за что драться.  
Ты стал слишком взрослым, ты понял, что это война.  
_Канцлер Ги_  


\- Его не казнили, Кирк. Не заперли в этом странном заведении - в 21 веке оно называлось пенитенциарным, теперь - реабилитационно-медицинским... Тюрьме. Не экстрадировали на Новый Вулкан - хотя вулканцы намекали о желательности такого исхода. С ним поступили гуманно. Учитывая, что он сделал...  
\- Да ничего он не сделал, ничего! Господи, вся эта история произошла оттого, что ты пытался выгородить меня!  
\- Не я. И не тебя. Не Джима Кирка, отличного парня. А Кирка, личное дело которого помечено красным как офицера первой линии мобилизации. Ты был нужен Флоту...  
\- А Спок?!  
\- А Спок - нет. Не настолько.

У Кирка свело скулы от едва сдерживаемой ярости. После двух недель хождения по кабинетам его мутило от тупости и ограниченности штабных. Вынужденный поддерживать вежливый тон после очередного четырехчасового ожидания в приемной и пятнадцати минут беседы, он готов был обрадоваться даже ромуланцу.  
«Капитан» - нашивки жгли, давили, связывали по рукам и ногам, на дальних рубежах он был относительно свободен от бюрократической машины Флота, сейчас же смотреть в ее тучные, потные лица, прячущие безразличные глаза за стеклами дорогих очков, было до тошнотворного мерзко. 

Джим хмурился и кусал губу, стоя на ковре с вышитым гербом Федерации в кабинете Пайка.  
Видя его состояние, старый адмирал смягчился. В его времена юности многое в Федерации было другим.  
\- Хочешь, я распоряжусь, чтобы ему оплачивали сверхурочные?  
Кирк изучал золоченый вымпел на столе мрачным, тяжелым взглядом.  
\- А еще можно занавески в комнату купить… - хлесткий тон запальчиво резанул тишину. - Как вы не понимаете… Это его убивает. Такая жизнь. Он ведь не трус, он не сбежит. Он лучше сдохнет, доказывая своим присутствием, что ни в чем не виноват.  
Не такие зоркие, как раньше, глаза, изучающе сощурились, вчитываясь в гневное лицо молодого офицера.  
\- Ты бывал у него? И как часто? Подожди, не кипятись… Ты понимаешь, что ему за это грозит? Нарушение регламента суда влечет за собой более серьезные меры, чем лишение нашивок.  
Джим смотрел чуть исподлобья, опасно прямо и жестко.  
\- Если его система хоть пальцем тронет, эта ср…я система, я…  
\- Что - ты? Ты сам часть этой ср…ной системы. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан Звездного Флота.  
\- Именно.  
На удивленный взгляд Пайка, Джим ответил, уже уходя.  
\- Вначале я Джим Ти Кирк. 

Он шел в обсерваторию, сунув руки в карманы и подняв ворот форменного пальто. Злой до бешеной холодной ярости. Быстрый шаг не давал замерзнуть, не давал даже пару коснуться высокого ворота, сердце колотилось почти надрывно, раньше Кирк бы побежал, чтобы сорвать с себя раскаленное полотно, застилающее взгляд.  
В итоге он почти налетел на четырех кадетов. Не ожидая кого-то здесь увидеть, Джим поднял хмурый взгляд. Увидев нашивки, они вежливо расступились.  
\- Простите, капитан, мы просто…  
\- Что просто? – поставленный командный тон сбил с них спесь моментально. В конце концов, он был боевым офицером, побывавшим в жерле не одной бойни.  
\- Мы пришли… - тот, что посмелее и понаглее лицом, сделал шаг вперед. - Посмотреть на вулканского выродка, говорят, что этот предатель живет здесь… Представляете…  
Он не договорил, остановленный правым хуком. Удар свалил кадета мгновенно, Кирк и раньше мог уложить в баре за случайно брошенное слово, сейчас же душившая его жгучая боль мешала думать. Судя по струйке крови, у парня был сломан нос, и пока он напрасно пытался встать, никто из его друзей к нему не подошел. Джим тяжело дышал, адреналин буквально разрывал артерии, требуя выхода. И важно было не то, что сказал этот курсант, а то, что он понял, когда ударил его – ему не дадут забрать Спока. Все было бесполезно.  
Рука легла ему на плечо, стремительно обернувшись, Кирк вздрогнул.  
\- Не надо, капитан…  
Он не сказал: «Я привык». Не сказал: «Это ничего не изменит». Спок просто подошел к лежащему в снегу студенту и проговорил своим привычным нейтральным тоном:  
\- Вам требуется медицинская помощь. Пройдите в санитарную часть центрального блока. Если вы не можете дойти самостоятельно, то я…  
\- Да пошел ты… - кадет зло сплюнул кровь на снег. - Долбанный вулканский урод…  
Кирк снова напрягся, и только теперь стал ощущать, как ноют костяшки пальцев от удара.  
Но Спок не отреагировал, он молча развернулся и пошел в обсерваторию. Для него этот эпизод был закончен. Курсанты, перешептываясь, помогли подняться своему другу и ушли, изредка оглядываясь. Джим слышал угрозы и обещания расправы, частью чистое бахвальство, частью подкрепленная максимализмом юности жажда мести. Мести, которая не имеет формы, легко примеряя на себя «лик врага». Ксенофобия, гомофобия, нацизм, мало ли страхов дала миру история Земли. Но до этого момента Кирка это не касалось. Он жил сам по себе, предпочитая оставлять другим громкие лозунги и борьбу за «свободы». Никогда за всю свою жизнь Джим не чувствовал ответственности, выходящей за рамки его полномочий, но сейчас эта личная потребность обеспечить безопасность уходила корнями так глубоко, что терялась во мраке, и раскапывать ответы не хотелось. Не сейчас.

 _\- Спок, люди так не поступают. Ты действительно сумасшедший.(с)_  
Он глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух и пару секунд изучал кровь у своих ног на снегу. Затем, тряхнув головой, шагнул на крыльцо обсерватории. Спока он не нашел у себя, но услышал – тот был на втором этаже, перебирая какие-то запчасти.  
Джим сел на пыльный подоконник и устало прислонился к стеклу. Говорить не хотелось. Прошло еще полчаса, прежде чем Спок вытащил из общей груды металлолома необходимую ему вещь.  
\- Что это? – прозвучало безлико. Кирку не нужен был ответ на вопрос. Но его старший помощник ответил в своей лекторской манере:  
\- Это Альтер МН124, телескоп с апертурой 305 мм. Редкий старинный образец. Но сейчас он мне нужен для сравнительного анализа исторических закономерностей развития оптической техники второй половины двадцатого столетия.  
\- Как ты можешь… - Джим проглотил остаток фразы и с сожалением посмотрел на вулканца. Тот, без сомнения, все понял, но предпочел не комментировать.  
Оглядев все эти забытые людьми достижения прошлого, Кирк спрыгнул с подоконника и подошел легким шагом, поддев по дороге какой-то болтик.  
\- Мы уезжаем.  
Спок удивленно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты не ослышался.  
\- Мне нельзя покидать территорию, регламентированную…  
Джим перебил его мягко, но уверенно, опустив руки на плечи и заглянув в глаза с каким-то новым бережным отношением.  
\- Ты должен довериться мне. Прошу тебя. Я все устрою.  
Спок помолчал какое-то время, что-то обдумывая, затем пробормотал с оттенком усталости:  
\- У меня нет пропуска на выезд. И должен вас предупредить, этот поступок может отразиться на вашей карьере.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но замолчал.  
\- Что…? – не выдержал Джим, потянувшись к алой линии Нити.  
_\- Куда ты хочешь поехать, t'hy'la?  
\- Домой… Я давно не был дома. _

\- Все техническую сторону беру на себя, в конце концов, эти нашивки чего-то стоят, - Кирк усмехнулся. – Тебе понравиться… в Айове. 

Спок осторожно высвободился и ответил в одной из тех безучастных манер, в которой обычно начитывал лекции:  
\- Штаб Звездного Флота вам отказал, капитан, не так ли?  
Джим опустил взгляд, изучая тускнеющие на полу полосы света, пробивающегося через старые вертикальные жалюзи. Солнце садилось, и пока величественный диск плавил горизонт, обсерватория была залита его лучами.  
Он промолчал, и Спок все понял. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, вулканец несколько минут сосредоточенно что-то обдумывал, затем очень тихо добавил:  
\- Это не твоя вина, Джим. Ты не несешь ответственности за случившееся. Прошу тебя, уезжай.  
Развернувшись, он подошел к телескопу и стал протирать его от пыли. Кирк молчал. Опустошенный осознанием неизбежности и уставший от борьбы с тем, что не понимал. Для него эта история была дурацким фарсом, хитрой ветряной мельницей, которая пряталась за буквой Закона. Только он не был Дон Кихотом, чтобы желать сражаться с ней всю жизнь. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк был человеком действия, и если одно решение заводило его в тупик, он начинал искать другое. Загоревшаяся красная лампочка над головой вряд ли показала бы больше, чем его следующая фраза:  
\- Я не уеду без тебя.  
В руках Спока треснула протираемая линза.  
Джим решительно подошел и встал напротив лабораторного стола.  
\- Ты меня слышал. Я не уеду.  
Его старший помощник молчал, и только тут Кирк заметил, что он порезался.  
Смотря на капли крови, к цвету которой он так и не привык, Джим стал искать по карманам платок. Но Спок первым достал свой.  
\- Вы капитан Звездного Флота, и как любой офицер подчиняетесь приказам. Ваша увольнительная на берег скоро закончится, и…  
\- Я не полечу, - упрямство было одной из неизменных черт его характера.  
\- Тогда вас лишат звания, - просто констатировал Спок.  
\- Пусть лишают, - Джим знал, как это звучит, и предвидел реакцию своего офицера.  
\- Это не логично. Вы давали клятву присяги, и миры, цивилизации, которым можно помочь…  
\- Я не собираюсь покупать мир в галактике ценой твоей разрушенной жизни.  
\- Это не лежит на одних весах, - сухо заметил вулканец. - Благо большинства…  
\- Нет.  
Кирк готов был спорить до хрипоты. Он действительно созрел для того, чтобы осознать, что все действия были нерезультативны, а бездействие никуда не вело.  
Спок хорошо знал упрямство своего капитана и понял почти мгновенно, что любой логичный аргумент не будет услышан. Спрятав гордость в дальний угол сознания, он с грустью отрешенно обдумывал, как сохранить землянину звание и звездолет, которые он любил больше, чем демонстрировал.  
\- T’hy’la… Я полечу с тобой в Айову, на срок окончания твоей увольнительной…  
Джим радостно улыбнулся.  
\- … Но потом ты вернешься к служебным обязанностям на Флоте. Это мое условие.  
Кирк едва не прокусил губу до крови: когда-то он переиграл вулканца в шахматы и сейчас собирался рискнуть.  
– Хорошо. Именно так мы и поступим.  
И лишь когда Спок вышел, чтобы промыть порез, Джим пробормотал. - Формулировки иногда имеют значение… 

Собирались они ночью, словно воры. Хотя у Спока вещей-то оказалось на один маленький чемоданчик. Старпом был неприхотлив в быту. Кирк торопился тоже, так как опасался, что курсант, которого он ударил, может додуматься и написать жалобу в Командование Флота. Он не знал фамилии Джима, но они могли прийти к Споку с расспросами. Однако пока бюрократическая машина спала мирным сном, двое уже покинули территорию Академии. Воспользовавшись связями Маккоя, он добился больничного для Спока, освободив его от работы на время.  
Давние долги там, старые связи здесь, немного обещаний, выпивка… - Кирк всегда легко заводил друзей. К тому же каждый хотел подружиться с перспективным капитаном звездолета. Уже садясь в полулегальный рейс модуля университетского приятеля, Джим ощутил облегчение. Все было правильно. Он в это верил.

\--18--

Трудно поверить, что можно умереть от одиночества  
Нетрудно если знаешь, что это такое  
_Dagger of the Mind_

 

Дела, товарищ, такие дела.  
Товарищ, зима пришла.  
_Эпиграф беты._  


Заглушив радарный поиск, модуль сел на одном из бескрайних посевных полей Айовы. Трап не опускался, и Джим легко спрыгнул в снег. Спок последовал за ним. Морозное утро встретило их искристым небом и обжигающим ветром.  
\- Аквилон кусается, когда он смеется, - весело заметил Кирк.  
\- Северный ветер не может смеяться, это нелогично, - буднично констатировал Спок. И многое встало на свои места с этой фразой.

Джим не был дома с первой миссии, капитаны были женаты на своих кораблях. Пока они шли, он рассказывал некоторые из историй детства - разумеется, только те, которые было не стыдно вспомнить при своем старшем офицере.  
\- У нас во дворе росла кария, она была почти моей ровесницей, мать всегда говорила мне… - Джим остановился на полуслове, они миновали пригорок, и взгляду стал виден старенький двухэтажный дом. Черепичная крыша была присыпана снегом, из черной трубы дымохода стелился сероватый завиток, невысокая, чуть покосившаяся ограда, бледно-кофейная покраска внешних стен – многое было таким же, как прежде. 

Спок какое-то время смотрел на своего капитана, ожидая продолжения рассказа, но проследив взгляд, позволил беседе прерваться. Кирк, две минуты назад брызжущий оптимизмом, порывистый, резкий, то жестикулирующий, то запускающий снежки, внезапно затих. Спина неуловимо выпрямилась, будто на нем была офицерская форма, и тонкая складка легла у губ, когда он задумчиво опустил голову. 

Вулканец никогда не слышал, чтобы Джим говорил о семье. Да, выдающуюся биографию его знаменитого отца зачитывали в Академии, но о матери Кирк не рассказывал. Так же молча они дошли до порога. Молчание не было неловким, скорее необходимым. За пару секунд до того, как открылась дверь, Джим внезапно собрался, выпрямился и улыбнулся, и Спок впервые увидел, как это происходит, когда человек вынуждает себя проявлять эмоции. Кирк произнес жизнерадостно, хотя слегка натянуто:  
\- Мама…  
Пожилая женщина, обняв сына, бросила на Спока холодный взгляд.  
\- Зачем ты привел сюда… - она удержалась от вынесения вердикта, хотя Спок уже понял, что виновен в глазах этой женщины по всем статьям, озвученным в суде. Проходя в холл, он заметил извиняющий взгляд капитана.  
Дом был уютен, с сотней незначительных мелочей, вроде старого камина с дымоходом, статуэток кошек на кухне, выцветших фотографий в деревянных рамках, но Спок уже жалел о том, что согласился на авантюру Джима. Этот приезд был ошибкой. Примерно то же озвучила и Вайнона, когда Джим пошел в душ.  
\- Зачем вы приехали с ним? Вам мало того вреда, что вы нанесли его репутации офицера? – она говорила сдержанно, твердо. И Споку не нужна была телепатия, чтобы понять, что она чувствует.  
\- Вы сделали из него посмешище… Мой Джим… мой Джимми… - голос играл всеми оттенками сдерживаемой ярости и боли.  
Вайнона внезапно собралась, и Спок понял, от кого Кирк унаследовал эту особенность - в критический момент мобилизоваться, несмотря на все внешние факторы. Следующая фраза чеканилась разборчиво, неторопливо, словно только что выкованное железо опускалось в воду. Женщина смотрела прямо в глаза, подойдя очень близко, нарушив личное пространство вулканца, она не пряталась за сахарными иллюзиями внешних приличий, дешевыми ширмами улыбок или колкостей. Прямолинейность делала ей честь, и это Спок оценил, несмотря на ситуацию.  
\- Что вы можете ему дать? Семью? Детей? – она говорила не просто как женщина, она говорила как мать. Вайнона знала, что вулканцы не обсуждают такие вещи, но после отвратительно провокационных статей в газетах, ей было все равно, какое воспитание или привычки у полукровки, если он решил быть с ее сыном. 

Это только по центральному телевидению, пропагандирующему равные права и свободы для всех, процветали лозунги о благожелательном отношении к однополым бракам, давно разрешенным и узаконенным во всех Штатах. Здесь, в маленьком городке, все еще тыкали пальцем. Даже если отбросить это, оставалась ксенофобия. Люди не жаловали тех, кто был на них не похож. Да, на отдыхе, где-то на далекой планете была мила орионская танцовщица, но здесь вне пределов научных корпусов или Академии Флота, такие отношения не приветствовались. Существовало даже движение, довольно агрессивное, ратующее за борьбу против ассимиляции человеческого вида. 

\- Уезжайте немедленно! Я скажу ему, что у вас возникло срочное дело и вас вызвали обратно…  
Вулканец стоял, заложив руки за спину, и молча слушал. Тяжелая гнетущая атмосфера беседы, словно воск посмертной маски вернула его лицу выражение отрешенности, которое Джим разбил осенним вечером, появившись в библиотеке, словно в ответ на ни разу не озвученные молитвы. 

Он пережил попытки нападения, оскорбления, насмешки, презрение бывших сослуживцев, одиночество, бездну которого узнал с лихвой, молча. Пока он молчал – Кирк оставался капитаном «Энтерпрайза», примерно так старый адмирал озвучил неприятную истину. И Спок готов был молчать дальше. Ценой всего, что потерял. Но сейчас, глядя в глаза его матери, он вспоминал свою, и думал, впервые с момента ее гибели, что это очень хорошо, что она не дожила до того дня в суде…  
\- У вас тоже была мать…  
Спок поднял на нее испытующий, очень сосредоточенный взгляд.  
\- Разве она хотела бы вам такой судьбы?  
То ли что-то отразилось на лице гостя, то ли гнев, выплеснувшись, затих, но Вайнона внезапно замолчала, развернулась и оставила его одного.

Когда Джим спустился, вытирая всклоченные мокрые волосы полотенцем, то застал мать на кухне, а своего старшего помощника за изучением книг на полке. Он улыбался, горячая вода, а не ионизированный душ, приятно бодрили тело.  
\- Спок! На Земле есть обычай ужинать вместе вечером, идем… Ма потрясающе готовит! - он был одет в старые рваные джинсы, темно-синюю рубашку, рукава которой безжалостно закатывал. Вещи были студенческих лет, и это возвращало ему состояние легкости, времени, когда он дрейфовал по жизни, не обремененный грузом нашивок на рукаве. Коммандер молча кивнул и последовал за ним без комментариев и вопросов. 

Они ужинали в общей столовой, мать накрыла праздничный стол, очень домашний, со вкусной выпечкой и десертом. Джим рассказывал о последней миссии, увлеченно припоминая детали, обходя опасные моменты, рассуждая о Федерации и ее законах, орионских колониях и необходимости борьбы с рабством. Вайнона с теплой улыбкой слушала сына, сейчас он был так похож на отца. Это жгло когда-то, но, как любая старая рана – переболело.  
Джим заметил, что Спок едва притронулся к салату и по большей части молчал. Его односложные ответы были непривычны. Он был скован, и Кирк чувствовал это, даже сквозь блок Связи.  
\- Все в порядке, тхи'ла?  
\- Да… капитан… Джим.  
\- Простите, я хотел бы заняться медитацией, где это можно сделать? – Спок поднялся со стула, аккуратно отложив салфетку.  
\- Комната наверху, вторая слева по коридору, - последовал сухой ответ, и Вайнона стала собирать со стола.  
Когда вулканец вышел, Джим подошел ближе и понизил голос:  
\- Зачем ты так к нему? - Он вытирал посуду старым желтым полотенцем, но смотрел в глаза матери.  
Вайнона задохнулась от нахлынувших эмоций и, закрыв лицо руками, беззвучно всхлипнула, передернув плечом. Кирк осторожно обнял ее и прижал к себе, он знал, что это не просто сильная женщина, это очень сильная женщина, и наглядная демонстрация слабости имела более глубокие корни, чем обычное волнение от встречи. Уже через пару минут она сама отстранилась и вернулась к мытью посуды, сдержанно поджав губы. Джим понял, что разговор будет долгим.  
\- Зачем ты привел его в наш дом?  
\- Он мой друг…  
\- Не лги мне. Я знаю… все знают, - с оттенком горечи. И внезапная пауза.  
С минуту Кирк думал, молча нахмурившись.  
\- Что знаешь?  
Взгляд матери стал упрекающим.  
Джим мучительно закусил губу, чувствуя, что кровь ощутимо отлила от лица.  
\- Мама…  
\- Все соседи говорили об этом… Я не могла даже выйти в магазин, чтобы не услышать… Про тебя и этого проклятого вулканца!  
\- Пресса писала об этом даже здесь… - Джим неуверенно поставил тарелку на стол и сел.  
\- Что сказал бы твой отец…  
Кирк, не любивший, когда его загоняли в угол, вскинулся, и, бросив полотенце на стол, вышел.  
Он стремительным шагом поднялся к Споку:  
\- Ты знал? – с порога. – Знал, что пресса писала об этом деле даже здесь?  
\- Предполагал, - коммандер нехотя обернулся.  
Спок посмотрел на Джима, и перевел взгляд на Вайнону, появившуюся у него за спиной.  
Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, рядом с сыном, и вулканец почувствовал себя лишним в этом доме, на этой планете. 

Кирк, взглянув на мать, резко развернулся и вышел. В его голове перемешались противоречивые чувства и ощущение неловкости: не каждый день домой приводишь парня, о «романе» с которым известно твоей маме. Послышалось, как хлопнула входная дверь, а затем загудел антикварный двигатель одного из старых мотоциклов, стоявших в гараже. 

Вайнона глянула на вулканца одним из своих красноречивых взглядов.  
\- Вы должны уехать.  
Спок медленно кивнул:  
\- Заканчивается его увольнительная, и…  
\- Немедленно.  
\- Простите, мэм, но я дал слово.  
\- Клятву присяги ты тоже давал когда-то, но это не помешало…  
\- Я не причинил вреда вашему сыну.  
Звук пощечины эхом разлетелся в полупустой комнате.  
Дверь хлопнула с силой, и Спок остался один. Скула ныла, но не это причиняло настоящую боль. 

Через пару минут звук отъезжающего мотоцикла объявил миру о том, что Джим Ти Кирк вернулся.  
В книгах главный герой всегда знает, что делать. Знает правильное решение, находит нужные слова. Но сейчас в полумраке дичающих одиноких фонарей на проселочной дороге, скользя в легком дрифте на поворотах, Кирк не знал ни того, ни другого. Он смутно чувствовал, что надо вернуться, что его поступок сильно похож на побег. В конце концов, это было привычным спусковым механизмом, в детстве он укатывал из дому при первом возможном случае. Перекати поле. Сорвиголова. Его находили от Мэна до Техаса, однажды даже в Аризоне…  
Пока под колесами набирала обороты дорога, в свете тусклых звезд Джим мог думать. Думать хоть о чем-то, кроме упрекающего взгляда матери и чувства вины, которое оставалось каждый раз после его приезда домой. Да, он не был таким совершенным, как отец. Кирк подозревал, что отца сильно идеализировали. Но привык с этим жить. «Ты всего лишь жалкая копия… Джимми-детка…» - мотоцикл заревел, набирая обороты, голос отчима звучал сквозь вой полицейской сирены. Одна разбитая машина стоила нескольких минут свободы от героического прошлого чужих глаз на фотографии. 

Впереди замаячил бар. Резко крутанув руль, Кирк едва вписался в поворот, но старый мотоцикл слушался управления, как прежде. Благодарно усмехнувшись и паркуя друга прежних лет поближе к выходу, Джим толкнул дверь и шагнул в чадный угар сигаретного дыма, синтетических коктейлей и оглушительной музыки. Пятница! Повод выпить для той части города, которая была жива. Законный праздник, веками неизменный, обнял его, незамысловато отвлекая от проблем и даря возможность - забыть. 

Кирк не помнил, сколько выпил и за что. Не помнил, что заказал и о чем спорил. Помнил только, как привычно взлетел левый локоть, блокируя прямой удар по корпусу, как, рефлекторно развернувшись, он отправил правой какого-то типа спать до завтра за стойкой. Помнил адреналин и тупое ощущение безысходной ярости, драйв драки и гул. Звенящий липкий гул, когда бутылка разбилась о висок. Он рухнул на пол, в последнюю минуту замечая, как фигура противника оказалась оторванной от земли и отброшенной через весь бар. Потом кто-то выключил свет в путающихся мыслях, и мир погас, как перегретая лампочка.

_Мой очаровательный соавтор gavrusssha приложил к этому отрывку июльское настроение, парочку телесных безобразий и свой несравненный талант проказника)_

_Автор благодарен и молчит дальше)_

***

 

Просыпался Джим тяжело. Обои в цветочек насмешливо пялились на него со стен родного дома, будто говоря - и что изменилось Джимми-детка? Ты остался таким же куском…  
\- Джим! Ты очнулся, слава Богу…  
Мама держала в руках стакан прохладной воды. Пересохшее горло с ней согласилось. Жадно отпив, Кирк через не могу рванул в ванну. И пока он стоял на коленях, как и десятки раз прежде, накатила слабость и апатия. 

Кто-то уверенно поднял его за плечи, спустил воду и открыл душевую кабину. Джим попытался отстраниться. Его ноги подкашивались, а висок ныл тупой болью, но он был в сознании, а значит, достаточно упрям для того, чтобы спорить. Ради принципа.  
\- Я сам…  
\- Вы неспособны на это, капитан.  
Трехэтажное лексически не озвученное строение нецензурной брани осталось за плотно сомкнутыми губами - Джим не хотел срывать свое дурное настроение на старшем помощнике.  
Позволив втолкнуть себя в душ, он как-то безнадежно заметил, что вулканец чертовски быстро его раздел. Мир предательски поплыл перед глазами. Рука ухватилась за рукав без нашивок, и Спок, поддерживая его, шагнул в душ, не раздеваясь.  
Если бы мог, Кирк бы заржал. От нервного напряжения, усталости и ощущения де-жа-вю. Одетый вулканец под душем - это должно было быть забавным? Ведь было? Но он мог только стоять, облокотившись, закрыв глаза, уткнувшись тяжелой головой в знакомое плечо. Струи прохладной воды успокаивали ноющую голову и дарили облегчение.  
\- Спок… - Джим собрался с мыслями, с трудом разлепив разбитые в драке губы, сейчас трескающиеся от воды. – Ты же не выносишь холода…  
\- Эта температура приемлема для обеспечения нормальной жизнедеятельности.  
\- Перестань… - короткое, усталое.  
И Спок замолчал.  
Еще минуты две Джим стоял в кольце уверенно обнимающих его рук, затем отстранился, вскинул голову, чтобы заглянуть в знакомые глаза.  
\- Это ты забирал меня из бара?  
Спок смотрел куда-то мимо его правого уха. Он осторожно кивнул, и струи воды стекли по изгибу сжатых губ. Человек смотрел, не отрываясь, инстинктивно облизнувшись.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – вопрос звучал глухо  
\- Это было ближайшее питейное заведение на десять миль вокруг, ваша мать разрешила взять ее автоцикл, - Спок отвечал на его пристальный взгляд с легкой грустью, тщательно похороненной под щитами самоконтроля.  
Но Джим почувствовал. Он поморщился, прикоснувшись к виску. Синяк должен быть огромный…  
\- Ладно, я в порядке. Сам тут разберусь… Иди, а то окочуришься.  
Спок с сомнением вскинул бровь, но осторожно позволил Кирку отстраниться и опереться о стенку.  
\- Я не идеальный сладкий… пряник… - Джим бросил это тихо, с вызовом смотря в глаза. И сел на пол душевой, потому что его тело внезапно твердо решило обрести тут последнее пристанище. Потом он плыл и видел доски пола – почему-то над головой, а потом коврик спальни, и коврик сделал «бочку» в районе его макушки, и на голову приземлилась обивка дивана с истершимися бледными маками, цветы хлопнули по векам и… 

 

…И тогда он просто рухнул на диван, и диван поплыл под ним, шатаясь и раскачиваясь тошнотворно – вверх-вниз, ныла нижняя челюсть, будто по ней наподдали, болели ребра, болело каждое, черт возьми, ребро, сверлила мозг и спину тошнота, а волны становились все круче, мерзее, мутнее и зеленее, все подбрасывали диван, как на родео, и нигде не было видно берегов, никакого спасения, никакого.  
Вайнона попыталась влить в Кирка чай с лимоном, вытерла чайную лужу и оставила сына страдать справедливым похмельем – навечно, о, навечно, когда ж мы к счастью поплывем. Мелькал размытой зеленью на фоне ситцевых стен Спок, и Кирк вяло отмахивался, и один раз они зашли вдвоем и что-то двигали, что-то тяжелое, оказалось – стол, и запахло едой было, но Джим им этот почин снова обломал на корню, потушил, так сказать, энтузиазм, и тогда от него все отступились, и сразу стало холодно. 

К обеду примерно родео взяло перерыв, Кирк сполз с дивана на одно колено, постоял, упираясь лбом в джутовый коврик на полу и ощущая мозгом каждую джутину, а потом встал, и, раскачиваясь, подобрался к окну. За окном простирались оснеженные поля, похожие на Ледовитый океан своей тоской и рябью, серело и темнело небо, с него сыпались светлые хлопья редкого снега. Иногда аквилон захватывал полную горсть и швырял в прозрачный пластик, тогда окно гудело, и призрачное, контурное, лишенное подробностей отражение Кирка немного искажалось. Он прополоскал рот в ванной, умылся, развернулся и упал на пол. 

В кровати Кирк закутался в одеяло с головой и притих. Внутри одеяла было тепло и свежо, было одиноко и светло, хорошо было, если бы еще проклятая тошнота снова не взялась за него, а может, лучше бы взялась, потому что, вспоминая вчерашние свои кренделя в баре, Кирк стонал от стыда сквозь зубы, и пытался лягнуть самого себя по заднице. Взрослый человек! Капитан корабля! Офицер! Как младенец, как младенец, обиделся он, понимаешь.

И внутри одеяла, внутри себя представил Кирк лето. Когда все вокруг дома цветет, растет и прет, как психованное, и от зелени и ярких роз ломит глаза, до горизонта мягенькие поля, и ветер приглаживает их, как рыжеватую шерстку на щенке – сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, рядом на скамейке лежит и пахнет упоительно горка вареных кукурузных початков, сдобренных солью. Вокруг разросся гибискус и прохладный, с тысячью завязей, виноград, и Кирк уже закинул руки за голову, ощущая под локтями отполированное прикосновениями некрашеное дерево…  
\- Можно? – деликатно спросили рядом.  
\- Да, - щедро сказал Кирк и подвинулся. Спок сел на скамейку, прямой, как весло. Он был горячее, чем скамейка, горячее, чем июльский воздух, который гулял по голому джимову животу, беззаботно гулял, невозбранно…  
Холодный ветер с руганью швырнул в окно очередную порцию зимы. Кирк очнулся. Лето осталось в его воображении, а Спок каким-то образом просочился оттуда в реальность, обнимал его поперек живота горячей конечностью, а вторая горячая ладонь лежала у Кирка на лбу. Кирк выдохнул в одеяло. Гостиная незаперта, сейчас сюда кто-нибудь зайдет, он почувствовал себя школьником.  
\- Спок, ты умеешь одеваться за пять секунд? – спросил он. Спок не ответил, возможно, он умел, а может быть, запер дверь, а может – о, похмельный кошмар - договорился до чего-нибудь с Вайноной, и от этих мыслей Кирку стало очень сильно не до секса.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь, - сказал Спок.  
Расслабься, сказала рука. Да идите вы на х…, сказал обоим Кирк мысленно, он по-прежнему чувствовал себя пьяным и похмельным одновременно, и, по крайней мере, один из собеседников читал его мысли и слушался. Ух, как это было... Неловко. Вот как это было.  
Кирк сел в одеяле, вытолкал Спока за борт, оделся и пошел по лестнице вниз. Спок догнал его в три роскошных бесшумных прыжка, обхватил, и они вместе рухнули…  
…на лестничную площадку…  
… в лето…  
…в заросли гибиска…  
…задыхаясь от смеха, раскатились…  
…и розовые бледные венчики цветов шлепнули высоко над головой.

Кирк положил голову на локоть, а вторую руку за голову, под мышкой золотились волоски, рыжая, как поле, дорожка сбегала под пояс джинсов по блестящему животу. Боги смотрели и улыбались так же. Так же, ну же, что же!.. Широко ухмыляясь, он сказал:  
\- Вас, Спок, совсем не видно в траве. Это значит, что если положить вас без формы на газон, а к вам привязать веревочку…  
Спок положил ему палец на губы. Нить натянулась до звона, и живот Кирка поджался немедленно. Палец полежал-полежал, надавил, словно его губа была ягодой, и Спок ожидал, что брызнет сок, скользнул в рот и уперся в зубы. Кирк сразу же взял Спока за талию и притянулся вплотную, потому что это было легче, чем подтянуть вулканца, и потому что он привык, черт возьми, чертвозьми, рулить, и потому, что так можно было сразу забросить ногу Споку на бедро, и он обжег себе все – нежную кожу на бедре изнутри, живот, грудь, руки, язык – ощущения со всего тела собрались к сердцу и оно заколотилось, как бешеное, стуча старпому – бывшему, да, помню – в грудную клетку.  
\- Где у тебя сердце? Почему я его не слышу? - Спок молча взял руку капитана – да, бывшего, да, в курсе, - и положил себе под ребра. Под ребрами тикало, как в древнем хронометре, быстро и деловито.  
Джим хотел сказать, что: не был пассивом и стесняется этой роли, что, как он, Спок, захочет, так и будет, и что в этой стране Нигде-Никогда все вообще не имеет значения, как во сне. Он честно хотел все это сказать, но Нить не дала, она все натягивалась и звенела, и Спок не дал: он провел языком по зубам Джима, и по губам Джима, и за щекой Джима, и Джиму ничего не оставалось, как только закусить его губу, и так они какое-то время дрейфовали в неподвижности и блаженстве, обнявшись, ощущая под собой нагретую траву – и иногда, мельком, доски лестничной площадки. Реальность внешнего мира иногда проступала, как карандашный рисунок сквозь акварель, завыванием ветра или неопределенной и очень далекой тревогой – и тревога подхлестывала, а жара и запах диких роз плавили, плавили… 

Кирк встал на колени и снял джинсы. Сделал он это в три приема, на последнем сложном финте чуть не навернулся, все-таки навернулся, упал животом на собственную пуговицу и охнул.  
\- Странный способ, - отметил Спок. – Очень энергоемкий.  
\- Я и сам энергоемкий, - похвастался Кирк. Весь он к тому моменту был налитой, тугой и брызжущий, как крыжовник. Голый, прильнул обратно, обхватил руками, лежа на боку, прижался щекой к щеке, он было потерся лицом о Спока, но тут вспомнил, что страдательный, как залог, похмельный день не дал ему побриться, и потерся членом о член – твердый, вздрагивающий.  
\- Доигрался, ка-пи-тан, – раздельно сказал у него под щекой Спок, и горячими пальцами на шее устроился как-то по особенному: палец под затылком, в ямке, два – под ушами, мизинец и большой – на пульсах, застучавших, зачастивших, и взял его под колено, хорошо взял, не вырваться, и вошел.

Великое дело – академический курс физиологии гуманоидов – подумал не без паники Кирк. А потом открыл глаза, потому что на какую-то секунду он стал не только собой – Джей Ти Кирком, ¬- но и Споком, который видел перед собой напряженное от предчувствий лицо Джей Ти, который не чувствовал боли, а он был готов к боли – который чувствовал себя Споком… Бесконечная рекурсия ощущений металась между двумя разумами, захватывая образы из памяти, соединяя ощущения Кирка, безвольно и бездумно прижимавшегося к бедрам Спока – ближе, глубже – и Спока, которого оглушало физическое удовольствие, никогда ранее не испытываемое, - и Кирка, который вот прямо сейчас понял, как нужно, а нужно было – вот так, - и Спока, что совершенно потерявшись в гедонизме Кирка, рвался вперед, прижав голову Джима к плечу, - и Кирка, который впился пальцами в короткие черные волосы на затылке Спока, - и Спока, лицо которого становилось тем бесстрастнее, чем больше искажалось лицо Джима…

Ступенька лестницы врезалась Кирку в бок, по отдавленной тяжелым телом руке пробегали мурашки, и он никак не мог понять, чья разрядка бродит у него внутри по нервам – его или Спока. Спок разрешил его сомнения, взяв в ладонь член – и Кирк забрызгал благородный мореный дуб, и немного все остальное - тоже. 

Очень хотелось немножко полежать, обнявшись – еще чуть-чуть, хотя бы пару секунд, хоть секунду – но ребро ступеньки было абсолютно безжалостным. Страшно хотелось снова вернуться в это двойное существование, удвоенные ощущения и умноженную истому. Не хотелось слышать ветер, чувствовать дискомфорт. Возвращаться из лета – в реальность. Нельзя было.  
\- Я не хочу, тхи’ла. – Сказал Кирк вслух. Слово вышло легко, как «спасибо». – Не хочу. 

Внизу, под окнами приблизился и встал звук воздушного компрессора флаера. Они переглянулись коротко, понимающе, искристо – как школьники-хулиганы, и очень быстро преодолели обратный путь до гостиной, подхватывая одежду – вся операция заняла секунды, причем часть этого пути Кирк проделал на четвереньках. 

Вайнона шуршала и стучала внизу на кухне, пока Кирк выяснял, что именно он надел задом наперед, поглядывая на методически, рационально и быстро одевающегося вулканца.  
\- Спок… - поинтересовался Джим, - а в баре остались выжившие?  
Красноречивый взгляд дал ему понять, чтобы он помалкивал.  
Вулканец успел переодеться, и сейчас на нем был черный свитер, который когда-то связала мама Джима, но тот, решив, что это слишком мрачно и не «по-пацански», его не носил. Споку черный шел, он выглядел лаконично, сдержанно и в тоже время очень по-домашнему. Кирк усмехнулся про себя: один вчерашний эпизод - и его свитер отдан вулканцу. Что ж, лед тронулся…  
Подумав о предстоящем разговоре с матерью, Джим поморщился.  
\- Я починил свой трикодер, и встроил в него медицинскую программу, - Спок отреагировал на выражение лица. – Вам не получше… Капитан?  
Кирк ухмыльнулся было, потом вспомнил останки трикодера в комнате Спока и улыбка увяла.  
\- Так ты мог его починить? – его удивление было неподдельным.  
\- Да.  
\- Но почему тогда…  
И снова этот отстраненный взгляд, изучающий рисунок на обоях где-то возле правой щеки Кирка.  
\- В нем не было необходимости.  
\- Не ври!  
\- Не оскорбляйте меня, капитан.  
Джим выдохнул и посчитал до десяти. Ну ни-че-го не работает у него, в его системе координат, рядом с этим… С этим… Даже то самое, что работает со всеми и всегда. Уж казалось бы. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Спок по-прежнему пристально смотрит на него, придерживая за локоть. 

«Черт… если мама…»

Почувствовав, вулканец медленно сделал шаг назад. Вовремя. Вайнона поднималась по лестнице. И Джим понял, что, помимо прочего, улыбается. 

Спок не сказал Кирку, что Вайнона была с ним, когда он нашел бар.  
А мать не упомянула, что видела, как у вулканца изменилось выражение лица, когда он увидел лежащего на полу Кирка. В расширенных глазах женщины отпечаталась картинка поднятого на вытянутой руке человека, который был отброшен через весь зал. Как и все другие, кто рискнул ввязаться в драку. Вулканец уложил двенадцать человек, безжалостно, без эмоций, не сомневаясь и ни минуты не колеблясь. Она поняла тогда, что Спок способен умереть, защищая ее сына. С этим же выражением лица. Ни разу не усомнившись.

\--19--

Великие начинания даже не надо обдумывать.  
_Юлий Цезарь_  


\- Спок, ты мне нужен! Срочно! Сейчас! – поздней ночью Джим прыгал на одной ноге на пороге комнаты Спока, пытаясь всунуть в штанину вторую. После ужина все разошлись: мать - спать, вулканец ушел медитировать, а Джим съездил за своим мотоциклом, оставленным у бара. Вернулся без происшествий, но, как только он зашел в комнату, тревожно засигналил коммуникатор. Чехов докладывал с орбиты, что офицерский состав мобилизован из увольнительных. На Венере произошла авария, и разбился пассажирский транспортник. Стоящий в орбитальном космодоке «Энтерпрайз» нужен в спасательной операции.

\- Навигационная система у них разладилась, капитан, солнечный ветер, вызванный аномальной вспышкой мощного коронального выброса на Солнце, повредил сенсоры, - это Джим слушал, уже одеваясь. Он был боевым офицером первой линии мобилизации и, смотря на то, как ее сын, теперь уже почти ровесник отца, сбегает с лестницы по сигналу красной тревоги, Вайнона поняла: он был рожден для войны. Риск всегда будет частью его жизни. Джим будет ходить по краю до тех пор, пока не сорвется, но даже тогда он не будет жалеть об этом. 

Она взглянула по-другому на его молчаливого спутника. Если бы Кирк решил остаться на ферме и стать земледельцем, соседская девчонка Кэрэлин вполне могла стать его спутницей на всю жизнь. Но там, под прицельным фазерным огнем, жизнь ее сына зависела от миллисекунд и тех, кто рядом, и Вайнона по другому посмотрела на его спутника. 

\- Спок, - она окликнула его у порога, и вулканец стремительно обернулся, молча глядя на нее тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом. – Береги его… 

Свет транспортатора высветлил фигуры, изменяя структуру материи, унося к звездам принявших вызов. Дворик опустел. Вайнона устало прикрыла глаза, сев на ступеньки крыльца. Кошка, ластясь, ткнулась мокрым носом в хозяйские руки. 

Сколько их вернулось в Риверсайд в цинковых гробах. Сколько не вернулось вообще. Рука женщины бесцельно почесывала мягкое ушко. 

Они никогда не праздновали день рождения Джима. В тот день, когда он явился домой за вещами после драки, и она узнала, что ее сын завербовался на Флот, Вайнона сделала ему первый и единственный подарок: отдала флотскую дельту отца. И ушла к себе. Его выбор она так и не простила, но спорить не стала. Все что можно выплакать и сказать, она уже сказала. В первые две минуты его жизни. Женщина тяжело поднялась и затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на растущую карию во дворе. 

\- Когда она вырастет, наш сын будет уже совсем взрослым…  
\- Мне кажется, он будет таким же, как ты… И никогда не повзрослеет…  
\- Да ты что! Да мы с ним такое сделаем! Ну что? Что ты смеешься… любимая…

***  
В лифте, направляясь на мостик, Джим слушал отчеты дежурной вахты, на борт не успели подняться все члены экипажа, прибыло всего шестьдесят человек, минимальный состав для того, чтобы управлять махиной такого класса. Он рискнул. 

\- Чехов, запросите разрешение диспетчера на вылет. 

Спок только вскинул бровь и промолчал. 

\- Есть, капитан! – голос русского вундеркинда, отозвавшегося в коммуникаторе, звучал уже гораздо увереннее, чем в первом рейсе. 

Они вошли на мостик. Вдвоем. Кирк смаковал этот момент сотни раз. Он хотел, чтобы это был особенный день. Но у вселенной как всегда были свои планы. Замечая ошарашенные лица экипажа и предполагая море явно подавляемых вопросов, Джим усмехнулся. Он кивнул Споку на научный пульт. И с этого момента отодвинул все личное, полностью сконцентрировавшись на задаче. 

\- Сулу, как скоро мы там будем?

\- Мы ближе всех в этом квадранте, поэтому нас и вызвали. Минут пять, - отозвался рулевой, изо всех сил стараясь не оборачиваться на коммандера. 

Джим сел в кресло, ощущая себя на своем месте. Рука уверенно коснулась правого подлокотника:  
\- Медицинская служба, готовы к приему раненых? 

\- Я доктор, а не гончая! – Маккой возмущенно покрикивал на кого-то фоном. - Да поставьте же эти колбы! Они ценнее, чем ваши мозги, если они у вас есть! 

\- Боунс… 

\- Да, капитан. Мы готовы. С двумя с половиной помощниками… - добавил доктор. - Остальные еще не прибыли. Мы можем подождать?

Спок обернулся к капитану:  
\- Мы получили данные о судне. Это экскурсионный транспортник для обзорных полетов внутри системы. На нем 112 пассажиров. Это дети. Школьная экскурсия. 

Джим отметил его напряженный взгляд. Надо же… Теперь он стал замечать эти неуловимые для других отличия в манере поведения старшего помощника. 

\- Что с показаниями, там есть выжившие?

Вулканец рапортовал быстро и отчетливо, будто не прекращал нести службу ни на день:  
\- У них проблемы с системой регенерации атмосферы. Мы закончили сканирование дальними сенсорами. Средняя температура на борту составляет 105,8 градусов по Фаренгейту, давление воздуха 117 kPa, азот в допустимых пределах, но содержание кислорода стремительно падает, кроме того, фиксирую 18 % прочих газов. Они горят, капитан. И могут задохнуться – отклонения от нормального состава воздуха скоро станет критическим. В данный момент сканеры считывают 86 живых импульсов. 

Раздолбай Джимми Ти остался в Айове, у руля был капитан Джеймс Кирк, а он умел принимать решения. Быстро. 

\- Нет, Боунс, мы не можем ждать, - обернувшись, он кивнул вулканцу. – Анализ, мистер Спок.  
Джим быстро подписывал пад адъютантки, попутно распоряжаясь. 

\- Чехов, что космопорт? 

\- Согласие на вылет получено, капитан! 

Кирк закончил с судовыми бумагами и выпрямился в кресле. 

\- Сулу, ускорение. 

\- Есть капитан!

«Энтерпрайз», покорно слушаясь рулевого, начал плавно выходить из доков.  
Спок продолжил докладывать:  
\- Судно врезалось в орбитальный космопорт Венеры на орбите. Доки находятся на ремонте, в них нет межпланетных лайнеров, но при столкновении заклинило автопилот, и отказала гидравлика шлюзовых механизмов. У них заблокирован или завален выход, шанс покинуть шаттл самостоятельно составляет 8,7%. В составе экипажа были пятеро взрослых: два пилота, медсестра, две бортпроводницы. 

Джим, выслушав, кивнул. Помимо воли мазнуло осознание удовлетворенной привычки слышать этот низкий голос на мостике. 

\- Ухура, открыть входящую частоту. 

\- Капитан, они молчат на всех подчастотах. 

Нейролингвистка бросила тревожный взгляд на вулканца. Многие на корабле, побывав в увольнительной, знали историю судебного процесса над коммандером. И срабатывал защитный механизм, делавший из совершенно разных людей – одну команду. Экипаж был склонен поставить под сомнение решение командования, Спок не походил на предателя. Цепкий взгляд женщины сразу отметил отсутствие нашивок на рукаве, значит их «лихой» капитан ослушался прямого распоряжения, и вулканец на борту незаконно. Ухуре было все равно, что у Джима Ти с личной жизнью, пока это не сказывалось на его работе. Взяв с собой Спока в операцию, он стал уязвим для бюрократической машины командования Флота. Капитан не имеет права на ошибки. Несмотря на глубокую привязанность к вулканцу, которую не смогли вытравить бессонные вахты, она осознавала степень риска, и не понимала, почему на эту авантюру согласился Спок. 

Впрочем, она не знала о том, что сам вулканец пытался понять, зачем он пошел вслед за Джимом на его отрывистое: «Ты мне нужен!». Не раздумывая, не сомневаясь. Он среагировал на ситуацию, взгляд, тон? Кирк не спрашивал, он распоряжался. Требовал и брал. Логика подсказывала удобное: его квалификация может помочь в выполнении миссии. Но Спок прекрасно осознавал, что не это было решающим аргументом. Если вам скажут, что вулканцы не лгут – это будет абсолютной правдой. Они просто несколько не договаривают. Иногда даже в спорах с собой. И сейчас коммандер предпочел отставить до медитации изучение мотивов своих поступков и полностью погрузился в работу.  
Ощущение от пребывания на прежнем месте давало чувство стабильности. Себе Спок мог сознаться в том, что любил чувствовать себя частью жизни «Энтерпрайза». А человек в центральном кресле, как понял вулканец, уже научился управлять и подчинять себе людей. Джим обретал тот легкий ореол властности, которая подстегивала его природное обаяние и харизму. 

Кирк нахмурился, считая секунды до того, когда перед лобовым экраном «Энтерпрайза» откроется картина аварии. Поднявшись с кресла, он подошел к навигатору. 

\- На выходе поддерживайте стандартную орбиту, Чехов. 

\- Спок, Сулу, вы пойдете со мной в десантную группу. – подумав, Кирк добавил. –Спок, включите в состав доктора Маккоя, скорее всего, там будут раненые. 

Смотря на то, как быстро Джим ориентируется в ситуации, Спок молча кивнул, отдавая должное землянину, который становился тем капитаном, которого когда-то в нем увидел Кристофер Пайк. 

\- Скотти, готовь транспортаторную к приему выживших. Чехов, на вас мостик. 

Кирк направился к выходу не оглядываясь, он знал - за ним идут его люди. 

Чувство слаженной работы команды, как деталей одного механизма, которые подогнаны одна к другой почти безупречно, вновь дало Джиму всю полноту ощущений от командования звездолетом. Он шел быстрым шагом в транспортаторную, прекрасно зная, что будет делать и как себя вести. Здесь было легче, чем внизу в кабинетах адмиралтейства. Была задача, и у него были средства для ее решения. 

Они вытащили 58 детей. Задыхающихся, раненых, испуганных, потерявших сознание. Среди обломков арматуры находя тех, кто выжил, иногда просто вскрывая двери, распарывая шлюзы, как консервную банку. Покрытые грязью, пылью, кашляя от нехватки чистого воздуха, люди молча, упрямо искали живые биоимпульсы. На нижних уровнях работали в скафандрах, но там уже практически не было кислорода и не было выживших. Показатели датчиков стремительно гасли один за другим. Травмы, потеря крови, переохлаждение, удушье… 

Кирку казалось, что ночью ему будут сниться искаженные детские лица. Он не пошел обратно даже когда разорвавшийся газовый шланг накрыл их взрывом и осколком оцарапал ему предплечье. 

\- Капитан… - в тоне Спока звучали опасения. 

\- Ерунда! – бросил Джим и пошел дальше, чувствуя, как горячая кровь медленно заставляет форму прилипать к телу.

\- Там внизу! Еще трое! – энсин подбежал с датчиком, надрывно кашляя от дыма, расползающегося с нижних ярусов. – Но туда нельзя без скафандров… 

\- Можно вернуться, надеть скафандр, - предложил лейтенант, стоящий позади. 

\- Мы не успеем, по показаниям – очень слабый сигнал, - вулканец поднял взгляд от трикодера. 

Кирк шагнул вниз в проем лифта. Лифт застрял между палубами, но оставался просвет, и можно было спуститься ниже в шахту трюма.  
\- Нет, капитан. Показатели отравления атмосферы шаттла свидетельствуют, что человек… - Спок шагнул вперед, преграждая путь.  
Джим отер вспотевшее лицо, размазывая сажу. В голове мерно гудел колокол пульса. Кирк знал, что уже получил дозу отравления, но внизу были дети, и прекращать операцию он не собирался. Отзывать сюда другие отряды поисковой группы было нельзя, у каждого был свой участок работы.

С первых дней службы в этом ранге Джим принял для себя решение, что никогда не будет прятаться за спинами своих людей. Место капитана в гуще событий, а не в кабинете за бумажками. 

\- Отойдите, мистер Спок, - голос звучал уверенно и хладнокровно. 

\- При всем уважении, капитан, - Спок чуть склонил голову. - Мой метаболизм справится с задачей лучше. 

Смотря в непроницаемые глаза своего вулканца, Джим медленно кивнул. 

Спок легко проскользнул в узкий проем в лифте и исчез в темноте и вспышках разрядов разорванных кабелей. 

Кирк стукнул по коммуникатору:  
\- Боунс… Сколько?

Уставший недовольный голос отозвался:  
\- Почти все… Ваша группа последняя, все другие вернулись. 

\- Как они?

\- Паршиво… Но я делаю что могу. Когда вы возвращаетесь? 

\- Скоро… уже скоро… 

Выключив коммуникатор, Джим оперся о стену. Невыносимо тошнило.  
Стоявший рядом лейтенант согнулся в приступе глухого кашля. Он все силился вдохнуть и не мог. Кирк махнул энсину:

\- Помогите добраться до лазарета лейтенанту Уэллсу. Мы скоро будем. 

\- Капитан… - приглушенный голос принадлежал Споку. Он протянул ребенка в проем и стоявший рядом капрал бережно взял на руки бессознательное худенькое тельце в запачканной школьной форме. 

\- Отнесите в лазарет… - Джим опустился на одно колено. – Спок, все в порядке? – он заглянул вниз. 

\- Да, капитан. Там еще один ребенок, под балками. Моих сил хватить, чтобы ее сдвинуть. 

\- Хорошо быть вулканцем, - попытался пошутить Кирк, тревожно всматриваясь и не видя лица. Ответа не последовало, Спок ушел обратно. 

Вскоре послышался шум, и Спок осторожно протянул на вытянутых руках второго ребенка. Принимая ребенка, поддерживая голову, Джим заметил зеленую кровь на его форме. 

\- Спок?! 

\- Ничего серьезного, капитан. Эта незначительная царапина. Мне пришлось придержать арматуру. 

И он снова ушел. 

Засигналил вызов. 

\- Слушаю, - Джим смотрел, как двоих детей унесли в лазарет. Он остался один. Дождаться Спока, поднять оттуда последнего школьника и наверх. 

Говорил Скотти:

\- Капитан, силовое поле ослабевает, это корыто разваливается как перегретый трансбоулер. – Уходите оттуда. Структурная целостность нарушена. Помехи мешают поднять вас лучом транспортатора. 

\- Хорошо, Скотти. Мы скоро будем. Сколько у нас времени? 

\- Минут пять капитан. 

Джим отключил связь, подавив судорожный вздох. Дышать становилось все труднее. 

\- Спок, - он вновь встал на колени и позвал, заглядывая в темный проем. – Спок, пора уходить, шаттл разваливается! 

\- Да, капитан, я вас понял, - донеслось откуда-то из далека. 

И в этот момент корпус шаттла застонал, разрываемый нарушенными гравитационными полями. Джима ударной волной сбило с ног, посыпались обломки, поднявшаяся волна пыли практически уничтожила возможность дышать. Он кашлял, закрыв голову руками, поджав колени к груди, только чувствуя, как содрогается в агонии разваливающееся судно. 

\- Спок… - с трудом вставая на колени, одной рукой зажимая рану на голове, заливающую глаза кровью, Джим нащупал на груди коммуникатор. 

Но сигнал искажался и видимо не мог пробиться. 

Свет на палубе гас, только искры статики бросали тусклые отблески на обломки. 

\- Капитан… - голос вулканца звучал спокойно, и Кирк вздохнул с облегчением, услышав его. Но подойдя к проему лифта, Джим побледнел. Он сузился, и теперь из шахты можно было вытащить ребенка, но не взрослого мужчину. 

\- Спок… 

\- Она жива Джим, - вулканец протянул ему девочку. Положив ребенка на пол и проверив пульс, он убедился, что она дышит.  
Минутное затишье прошло, корабль снова начал вибрировать, на этот раз окончательно теряя целостность обшивки. 

\- Уходите капитан, - это звучало очень отчетливо. 

\- Спок. Нет… 

Джим стоял на коленях возле узкого проема, в угаре газа и дыма и на мгновение ему показалось, что это его персональный ад. Что если будет существовать ад, то он будет таким. Местом, где он не может помочь тому, кого любит. 

Внезапно рука дотянулась до его руки, вулканец осторожно коснулся его пальцев, переплетая со своими. 

\- Уходи… Джим. Ты должен спасти этого ребенка.

Удерживая горячую ладонь в своей, Кирк осознал, что не был готов терять. Ни сейчас. Ни когда-либо. Только не его. 

\- Должен быть выход! 

\- Иди, ты теряешь время… Я постараюсь выбраться. 

Джим почувствовал по глухому тону вулканца, что он уже оценил свои шансы. 

Гул гнущегося дюрания нарастал. Джим с трудом заставил себя отпустить горячую ладонь, подняв ребенка на руки, он побежал по коридору, постоянно вызывая Энтерпрайз. 

Когда на очередном повороте сработал коммуникатор, пробившись, Кирк закричал, сквозь грохот агонии транспортника:

\- Скотти! Скотти! Троих наверх! Троих! 

Ответ своего механика он не услышал, но вскоре мир размылся золотистыми линиями траспортера. 

Джим стоял на борту Энтерпрайз, в транспортаторной, с ребенком на руках, в крови, покрытый грязью и потом, едва дыша, но живой.  
Но он был один. 

Мрачное лицо Маккоя ему не понравилось. 

\- Спок? 

\- Мы… мы не успели… Помехи, в трюм не пробиться… 

Доктор бережно взял у него девочку и, опустив взгляд, тут же понес ее в лазарет. 

Джим оглушено смотрел на Скотти, охрану, молчащий экипаж. Он не верил. 

\- Спок еще жив… 

\- Капитан…

\- Я знаю, что он еще жив! – резкий окрик остановил его самого. Кирк действительно это чувствовал. Он бросился на мостик. 

\- Чехов! Наводи тяговый луч! 

\- Капитан? 

Джим буквально вбежал на мостик. 

\- Силы тягового луча хватит, чтобы поддержать стабильность транспортника, удерживая на месте поврежденную корму? Пока Скотти будет наводить луч транспортера? Все наши щиты! Немедленно! Закройте его от обломков космопорта! 

\- Есть, капитан! 

Никто не стал возражать или оспаривать мизерность удачного исхода такого плана, капитан едва стоял на ногах, залитый кровью, но никто не осмелился перечить.

На мостике люди метались, подключая дополнительные панели и мощности. 

Время шло на секунды. Они пытались компенсировать перегрузку. 

Ухура запомнила в тот миг, как, вцепившись в спинку кресла, Джим не отрываясь смотрел на экран. Ей показалось, что если это судно взорвется сейчас, его сердце взорвется вместе с ним. 

Через безумные восемь минут и шесть целых три десятых секунды Скотти отрапортовал:  
\- Он у нас. 

И Кирк почувствовал, что с темнотой, обступившей его черным мороком, уже можно не бороться. Он соскользнул в нее легко. Без сожалений. Он сделал, все что мог.

\--20--

Неумение себя защитить не принимай  
за готовность собой пожертвовать.

_Григорий Ландау_

Эти животные настолько медлительны,  
что часто застают людей врасплох. (с)

_Эпиграф беты_

\- Эй, а я-то тут причем? 

_Эпиграф Дж. Ти. Кирка_  


Пришел в себя Джим под мерную ругань Боунса. Тот сидел за компьютером и, печатая что-то, изобретал сложные лексические конструкции от трех до шести этажей.

Тяжелая голова и общая слабость не помешали Кирку сесть, а затем встать и лексические конструкции моментально нашли точку соприкосновения с реальностью. 

\- Мне вкатить тебе еще? Или сам ляжешь? – Боунс был мрачен, и по отсутствию иронии в знакомых глазах Джим понял, что сейчас лучше не спорить. 

Он снова сел на кровать, потягиваясь, будто проверяя, все ли болтики в теле работают так, как прежде.

\- Они забрали его, - Боунс отпил из какой-то колбы и скривился. Помедлив, он налил себе еще. – Забрали Спока. Служба Безопасности Федерации. СБФ… чтоб им андорианский лишай не только снился.

Кирк напрягся, пытаясь стряхнуть заторможенное состояние с перекачанного успокоительными организма.

Он не стал задавать глупых вопросов вроде «за что?». Как капитан Звездного Флота он знал, сколько пунктов они нарушили, отправившись в эту миссию вдвоем. Споку нельзя было покидать пределы «резервации» - Академии. Ему нельзя было разговаривать с Джимом Ти Кирком – галактическим героем, которого он скомпрометировал. Штабное начальство чутко следило за тем, чтобы имидж капитанов звездолетов всегда был безупречен, и ресурсов на это не жалело. Ощущение похмелья не проходило, Джим, морщась, потер переносицу. Он очень смутно помнил, что было после голоса Скотти на мостике.

\- Сколько я провалялся? – Кирк снова попытался встать, и на этот раз это удалось ему лучше. 

\- Три дня, - Боунс держал в руке гипошприц. 

\- Нет, - Джим протестующе покосился на укол. 

\- Это снимет отходняк. Я штопал тебя почти два часа. Тебе повезло легко отделаться. 

Звук вкалываемого препарата не вызвал привычной шутки в ответ.

\- Когда? 

\- Почти сразу, как мы вошли в космопорт. Они не стали меня слушать Джим. Забрали его с койки лазарета как преступника… - Боунс хмурился, но Кирк легко читал за этим беспокойство. 

\- Как он? 

\- Он вулканец, капитан. Человек бы там умер. 

Препарат начал действовать, возвращались силы, а вместе с ними и уверенность. Безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает.  
Капитан заметил в глазах друга надежду, искорку какой-то веры, что вот он, раздолбай Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, все исправит. И только тогда Джим ощутил, как многое изменилось с их первой встречи. Да, Боунс по-прежнему был прожженным скептиком, но скептиком, который верил своему капитану. Это многого стоило. 

Заметив его взгляд, доктор пробормотал:

\- Джим, они забрали его в федеральную тюрьму для инопланетян до повторного суда. Это отстойник, каких мало. Там бродяги всех мастей… 

Кирк упрямо стиснул зубы. Разворачиваясь, чтобы пойти к себе, принять душ и надеть парадный мундир, он бросил на ходу:  
\- Все получится.

В Штабе Флота ему сообщили, что крайне важно и срочно дать несколько интервью для телеканалов Федерального вещания, о том, как он геройски рискуя жизнью, спас детей с разбившегося транспортника. А также сделать парочку снимков с ними в госпитале. Устав от трескотни миниатюрной блондинки-секретаря, Джим, вежливо улыбнувшись, вновь попросил о встрече с адмиралом Пайком. В другой момент он бы оценил ее роскошную грудь, безумной маревы лазоревые глаза и совершенный тембр голоса. Но сейчас он едва сдерживал порыв хлопнуть кулаком по столу и потребовать немедленно вызвать Пайка со встречи. Сжав вспотевшие ладони в кулаки, Кирк глубоко вздохнул, делая заинтересованное лицо, пока Милли искала время для аудиенции в списке встреч адмирала. 

\- Пятница, три часа, Джим, тебя устроит? – она улыбалась ему, как солнце родного штата июльским летом. 

Фамильярно подмигнув, молодой капитан обещающе понизил голос:

\- Милли… Ты была бы просто чудом, если бы поискала чуть-чуть пораньше, вторник например? Знаешь же, как замучают меня папарацци за эту неделю, и я хотел закончить работу с бумажками и отдохнуть, пока мой звездолет стоит в космопорте, - Кирк жал на знакомые педали, обаятельно улыбаясь. 

Блондинка, картинно запрокинув голову, засмеялась тонким, великолепно поставленным смехом. Она была ухоженной, избалованной красавицей, бог любил ее, и вся мужская часть планеты была с ним согласна.

\- Хорошо, капитан, - остро заточенный ноготок выискал что-то в списке приемов. 

\- Шесть вечера? 

\- Ты просто прелесть, - Джим щеголевато оправил форму и поставил подпись на паде о заявке. Рассыпаясь в любезностях, он попрощался, галантно пообещав вернуться как можно скорее. Но едва закрылись двери приемной, улыбка слетела с его лица, как старая, изжившая себя маска. Он взглянул на часы, и, подняв ворот, пошел в сторону Блока С, где проводились встречи с инопланетными задержанными. 

Блок С был в угоду межгалактическим стандартам чистым, просторным, светлым. Здесь содержались подсудимые до вынесения решения. Кирк отчаянно надеялся, что там хорошо кормят, тепло и относительно комфортно. Он ощущал угнетающее чувство вины за то, что заставил вулканца нарушить это дурацкое предписание. Хотя, с другой стороны, Джим хотел верить, что Спок полетел с ним, потому что сам хотел этого. Но легче не становилось. 

Лучше не стало и тогда, когда он увидел коммандера сквозь поляризованное стекло комнаты для посетителей. Серая роба формы заключенного с номером на груди, наручники, сковывающие руки за спиной, - и, хотя Спок держался с достоинством, привычно кивнув: «капитан», Кирк без сил опустился на стул. Он молчал, положив руки на стол, вцепившись взглядом в отворот края рукава вулканца, туда, где раньше были нашивки. Спок также молчал, чуть опустив взгляд, слова были бессмысленны. Он знал, что с вероятностью 87, 6 процента его осудят. Время шло незаметно, они сидели друг напротив друга, глуша связь – ни один не делал попытки снять блоки. Безысходность и усталость касалась обоих заходящим солнцем, лучи которого ложились косыми линиями на пол, светя Джиму в спину, сквозь узкий проем защищенного лазерной установкой окна. 

Раздался сигнал, оповещающий об окончании времени свидания. Кирк встрепенулся, поднимаясь порывисто, будто выдернутый из тяжелого сна:

\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда. 

Спок ничего не ответил. Он пристально смотрел в знакомые глаза, будто желая запомнить, запечатлеть каждый отблеск солнца на лице человека. И когда вулканец, сопровождаемый охранником, пошел к двери, Джим, с отчаяньем глядя, как его уводят, повысил голос:

\- Я тебе обещал Спок! Слышишь! Обещал! 

Наглухо закрытые двери ответили ему только стандартными щелчками срабатывающих кодов безопасности.  
И впервые в жизни боевой офицер Джеймс Тиберий Кирк вздрогнул от этого звука. 

 

\- Вы не понимаете! – он злился и не слушал вежливых реплик стареющего адмирала. – Да вы ни хрена не понимаете! – взорвался Кирк после пятнадцати минут вежливых предложений забыть «это дело». 

\- Он не нападал на этих людей в баре, он защищал меня – вы это можете понять?! 

\- Их показания…

\- Да наплевать на их показания! Я там был! 

\- Ты был пьян, - резко оборвал его Пайк, стальным жестким тоном, моментально напомнившим Кирку, где его место. – Ты был пьян и валялся на полу – это засняли камеры наблюдения, - он процедил это сквозь зубы, и на мгновение в немолодых глазах мелькнула яркая вспышка гнева. – Кирк, безусому мальчишке, которым ты был при нашей первой встрече простительна глупость и пьяная драка, но теперь ты капитан звездолета. Ты представляешь собой Землю в масштабах галактики. Так какого хрена ты нарушаешь Устав! – адмирал, встав с кресла, прошелся по кабинету и вновь обернулся к Джиму. 

\- Показания шести человек - другие пока не подали обвинения - против мнения одного вулканца, ранее судимого, кстати. Как ты расцениваешь его шансы? Кроме того, у него не было разрешения покидать пределы адмиралтейского корпуса. Бумажку, которую состряпал твой корабельный врач, я видел, при дознании выяснится, что это ложь. О чем ты думал, Кирк? О чем ты думал, втягивая его в это? 

\- Он сам…

\- Тогда нам не о чем говорить. Он сам и ответит за свои поступки. 

Джим чувствовал, как пылало его лицо и, с трудом сглотнув, сбавил тон. 

\- Двадцать шесть лет заключения его убьют. Он вулканец, адмирал. А эта планета – колония с температурой ниже тридцати градусов. Прошу вас… 

Кристофер бросил на него хмурый и усталый взгляд. – Ему зачтут эту спасательную операцию, хотя он не имел права быть на звездолете, даже как частное лицо. 

Чуть прихрамывая, Пайк прошел к своему столу и сел в кресло. – Я просил тебя, Джим… Просил оставить в покое этого мальчика. Ты разрушил его жизнь. 

\- Это неправда! – прозвучало, как вызов. 

Махнув рукой, старый адмирал тяжело вздохнул:

\- Мало тебе, что ли, красоток, готовых прыгнуть в твою койку по первому зову? 

\- Моя личная жизнь вас…

\- Твоя личная жизнь, как и твоя жизнь в целом, принадлежит Флоту. 

Адмирал нажал на кнопку вызова секретаря:

– Иди. Я попробую связаться с Новым Вулканом. Если Сарек… Хотя навряд ли… 

 

Бессмысленно, рассеянно кивая знакомым, Кирк покинул здание корпуса Флота. Впервые его противник был не вне Федерации, впервые Джим усомнился в том, хватит ли ему сил и запала рискнуть. 

\- Боунс! Боунс просыпайся… - Кирк с фазером на поясе, одетый, тряс корабельного доктора за плечо. 

\- Джим, ты спятил… - это прозвучало без вопросительной интонации спустя пятнадцать минут после того, как он изложил свой план. 

\- Мне нужно только знать – да или нет? 

\- Задачка сродни бородатому трибблу… - Маккой налил себе выпить из бутылки с надписью «огнеопасно». - Подожди, дай мне догнать твою кондицию оборотов… 

\- Я трезв! – зло ответил Кирк и плюхнулся в кресло у стола. 

Боунс покачал головой, он читал отчаяние и страх во взгляде молодого капитана и друга, чувства, которых он не видел там никогда. 

\- Сколько ему дают?

\- Двадцать шесть.

\- Где? 

\- Икар 1621. 

Маккой присвистнул и снова выпил. На этот раз молча. В красноватом свете единственной зажженной лампы лазарета было видно, как пустеет стакан. 

\- Кто-то еще знает? Ты им скажешь, на что ты собираешься истратить их жизни? 

Джим ответил твердым хладнокровным взглядом. С той минуты, как он начал воплощать свой план, и до этой у него еще были сомнения. Но сейчас он с мрачной ясностью увидел, что точку возврата уже перешел. 

\- Сулу, Чехов, Ухура, Скотти… 

\- Я, выходит, последний? 

\- Тебе нужны будут прецеденты. Я знал. 

\- Ты становишься чертовски расчетливым, Джим. Завтра таблоиды напишут: Джим Кирк…

Кирк поднялся со стула:

\- «Джим» я только для друзей, всем другим придется звать меня Тиберий. 

Маккой спрятал беспокойство во взгляде и молча кивнул:

– Хорошо, капитан. У тебя есть корабельный врач…

Полтора часа спустя Кирк шел по коридору тюремного блока, сопровождаемый Маккоем. Одетые в форму, они шли прямо к посту охраны. 

\- Доктор Маккой, капитан Кирк, USS «Энтерпрайз», - представился Джим, кивнув лейтенанту за пультом. – Нам необходимо проверить заключенного номер XZ172100WA по причине обнаружения нового вируса, которым был заражен один из спасенных им детей в событиях на Венере. Вы, конечно, слышали об этом несчастном случае… 

Молодой лейтенант без сомнения узнал героя планеты, но предпочел ограничиться уставным:

\- Часы посещений закончены, капитан, прошу простить, я вынужден…

\- Этот вирус заразен. По моим расчетам весь Блок С должен быть уже внесен в карантинные списки, - вмешался Маккой. - И вы тоже. Вы контактировали с заключенным? Признаки головокружения? Слабости? Утомляемости? У вас подозрительно красные глаза. Так бывает перед тем, как начинают лопаться сосуды, и человек теряет зрение. Когда вы были в лазарете в последний раз? - он говорил сухим, профессиональным тоном, который бывает у медиков перед тем, как они говорят вам, что ваша жизнь конечна.  
Лейтенант ощутимо побледнел, переводя взгляд на Кирка. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, существует антидот, - Джим успокаивающе улыбнулся. - Но он действует, только если с момента заражения прошло не более двух суток. Поэтому нам так важно знать, болен ли вулканец, или уже слишком… 

Джим бросил сочувственный взгляд на лейтенанта и замолчал. 

\- Но Флот не отдавал распоряжений…

Кирк понимающе кивнул:

\- Да, я знаю. Дело в том, что если это правда, будет прецедент галактического масштаба. Поэтому распоряжение от адмирала Кристофера Пайка поступило мне лично, чтобы не поднимать шума. Вы знаете, эта пресса… 

\- Я был у него сегодня… Постойте, вы же тоже были в приемной? – Джим приветливо улыбнулся. Он знал наверняка весь список посетителей Пайка благодаря очаровательной Милли. – Он так лестно отзывался о ваших способностях, лейтенант… Джонсон. 

\- Капитан Кирк… но…

\- Джим, зови меня просто Джим, мои друзья зовут меня так, - Кирк протянул руку, но пожал плечами - между ним и охранным пультом было лазерное заграждение. 

Глядя на героя планеты, о котором столько писали и говорили, молодой лейтенант Джонсон подумал, что хорошо иметь друзей среди влиятельных людей, сильных мира сего. 

О том, что для Кирка носящие форму Флота уже не были друзьями, он узнал слишком поздно для того, чтобы поднять тревогу. 

Спрятав оглушенное тело, Джим взял пропуск охраны, и они спокойно прошли до нужного сектора. Эти новые тюрьмы были практически полностью автоматизированы. Охрана пользовалась кодами доступа уровня А, доступ к ним имели только офицеры старшего ранга. Капитаны, например. Федерация и предположить не могла, что именно ее лучшие солдаты могут бросить вызов системе. Другие сканеры Кирк взламывал, используя опыт своего веселого кадетского прошлого. 

Гремучая примесь адреналина разрывала сердце чечеткой пульса. 

Послышались шаги - навстречу шла пара охранников. Кирк и Маккой скользнули в тень противоположного поворота, успев расслышать:

\- Этот остроухий сегодня едва не убил кого-то в блоке, ты слышал? 

\- Нет, а что?

\- Да он же сын посла, благородных зеленых кровей, не спит, с кем попало. Хотя здесь желающих попробовать любимое блюдо капитана Кирка хоть отбавляй… 

Смех стал удаляться, и только тут Джим понял, что фазер у него стоит не на оглушении. 

Боунс с тревогой глянул на Кирка, лицо которого стало жестокой маской:

– Идем…

\- Жаль, транспортатору мешает охранная система, все было бы проще, - проворчал Боунс, желая хоть что-то сказать или услышать. Но Кирк шел вперед молча и не оглядываясь. У него была цель. 

В человеке должно быть благородное безумие, то, что тянет его вверх, так всегда считал Маккой, но сейчас он почувствовал, что сладкий шарик несдерживаемых мыслей уже подтащил его к краю. Джим опасно рисковал и готов был пойти до конца. 

\- Здесь… Поворот… 

Они дошли до нужной камеры, и Кирк судорожно выдохнул, вложив электронный ключ в замок. 

Джим ожидал чего угодно, только не тишины. 

\- Спок?.. – фазер, стиснутый в руке, был опущен дулом в пол. 

Маккой поднял медицинский трикодер и в тусклом свете ночного освещения коридора считал показания. 

– Он жив… - доктор шагнул вперед, оттеснив капитана, который остался стоять в проеме двери, силясь его перешагнуть. 

Собравшись, Кирк оглянулся, осторожно прикрыл дверь и стал поглядывать в коридор, чтобы предупредить о возможном появлении охраны. 

\- Что там? – его шепот плохо скрыл тревогу. 

\- Ожоги от литибросса. 

\- А? 

Боунс ворчливо огрызнулся:

\- Мне некогда давать тебе урок ксенобиологии. 

Он делал уже четвертый укол чего-то из гипоспрея, и Джим начал серьезно опасаться за здоровье вулканца. 

\- Боунс! 

Но доктор проигнорировал его, занимаясь своим пациентом. 

Не выдержав, Кирк подошел к Споку, заглянул через плечо Маккоя, бросил быстрый взгляд на своего офицера и понял, о чем говорил Боунс. 

Черные пятна на бледной коже вулканца смотрелись дико. Кожа выглядела так, будто была прожжена насквозь и обуглилась. Два пятна были на руках, покрывая их от кисти до локтя, еще одно, довольно большое, на боку. Задранная роба обнажила не только выступающие ребра, но и следы от электрических дубинок охраны. 

Маккой отпихнул его:

\- Ты мне мешаешь… - прошипел он. - У него здесь сердце. Литибросс прожигает ткани насквозь, нужно поднять его на «Энтерпрайз», здесь я ничего сделать не смогу. Это проявляется не сразу, как химическая реакция… Нарастает постепенно. Руками он видимо держал блок, пытался оттолкнуть… 

Послышались шаги. Кирк метнулся к двери, застыв мрачной тенью с взведенным на поражение фазером. Охрана прошла, и Джим включил коммуникатор. В руках у него был «тришлифт» с базой кодов, перенастроенный на прием сигнала с Энтерпрайз. Он собирался удаленно взломать систему безопасности, используя возможности своего корабля. И у него были основания полагать, что он может это сделать. Пока бортовой компьютер подбирал шифр, Джим слушал неровное дыхание вулканца и ждал. Бесконечные девять минут истекли, и у него был доступ к защитным полям. 

\- Скотти, поднять троих наверх! 

Кирк бросил последний взгляд на темную камеру. Если это было последнее, что он мог увидеть на планете Земля, пусть будет так. 

Через двенадцать минут капитан стоял на мостике, уводя свой звездолет туда, куда не ступала нога человека, в прямом смысле – в самые дальние и не изученные квадранты галактики. «Энтерпрайз», обладая разрешением покинуть космопорт, уходил в тяжелом молчании небольшого экипажа. Скоро станет известно об инциденте, и они будут объявлены преступниками. Без права вернуться домой. Каждый из них оставлял что-то в прошлом, но в будущем, к которому они шли, они оставались верны идеалам одного человека, одного капитана, и повзрослевший за эту безумную ночь Джим Тиберий Кирк это знал. 

Через три месяца Федерация подпишет разрешение на провоз «орионского груза» с дальних рубежей. И начнется эпоха борьбы, когда рабство, узаконенное ради торговых отношений, разделит союзников на сторонников и противников, начиная гражданскую войну. Говорят, так зародилось имперское будущее Флота - под началом Тиберия Кирка, объединившего несогласных и выступившего против командования. 

Ходили слухи, что на борту он собрал лучший в галактике экипаж, готовый идти за ним до ворот ада и обратно. Но мало ли что говорят эти нелепые светские таблоиды.

Вместо эпилога 

\--21--

А свадьба будет?  
_Эпиграф беты._  


\- Мне нужно ваше мнение по чрезвычайно важному вопросу, капитан, - Спок вошел на мостик, но не стал садиться за свой научный пульт.

\- Позже, - бросил Кирк, даже не оборачиваясь. 

\- Всем покинуть мостик, – голос коммандера звучал сухо и резко, словно всполох пламени на газовой горелке.  
Экипаж дружно повернул головы к капитану. Тот раздраженно бросил:

\- Спок, здесь приказы отдаю я. 

\- Это касается одного из ваших последних приказов, капитан, - вулканец отвечал, не сбавляя холодности тона. 

\- Он предатель, он заслужил, - Кирк безапелляционно упрямо вздернул подбородок. 

\- Смертная казнь…

\- Ее получит каждый шпион, посягнувший на спокойствие Империи! – гнев плескался, как штормовое море в синих глазах. – Коммандер, если вы и дальше собираетесь мне перечить, вам следует помнить об этом! 

\- Я помню, тхай’ла. 

После последнего слова на мостике образовалась звуковая воронка, в которой угасли все признаки речи. Капитан отвернулся к обзорному экрану, замолчав, а экипаж робко протиснулся к турболифту. Об отношениях между ними все знали, но вулканец никогда их не афишировал, впрочем, как и капитан. 

\- Ты подвергаешь сомнению мой авторитет! – Джим не повернулся, продолжая сидеть в своем кресле. - Зачем? 

Спок бесшумно приблизился, встав позади:

\- Такими решениями ты учишь их ненавидеть себя, а это не способствует сплочению команды. 

Он говорил тихо, вкрадчивым, очень спокойным тоном, голосом, которым отзывался после секса. И Джим среагировал, устало передернув плечами, чувствуя, что злость улетучивается так же быстро, как запах спирта в кабинете Маккоя. 

\- Что я должен был сделать?

\- Предоставить эту ситуацию мне, Джим. 

Кирк поднял голову и откинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь прикосновениями знакомых рук. Спок легко массировал плечи, даря ощущение расслабленности. 

\- Когда я узнал…

\- Знаю, капитан. Позволь мне решить этот инцидент самому. Я обо всем позабочусь. 

Уверенный голос вулканца ласкал бархатными интонациями, явно что-то обещая. 

Кирк заинтересованно потянулся к его рукам, отняв одну от своих плеч и целуя ее запястье. 

– Что ты будешь делать? 

\- Это в данный момент несущественно, - отозвался вулканец, отнимая руку и медленно опускаясь перед креслом на колени. 

\- Спо-о-ок… - Джим невольно улыбнулся. - Иди к ромуланам со своими эротическими фантазиями! Мы же на мостике…

\- Моими? - Темный взгляд лукаво блеснул, явственно давая понять, что какие-то мечты капитана были отнюдь не тайной.

С момента их близости прошло уже практически полгода, но увязшие в гражданской войне, политических решениях и проблемах формирования новой Империи, они очень мало времени проводили вместе. И каждый раз это было болезненно остро, слишком перенасыщено ожиданием, разогрето предвкушением и тщательно подавляемой страстью. О вулканцах говорят, что они холодны в постели. Не верьте. А конкретно у этого вулканца, стоявшего сейчас на коленях и поглаживающего брюки на внутренней стороне ног капитана, был еще и чертовски творческий подход. И Джим уже знал это. Знал, как предательски ему отказывала способность злиться, стоило только почувствовать этот изучающий вдумчивый взгляд. Спок смотрел на него с опьяняющей нежностью, этот «их» взгляд, проявляющийся, только когда они были вдвоем, часто предупреждал любые споры. 

Кирк чувствовал живой интерес к процессу, очень живой, явственно просящий продолжения. Этот интерес хотел на волю, ему крайне не нравился штатный покрой узких брюк. 

\- Спок… - голос ожидаемо сел, во взгляде затеплились нотки нетерпения. 

\- Да, капитан? 

Очень спокойный тон с оттенком тонкого привкуса иронии заставил Джима хохотнуть:

\- Не будь несносным, а? 

Руки нашли пряжку ремня и потянули его, вытаскивая из пояса брюк. Спок не отрывал напряженного взгляда, и когда он смотрел вот так снизу вверх, у Джима Тиберия Кирка сносило крышу, сдвигался азимут, пеленг, мир. Это заводило больше, чем власть Императора, подчинение галактики и командование собственным Флотом. Все, что нужно было доказать, все, что хотелось постичь, считать своим, было сфокусировано в этом призывном взгляде, чутком словно настроенная арфа. И настроен вулканец был на ответный взгляд только одного человека. 

\- Руки, капитан, - голос звучал требовательно. 

Джим подавил удивленный вопрос, и позволил завести руки за спину, сцепив их ремнем. Спок никогда не оспаривал его власть на корабле. Кирк знал почему - ему не нужно было капитанское кресло и Империя. Хотя через минуту, закусив губы от бессилия что-либо сделать, запрокинув голову, едва сдерживая стон, Джим осознал: Споку не нужно править Империей, потому что ему принадлежал ее император. 

Ему оставалось биться в кресле, задыхающимся шепотом прося не останавливаться. Он терял способность выражать мысли в геометрической прогрессии, то, что вытворяли губы и пальцы вулканца, заклинило рассудок на критической отметке «OFF».  
Джим чувствовал, что еще немного, и мир взорвется пятнами красок приближающегося оргазма. Но чертов тактильный телепат это тоже чувствовал. Спок предугадывал и всегда контролировал процесс, при этом удерживая не только себя, но и заставляя балансировать на грани безумия и боли своего партнера. 

Вулканец внезапно отстранился, покрывая поцелуями сведенный спазмом живот, добрался до соска, прикрыв глаза, он ласкал его кончиком языка, нежно играя, посасывая, затем неторопливо перешел ко второму, и Кирк уже стонал в голос:

\- Спок… Спок… Развяжи… - он ерзал в кресле, подаваясь навстречу, выгибая спину, подставляя шею для хищных страстных поцелуев. От поцелуев Спока всегда оставались синяки. Вулканец не умел делать ничего наполовину. 

\- Развяжи…

Вместо ответа Спок закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Его руки нашли точки катры на лице землянина, и он дал ему ощутить то, что испытывал в этот момент. Связь полыхнула установившись. 

Мир поплыл вспышками. Сквозь закрытые веки Джиму чудились огненные всполохи, желание имело привкус горячего шоколада, оно разливалось по жилам, добавляя пряный аромат корицы в кожу, и вулканец сейчас слизывал сливки, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Двухстороннее работающее зеркало обострило ощущения, удвоило их, и Кирк перестал слышать собственные стоны, ощущать что-то кроме прикосновений рук, губ, трепетавшего над кожей языка. Он почти терял сознание от остроты ощущений, Спок оттягивал его оргазм и вновь опасно приближал к пику несколько раз, прежде чем позволил кончить. 

Оглушенный Джим хватал воздух ртом и чувствовал, что нелепо улыбается. Какое-то время он не мог найти сил, чтобы начать приводить себя в порядок. Просто полулежал, откинувшись в кресле, прикрыв глаза, прислушиваясь к успокаивающемуся пульсу. Ремень чудным образом был развязан, он даже не заметил этого. Помедлив еще немного, он все же встал с кресла, застегивая брюки подрагивающими руками. Кирк заметил легкую едва уловимую улыбку на чуть распухших губах напротив. 

Джим усмехнулся:

\- Этот твой новый способ убеждения я нахожу весьма…

\- …Убедительным, - подсказал старпом, у которого даже прическа не сбилась, а Кирк так любил ерошить уложенный порядок стандартной стрижки. 

\- Капитан, вы не можете позволить себе несовершенство. Если люди потеряют веру в вас, вы потеряете команду. Страх является сильным мотиватором, - он сбавил тон, чуть тише произнося. - Но я не хотел бы, чтобы ты, тхай’ла… Использовал его как единственный аргумент, когда обладаешь несравнимо большими возможностями. 

Спок говорил рассудительно, спокойно, будто находясь на научном съезде, а Джим просто любовался. Откровенно, не тая легкого восторга во взгляде. Заговорщически он прошептал:

\- Спок, мне будет хотеться вешать людей чаще, если ты каждый раз будешь меня так отговаривать. 

Бровь вулканца взметнулась небрежным, легким жестом, обещавшим Кирку если уж не долгую жизнь и процветание, то отмену смертной казни в новом Уставе Федерации точно.

FIN

_Очень приятно, что даже спустя пару лет после написания, текст вызывает положительные эмоции и ему делают подарки)  
Так в подарок был сделан рисунок от _MelamoryBlack

[](http://imgur.com/1zjwB)

**мат часть:**

**Латынь:**

Aeterna historia - Вечная история  
Absque omni exceptione – Без всяких сомнений  
Ad vitam aut culpam - На всю жизнь или до первой вины  
Hoc erat in fatis - Так было суждено судьбой  
Ne varietur - Изменению не подлежит  
Sed semel insanivimus omnes - Однажды мы все бываем безумны

**Вулканский словарь:**

Leshriq (лешрик) – стоять на коленях  
kan-sorn (кан-сорн) - коматозное состояние разума  
k'lasa (к-ласа) – изнасилование  
kal-tow (кал-тоу) - игра, своего рода вулканские  
шахматы  
Kya'shin (киа-шин) - учение о "Разуме Над Эмоциями"  
le'matya (ле-матя) - хищник семейства кошачьих  
kahr-y-tan (кахр-и-тан) - путь вулканца  
kahs'khiori (кахс-кхиори) - метеор, падающая звезда  
kahs'wan (кахс-ван) - тест на выживаемость, проводящийся в возрасте 7 лет  
kae'at k'lasa (каэ-эт к-ласа) - насилие над чужим разумом  
Ka'athyra (ка-асира) - струнный музыкальный инструмент

 

**СОЗВЕЗДИЕ ЭРИДАН**

**Ярчайшие звезды:**

Название Координаты Величина Спектральный класс Расстояние, пк  
&#945; &#948; m M  
Ахернар &#945; 1h 37m –57° 14&#180; 0,45 –2,74 B3 43,4  
Курса &#946; 5 07 –5 05 2,78 0,62 A3 27  
Акамар &#952; 2 58 –40 18 3,00 –0,61 A4 50  
Заурак &#947; 3 58 –13 30 2,95 –1,15 K5 66  
Рана &#948; 3 43 –9 45 3,52 3,75 K0 9  
Эпсилон &#949; 3 32 -9 27 3,72 6,19 К2 3,21  
Тееним &#965; 4 35 –30 33 3,81 –0,17 K0 62,5  
Скип 53 4 38 –14 18 3,86 1,27 K1 33  
Азха &#951; 2 56 –8 54 3,92 0,79 K0 41,6  
Бейд o1 4 11 –6 50 4,04 1,12 F2 38,4  
См.: Eridan: Astro-Mythological Information, 2005 

 

**Показатель скорости вращения звезды:**

**Экваториальные скорости вращения звезд классификация:**  
спектр v, км/с  
О5 400  
А0 320  
А5 250  
F0 180

 

**Область реликтового излучения в созвездии Эридан:**

Она была выявлена в 2004 году по данным картографирования температуры реликтового излучения зондом НАСА WMAP, запущенным в 2001 году. Структура температурных неоднородностей, обнаруженная зондом, оказалась настолько необычной, что получила наименование "Оси Зла". 

**Отсылка по тексту:** Спок ссылается на расчеты, сделанные в США Д. Боданским, Д. Клейтоном и У. Фаулером, говоря о радиоактивном изотопе никеля 56 и уровне блеска кривой. 

**Отравление газом:** газ легко проникает через альвеолярную оболочку легких в кровь, где соединяется с гемоглобином, делая его неспособным к переносу кислорода. Таким образом, он является причиной недостаточного снабжения тканей организма этим жизненно необходимым веществом.

 **Острые отравления СО** можно отнести к модели отравления веществом, которое не подвергается обменным процессам в организме и влияет на все органы, а прежде всего на мозг и сердце. Симптомы отравления: слабость, плохое самочувствие, рвота, сердцебиение, нарушения ритма сердца, головная боль, головокружение, потеря равновесия, слуховые, зрительные нарушения, потеря сознания. 

**Гамма-излучение** — вид радиационного излучения, имеет ту же природу, что и видимый свет, однако гораздо большую проницающую способность.

**Atmospheric system: Система регенерации атмосферы**

Часть системы жизнеобеспечения, которая обеспечивает отсеки корабля пригодной для дыхания воздушной смесью, а также поддерживает комфортную температуру и влажность на звездолете. Стандартными характеристиками атмосферы на всех звездолетах Федерации являются температура в 26°C, 45% относительная влажность и давление воздуха 101 кПа с составом из 78% азота, 21% кислорода и 1% прочих газов. Часть отсеков звездолета может быть переключена на поддержание других экологических условий. Кислород производится фотосинтетической обработкой углекислого газа. 

**Аквилон** \- поэтическое название северного ветра. Такой ветер редко сопровождается облаками плохой погоды.

 **Аккреционный диск** \- диск из вращающегося вокруг звезды вещества, которое постепенно оседает на поверхность светила. Частое явление в двойных системах звезд. Само явление подобного захватывания вещества извне звездой называется аккрецией.

 **Апертура** \- диаметр отверстия, определяющего ширину светового пучка в оптической системе. Апертура определяется размерами линз или диафрагмами. От апертуры зависит разрешающая сила прибора. 

**Альтер МН124 Deluxe**

Технические Характеристики  
Параметр Значение  
Апертура, мм 305  
Относительное отверстие f/6  
Фокусное расстояние, мм 1921 ± 80  
Вынос фокуса от фокусера, мм не менее 40  
Угловое поле зрения в главном фокусе для фотокадра 24х36 мм 1° 15 ‘  
Точность системы для длинны волны (&#955; 0,63 мкм  
размах (P-V) не хуже &#955; / 8  
CKO (RMS) 0,041  
Увеличение системы зависит от фокусного расстояния используемого окуляра  
Центральное экранирование 18%  
Фокусировка 2” фокусер  
Материал деталий корпуса алюминий  
Главное и вторичное зеркала из стекла ЛК7, ЛК5 с отражающим алюминиевым покрытием и защитой SiO  
Габариты трубы (длинна,диаметр), мм 1840,370  
Вес нетто, кг 38

 **Корональные выбросы массы (Coronal mass ejections или CME)** представляют собой гигантские объемы солнечного вещества, выбрасываемые в межпланетное пространство из атмосферы Солнца в результате происходящих в ней активных процессов.

 **Страшный гремучник, или каскавелла (Crotalus durissus)** \- род ядовитых змей подсемейства ямкоголовых семейства гадюковых. Характерная для всех видов особенность — наличие хвостового погремка из ороговелых кольцеподобных образований, при вибрации которых возникает треск — акустический сигнал, которым змея предупреждает врагов об опасности.

 **Левая лобная доля** : отвечает за качества, определяющие личность: внимание, абстрактное мышление, стремление к инициативе, способность к решению проблем, самоконтролю и критической самооценке.

 **White Horse («Белая Лошадь»)** — марка одного из известных шотландских купажированных виски (в простонародье — скотча). Купаж состоит на 30% из солодового виски с основой из Lagavulin, Glen Elgin и Craigellachie, и 70% зернового виски. Всего в купаж входит 40 марок солодового и зернового виски.

 **Шкала силы магнитных бурь:**  
Шкала силы магнитных бурь была введена Национальной Океанической и Атмосферной Администрацией США (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration; NOAA) в ноябре 1999 года. 

**Магнитные бури уровня G5 (экстремально сильные бури):**

**Воздействие на энергетические системы:**  
возможны разрушения энергетических систем и повреждения трансформаторов. 

**Воздействие на космические аппараты:**  
обширный поверхностный заряд, проблемы с ориентацией, связью и слежением за космическими кораблями.

 **Воздействие на наземные системы:**  
токи через трубопроводы достигают сотен ампер, один или два дня невозможна высокочастотная связь во многих района, ухудшение точности спутниковых систем навигации, низкочастотная радио-навигация выходит из строя на несколько часов, полярные сияния видны вплоть до экватора. 

**Частота бурь:**  
от 4 до 6 бурь уровня G5 за 11-летний цикл активности Солнца (в среднем 1 буря за 2-3 года). 

**Соответствующее значение индекса Kp:**  
Kp = 9

 

 **Параллакс** \- величина углового смещения какой-либо звезды. Видимое изменение положения тела.

 **Парсек** \- единица длины, применяемая в астрономии. Сокращение от «параллакса» и «секунды». Парсек - это такое расстояние, с которого средний радиус земной орбиты виден под углом угловой секунды. 1 парсек = 3,26 световых лет.


End file.
